Quand on s'y attend le moins
by Dinou
Summary: cette histoire se place juste avant « Incroyables Ames Sœurs ». Comment Tonks et Remus se sontils mis ensemble ?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

**Quand on s'y attend le moins**

**Auteur **: Failte

**Email **: se trouve dans son profile disponible sur ff . net

**Traductrice **: Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Résumé **: cette histoire se place juste avant « Incroyables Ames Sœurs ». Comment Tonks et Remus se sont-ils mis ensemble ?

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni même l'histoire, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R. et cette histoire est la propriété de Failte !

**Note de la traductrice **: bien avant d'avoir fini de traduire « Incroyables Ames Sœurs », j'ai remarqué que l'auteur avait écrit de nombreuses fanfic sur le couple Remus/Tonks absolument géniales ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que la précédente ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**A NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION, SVP !!!**

Tonks ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. La maison était calme. Pendant un instant elle eut peur d'être trop en avance. Et si personne n'était encore arrivé ? Et si Sirius ne se souvenait pas d'elle ? Et à quoi ressemblait-il maintenant ?

Cela remontait à de nombreuses années la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et il avait endure tellement de choses. Comment allait-elle le retrouver ? Elle avait entendu tellement de choses horribles sur Azkaban et sur ce qu'on faisait aux gens qui étaient là bas.

Elle entra dans la maison et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, a l'affut du moindre signe de vie. Fol Œil l'avait prévu à propos du portrait de Madame Black. Elle avait quelques souvenirs de la mère de Sirius alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, mais sa mère n'avait jamais été proche de sa famille, donc Tonks ne connaissait pas Madame Black plus que ça. Quand Sirius avait quitté le domicile familial quand il était adolescent, il venait rendre visite aux Tonks. Elle était très jeunes, mais elle se rappelait de lui. Il la faisait rire et lui amenait toujours des poupées ou des jouets.

Debout dans le hall d'entrée poussiéreux, Tonks regarda autour d'elle, essayant de savoir où elle devait se rendre.

« Oh, bonjour, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un murmure rauque brisé le silence de la pièce. Se tenait au bas des escaliers un homme habillé d'un vieux pantalon et pull marron usé. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient mêlés à quelques mèches grises et tombaient sur son front de manière désinvolte. Son visage était jeune derrière quelques vieilles cicatrices et ses yeux pétillaient quand il souriait. Elle réalisa pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver quand son regard se posa sur les pieds de l'homme, il ne portait qu'une vieille paire de chaussette.

« Oh, euh, désolée, » dit elle en faisant tourner nerveusement une de ses mèches oranges. « Je, euh, je crois que je suis en avance. »

Il passa le livre qu'il avait entre les mains sous son bras et lui tendit sa main droite. « Je suis Remus Lupin. »

« Oh, euh, Tonks. » Elle lui serra la main, quelque peu surprise par cette poignée chaude et ferme.

« Tonks ? » Il fronça des sourcils. « C'est votre prénom ou votre nom de famille ? »

« Mon nom de famille, je déteste mon prénom, il est tout simplement hideux. Je vous jure, je pense que ma mère a du fumer quelque chose de bizarre quand elle m'a eut. Soit c'est ça ou sinon son rêve était que sa fille lui en veuille pour le reste de sa vie. Enfin bref, tout le monde m'appelle Tonks, et c'est ce que je préfère. »

Il lui sourit et lui rendit sa main. « Bien alors, je crois que je vais vous appeler Tonks également. Vous pouvez m'appeler Remus. Et, oui, vous êtes un peu en avance, mais c'est pas grave, je sais que Sirius recherche de la compagnie. »

« Il est ici ? »

« Bien sûr. Il est en haut, il s'occupe de… quelque chose. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. »

« Vous connaissez Sirius ? »

« Nous sommes cousins, enfin, au second degrés, ma mère est sa cousine en fait. Andromeda. C'est ma mère. Elle m'a dit que Sirius et elle étaient très amis quand ils étaient plus jeune, bien qu'elle soit un peu plus âgée que lui, ils étaient très proches. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que j'étais toute petite. Je crois que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu j'avais sept ans. Je ne sais pas s'il se souvient de moi ou à quoi il ressemble. » Tonks ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourtant elle se confiait à ce parfait étranger. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux marrons qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ou à cause de cette patience qu'il portait sur son visage, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui parler.

Remus écarquilla les sourcils. « Vous êtes Nymph ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « C'était le surnom qu'il me donnait."

« Donc vous êtes Nymphadora ? »

« Oui, mais s'il vous plaît ne m'appelez pas comme ça, je _déteste_ vraiment ce nom. »

« Je pense que c'est un prénom charmant, exotique et différent. On peut dire d'une certaine manière qu'il est fait pour vous. »

Tonks se maudit silencieusement alors qu'elle le sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« J'allais me faire une tasse de thé, désirez-vous vous joindre à moi ? » lui demanda t-il, en lui montrant la porte au fond du couloir.

« Euh, oui, j'en serais ravie. » Elle le suivit dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine.

« Sirius ne devrait pas tarder à descendre. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de vous revoir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il en parle presque autant que du fait de revoir Harry. »

« Harry ? Harry Potter ? »

« Oui. Vous l'avez rencontré ? »

« Non. A quoi ressemble t-il ? »

« Il ressemble à… un adolescent. » Remus mit un sachet de thé dans la théière et se mit ensuite à la recherche des tasses. « C'est un bon garçon, qui ressemble trait pour trait à son père, James, mais il a les yeux de sa mère. »

Elle nota une note de tristesse dans sa voix. « Vous les connaissiez ? Les Potter ? »

« Oui. Je suis allé à Poudlard avec eux et Sirius. James, Sirius et moi étions inséparables à l'école. Il y avait aussi Pete… un autre élève, on nous appelait les Maraudeurs. »

« Je me souviens que Sirius me parlait de vous. C'était avant que je n'aille à Poudlard et je le bombardais de question sur le sujet. »

Le coin de la bouche de Remus s'étira pour former un petit sourire. « Je crois que Sirius a du exagéré certaines histoires. »

« Peut être, mais c'était des histoires géniales. »

Il lui posa une tasse du liquide doré devant elle. « Vous voulez quelque chose avec votre thé ? Du lait ? Du sucre ? »

« Non, merci, c'est parfait. »

« Les autres devraient arriver dans une demie heure. J'espère que vous avez faim. Molly Weasley vient avec toute sa tribu et elle fait des dînés merveilleux. » Il retourna près de la théière pour se verser du thé.

« Ca m'a l'air parfait. Je n'ai pas mangé de vrai repas fait maison depuis des semaines, depuis la dernière fois que je suis allée rendre visite à mes parents. Généralement je mange dehors ou je grignote rapidement quelque chose. « Combien de … oh pour l'amour du ciel !! » Tonks sauta sur ses pieds et enleva sa robe de sorcière alors que son thé se déversait de partout.

Surpris, Remus se tourna rapidement pour voir ce qui lui était arrivé. « Amenez la ici, il faut la passer sous l'eau froide, ça devrait partir. »

« Je suis vraiment trop maladroite. » dit elle énervée. Tonks passa sa robe sous l'eau froide, et la frotta. Elle remarqua que Remus était debout derrière elle, ramassant le thé renversé. Etant consciente de sa proximité, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps et inhaler son odeur qu'elle trouvait particulièrement réconfortante et très attirante. Tonks fut surprise de sentir un léger picotement très plaisant au niveau de son estomac et elle savait que ses joues devaient être à nouveau rouges.

« Voila. » Il prit la robe humide. « Nous pouvons la suspendre près du feu pour la laisser sécher, ça devrait aller. S'il y a encore des traces, demandez à Molly, elle saura quoi faire. »

« Oh, oui, merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être gênée, » dit gentiment Remus. « Ca arrive à tout le monde de renverser sa tasse de thé. »

« Ouais, et bien, ça m'arrive un peu trop souvent. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je peut être maladroite. » Tonk remercia Merlin d'avoir eut la bonne idée de changer son tee-shirt des Bizarres Sisters qu'elle portait plus tôt pôur une blouse verte sur son jean noir. Au moins elle aurait l'air d'être un peu professionnel quand les autres arriveraient. Elle se tendit quand il s'avança et qu'il toucha les cheveux de Tonks, le visage de cette dernière s'enflammait de plus en plus.

« Il y a une feuille de thé dans vos cheveux, » murmura t-il, enlevant la petite feuille de thé humide.

« Je… je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver là alors que mon thé à fini par terre. »

Remus rit tout bas et se tourna vers la table. « Tenez, prenez le mien, je vais m'en faire une autre tasse. »

« Non, merci, je peux m'en faire un. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Vous vous en sortirez avec le poêle ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. « Pour votre information, je n'ai jamais fait brûler de maison. »

« Non mais tu as seulement fait brûler tes cheveux une ou deux fois. »

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Sirius dans le cadre de la porte, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

Tonks sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement quand elle le vit. Il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme beau et robuste dont elle se souvenait. Il semblait vieux et abattu, son maigreur était effrayante et il avait de longs cheveux noirs, et ses yeux noirs étaient creux. « Sirius ? »

« Nymph, comment vas-tu ? » Il traversa la pièce en trois pas et la prit dans ses bras dans une étroite étreinte.

Elle remarqua qu'il s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, l'étreignait plus étroitement que nécessaire. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte. « Je… je vais bien. Et toi ? »

« Beaucoup mieux maintenant. » lui dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle. « Laisse moi te regarder. Tu as bien grandi, tu es une copie vivante de ta mère, enfin je crois. »

« C'est tout à moi sauf la couleur des cheveux, » dit elle.

« J'aime bien. Comment vont tes parents ? »

« Ils vont bien tous les deux. »

« Super, Nymph… »

« Tonks. »

Il rit, de son rire bien raque. « Ok, Tonks, tu as l'air en forme. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de toi, » répondit-elle, n'ayant pas pu se retenir.

Il rit encore. « Merlin, c'est bon de t'avoir ici. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois auror. Comment as-tu réussi à passer les entraînements sans tomber ? »

« Je suis tombée à de nombreuses reprises, mais mes capacités à changer d'apparence ont effacé tout ça. »

Il passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de Tonks et se tourna vers Remus. « Je crois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Lunard ? »

« Lunard ? » demanda Tonks.

« C'est le surnom que j'avais quand nous étions à Poudlard, » expliqua Remus.

« Quel était le tien ? » demanda t-elle à son cousin.

« J'étais Patmol et James Cornedrue. »

« C'est des surnoms étranges, où êtes vous aller les chercher ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Remus haussa les épaules.

« Prends une chaise, et je vais laisser Remus te raconter l'histoire pendant que je me prépare du thé, » dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers le buffet et se saisir de la bouteille de Whiskypurfeu.

Tonks retourna s'asseoir alors que Remus s'asseyait face à elle, se servant de grosses cuillères de sucre.

« Je suis un loup-garou, » commeça t-il.

Elle sursauta et se battit contre cette envie de partir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout ce qu'on avait bien pu lui dire sur les loup-garoux ne correspondaient pas à l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. « Vous n'en êtes pas un. »

Sirius grogna.

« Si, je vous jure que j'en suis un, » répondit Remus, souriant tristement. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux cacher ou sur lequel je plaisante. J'ai été mordu lorsque j'étais très jeune et mes parents n'ont jamais pensé que je pourrais aller à Poudlard à cause de ma… condition. Mais Dumbledore a dit que ce n'était pas un problème, alors je suis allé. J'ai installé près du Saule Cogneur l'entrée d'un tunnel qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante. Chaque mois, juste avant que je ne me transforme, l'infirmière de l'école m'aidait à me rendre jusqu'à l'arbre, et j'allais à la cabane où je me transformais. Après, je rentrais au château. »

« Mais la Cabane Hurlante est hantée? »

« Non. Quand je me transformais, j'étais seul, et lorsque j'étais sous ma forme de loup-garou je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon comportement. Je détruisais la cabane au fur et à mesure, me mordais et me lacérais. Tous les bruits qui venaient de là-bas, c'était à cause de moi. Les rumeurs qui disaient qu'elle était hantée commencèrent à partir de ce moment là et Dumbledore n'a rein fait pour les en dissuader, il savait que personne ne viendrait m'ennuyer s'ils avaient peur d'aller là-bas. »

« Comment arriviez-vous à passer le Saule Cogneur ? »

« Il y a une sorte de nœud au bas du tronc, appuyez dessus et les branches s'arrêtent de bouger assez longtemps pour rentrer. »

« Ok, maintenant je comprends mieux le Lunard comme surnom, mais les autres d'où sortent ils ? »

Sirius s'assit devant elle, emmenant avec lui sa tasse fumante de Whiskypurfeu avec une larme de thé. « Nous avons remarqué que Remus disparaissait une fois par mois. Nous étions devenus des amis très proches depuis la première année et quand un de tes meilleurs potes disparaît une fois par mois, tu commence à cogiter et tu comprends ce qui se passe. Alors James, Peter, sacré bâtard, et moi avons ardemment étudié et avons appris à devenir des animagus. En fait, James et moi avons appris, et après nous avons aidé Peter parce qu'il avait des difficultés, c'est espèce de bon à rien. »

« Tu es un animagus ? » demanda Tonks, suprise et impressionnée.

« Garde ça secret, nous l'avons tous fait en secret et nous ne nous sommes jamais déclarés. En tant qu'humain, nous ne pouvions pas nous trouver près de Remus lorsqu'il se transformait, mais si nous étions sous forme animale, il n'allait plus être seul lorsqu'il se transformait. Je me transforme en un gros chien noir, d'où mon surnom de Patmol, James était un cerf, nous l'appelions Cornedrue, et Peter s'est transformé en rat, ce qui aurait du nous mettre la puce à l'oreille ce qu'il était vraiment, et nous l'avons appelé Queudever. »

« Queudever ? Peter Pettigrew ? Dumbledore m'a parlée de lui. Mais… mais il est du côté de Voldemort maintenant. »

« Peter est celui qui a dit à Voldemort où trouver les Potter, » dit Remus calmement.

« Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? » siffla t-elle alors que son pied tapait dans la table et que sa tasse de thé se renversait encore une fois.

Remus se saisit de sa baguette magique et en un tour de poigné il n'y paraissait plus. « Je pense que vous avez votre dose de thé pour ce soir, Tonks. »

« Peter était le dernier des lâches qui s'est laissé séduire par le diable. Bâtard. » grogna Sirius. « Déchet de la société. Merdeux. Connard."

« Ca suffit Sirius, » grogna Remus.

« Sale pourriture. »

« Sirius ! »

« Il le mérite. »

« C'est vrai, mais ça ne change rien. Nous devons trouver un meilleur moyen de l'arrêter. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » intervint Tonks. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi s'est il retourné contre eux ? »

« James et Lily voulaient que je sois leur gardien du secret, » expliqua Sirius, tenant énervé sa tasse. « Je pensais que ce serait trop facile, tout le monde savait que James et moi étions très proches, donc ça aurait été évident que je sois leur gardien du secret. Nous savions que quelqu'un dans notre groupe d'amis partageait des informations avec Voldemort. A ce moment là, je pensais que c'était Remus, c'était difficile de savoir en quoi on pouvait ou ne pouvait pas avoir confiance, et j'ai laissé des bêtises obscurcir mon jugement. » Il semblait particulièrement en colère.

Remus parla tout bas, « Il y a bien longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, mon vieil ami, il y a eut un temps où je croyais que c'était toi. »

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et continua. « Enfin bref, je pensais que Peter serait le bon. Il nous adorait James et moi quand nous étions à l'école, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se serait retourné contre eux. Tout est de ma faute. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » insista Remus. « C'était la faute de Voldemort, la faute de Peter, mais pas la tienne. James et Lily ne t'auraient jamais blâmé, Harry ne t'a jamais blâmé, et il est temps que tu arrête de te sentir coupable. »

Tonks était touché par la grande amitié qui liait les deux hommes. Ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient comme des frères. Elle avait beaucoup d'amis, elle en avait rencontré la plupart à Poudlard, mais elle n'était pas aussi proche de l'un d'eux.

« Sang de bourbe ! Dechets du monde ! Vous salissez le nom de mes ancêtres ! Vous profanez leur demeure ! » La voie persante de Madame Black arriva jusqu'à eux et les fit sursauter.

« Fred ! Georges ! Vous avez intérêt à revenir ici et à aider ! Oh ! Quand je vous mettrai la main dessus ! »

« Je crois que la cavalerie est arrivée, » dit Sirius, en sautant sur ses pieds pour aller donner un coup de main.

« Ce sont les Weasley, » dit Remus à Tonks. « Molly et Arthur viennent avec quatre de leurs sept enfants, Bill, l'aîné, est aussi un membre de l'Ordre, mais il ne vit plus chez ses parents et il nous rejoindra plus tard. »

« Je connais Arthur, je le croise au Ministère, et je suis allée à Poudlard avec Charly Weasley. Ils sont tous roux avec des tâches de rousseurs, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est eux. C'est une famille surprenante. »

« Oh, je jure sur la barbe de Merlin que si ces garçons ne vont nétoyer leur bêtise je vais… je vais… oh ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais leur faire, mais je le ferai ! » Molly Weasley déboula dans la cuisine, un sac à provisions dans une main. Derrière elle, vinrent deux jeune demoiselles, une petite rousse et une belle jeune fille avec des cheveux châtains, chacune d'entre elle portait un sac, et un grand garçons dégingandé portait trois sacs. « Oh, Remus, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, Molly, merci. Je peux t'aider ? »

Elle nia de la tête. « Non, merci, j'ai assez d'aide. Oh, bonjour. »

Tonks tendit une main à la vieille femme. « Bonjour, je suis, eut, je suis Tonks, nouveau membre de l'Ordre. Vous devez êtres Madame Weasley. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Tonks, chérie, appelle moi Molly. Voici ma fille Ginny, mon fils Ron et son amie Hermione, et les jumeaux, Fred et Georges seront là dès qu'ils auront fini d'aider Sirius avec le portrait de sa mère. Arthur arrivera plus tard, il avait encore du travail au Ministère. J'espère que le dîner sera prêt avant que les autres n'arrivent. »

Tonks la regarda alors que d'un mouvement de baguette elle mettait en route le repas. En un rien de temps, trois casseroles étaient sur le feu, chacune touillée par sa propre cuillère. Un gros chaudron chauffait dans la cheminée. Des odeurs merveilleuses les entouraient et embaumaient la cuisine, faisant saliver Tonks.

« Ce serait plus facile si je ne vous avais pas tous dans les pattes, » dit Molly, en leur faisant quitter la cuisine. « Pourquoi n'allez vous pas dans le salon ? Non, cher Remus, j'apprécie l'offre mais ce sera plus facile si je fais ça seule. Je vous appellerai quand le dîner sera prêt. »

« Venez, » murmura Ginny à Tonks. « Elle a l'habitude. Maman aime s'occuper de tout. Si elle a besoin d'aide, elle nous appellera. »

« Oh, ouh, » grogna Hermione lorsqu'ils marchèrent dans le couloir où on pouvait sentir une odeur rance.

« Les jumeaux ont lâché une bombabouse, » dit Ron alors que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

Secouant la tête, Remus sortit à nouveau sa baguette et nettoya tout ça. Et l'instant d'après, l'odeur de la bombabouse était remplacée par un odeur plus plaisante de lilas.

« Oh, franchement, Professeur Lupin, vous trouvez ça drôle une odeur de lilas ? » Un jeune homme grand aux cheveux roux alla les voir dans le salon, suivi par un jeune homme identique à ce dernier.

« Professeur ? » murmura Tonks.

« Le professeur Lupin a enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. » expliqua Hermione.

« Oui, j'ai enseigné cette matière pendant un an, il y a deux ans maintenant, » dit Remus, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, ignorant le nuage de poussière qui émana du coussin. « Il n'y a plus de raison de m'appeler Professeur. »

Les jumeaux se laissèrent tomber sur le sofa. « Bien, _Remus_, » dit l'un des jumeaux.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle dans les bombabouses Georges ? » demanda Remus.

« La manière dont le visage de maman devient rouge et le fait qu'elle ne parvienne plus à faire des phrases complètes, » répondit il honnêtement.

Ginny gloussa, Hermione soupira, alors que Ron grognait.

« Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'aurais pensé que vous voudriez plutôt aider, pas stresser votre mère, » dit alors leur ancien professeur.

« On voulait juste briser la tension ambiance, » expliqua Fred. « Sans un peu de rigolade, on va tous se sentir aussi bien que si nous étions morts. »

« Bon point. Mais il y a d'autres moyens de ses changer les idées et de faire rire sans énerver ou mettre votre mère en colère. Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose de rire de la souffrance des autres. »

« Et quant à se réjouir des malheurs de Voldy ? »

« J'espère que vous réjouirez de la fin du règne de Voldemort, pas de ses souffrances. »

« Whau. Je crois qu'un professeur, reste toujours un professeur, » murmura Tonks.

Remus sourit.

Les jumeaux sautèrent sur leurs pieds, n'ayant pas remarqué Tonks plus tôt.

« Salut, moi c'est Fred et lui c'est Georges. Ou plutôt, je suis Georges et lui c'est Fred, nous avons oublié qui est qui. Et toi ? »

« Tonks. » Elle serra la main que le premier lui avait offert. « Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Tu fais parti de l'Ordre ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne semble pas être assez âgée. »

« Je suppose que c'est un compliment. »

« Les jumeaux sont en colère parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez vieux pour entrer dans l'Ordre, » expliqua Ginny.

« Mais ça ne les empêche pas d'essayer d'écouter aux portes, » souligna Remus.

« Nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de ce dont vous êtes en train de parler, » dirent-ils à l'unisson, en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Fred.

« Je suis auror. » leur dit elle.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ron dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

« Ne t'excite pas trop petit Ronnie, » dit Georges. « Tu ne pourras jamais être auror. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » dit Tonks. « Personne ne pensait que je serais, mais je… oh ! Bon sang ! »

« Ca va ? » demanda Remus, se levant pour l'aider alors qu'elle s'était prise les pieds dans le coin de la table.

« Ouais, ouais, je vais bien, » grogna t-elle, massant son tibia. « Je suis vraiment maladroite, c'est un miracle que je sois encore debout. »

« C'est difficile de devenir auror ? » demanda Ron.

« Il faut beaucoup travailler, mais c'est quelque chose en quoi je crois, et j'aime ce que je fais. J'étais pas mauvaise à l'école, pas la première la classe, mais j'avais de bonnes notes. Le fait que je sois une métamorphomage m'a beaucoup aidé. »

« Vous êtes une métamorphomage ? » demanda Hermione exciée.

« Ouaip. »

« Vous pouvez changer n'importe quelle partie de votre apparence ? »

Tonks acquiesça et, pour prouver ses dires, changea de visage. Un moment plus tard, ses cheveux devinrent d'abord orange puis aussi roux que ces des Weasley, son devint long et fin, comme celui de Ron, et des tâches de rousseur apparurent sur son visage.

« Oh, whaou, » murmura Ginny. « C'est trop cool ! »

« Ouais, c'est pratique. » dit Tonks en changeant encore une fois de visage. Ses cheveux devenus courts redevinrent de longues mèches roses, son se retroussa quelque peu, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient d'une belle couleur lavande. « C'est mon apparence préférée. »

« Quelle est votre apparence naturelle ? » demanda Remus.

Elle se renfrogna. « Fade. »

"Non, tu étais mignonne," dit Sirius en entrant dans la pièce. « Tonks n'aimait pas trop l'apparence des Black. »

Elle lui tira la langue. « Oui, qui voudrait être jugée à cause d'une belle apparence, de beaux cheveux ou d'un corps parfait ? »

« Tu as les yeux des Black. »

« La seule chose que je veux dire c'est que je suis contente de pouvoir changer mon apparence. C'est plus drôle comme ça, et puis ça m'aide beaucoup. »

« Je me demande, » commença Fred, en se grattant le menton, « si on e pourrait pas trouver comment… »

« C'est une grande idée, » marmonna Georges.

« Non, ce n'en est pas une, » dit Hermione.

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi nous parlons, Hermione. »

« Vous parlez d'un nouveau produit pour votre catalogue de vente par correspondance… »

« Chut ! » lui intimèrent les jumeaux.

« Maman ne sait qu'ils continuent de faire ça, » lui murmura Ron.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Tonks, se joignant à la conversation.

« Nous sommes les fiers fournisseurs Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux », expliqua fièrement Fred. « Une ligne d'objets magiques à des fins comiques ; »

Sirius rit.

Remus souriait. « Si vous pouviez mettre autant d'effort dans vos devoirs. »

Georges se renfrogna à ces paroles. « On croirait entendre maman. »

« Vous voulez voir notre catalogue ? » demanda Fred à Tonks.

« Bien sûr, j'en serais ravie. »

« Non, vous n'auriez pas du, » murmura Hermione.

Ginny murmura. « Eviter juste de vous porter volontaire pour tester un de leurs nouveaux produits et ça ira. »

La porte principale s'ouvrit et d'autres voix résonnèrent dans la maison. Sirius et Remus se levèrent pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants. Tonks les regarda sortir de la pièce, Remus s'arrêta à la porte et enfila une paire de chaussure.

« Ca doit être les autres membres de l'Ordre, » dit Hermione.

Ron s'assit au fond d'un fauteuil et posa une de ses mains sur son estomac. « Tant mieux, je suis mort de faim. »

« Tu as toujours faim, Ron, » dit Ginny.

Dumbledore, le Professeur McGonagall, et Fol Œil Maugrey entrèrent par la porte principale, discutant calmement.Les salutations d'usage prirent fin quand on entendit frapper à la porte et que le portrait de Madame Black commença à crier. Sirius alla alors cacher le portrait alors que Dumbledore et Remus allaient ouvrir la porte. Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore et Dedalus Diggle arrivèrent.

« Tout le monde à la cuisine, » annonça Madame Weasley. « Le repas est près. Les autres arriveront bientôt. »

« On attend encore combien d'autres ? » se demanda Tonks.

« Il en manque encore dix-huit. » lui murmura une voix à l'oreille.

Elle sursauta et se tourna pour voir qui était derrière elle. Tonks posa une main sur son cœur et tomba dans le regard de Remus. « Vous m'avez fait peur. »

« Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Allez, allons prendre un siège avant que les jumeaux ne s'amusent à ensorceler toutes les chaises autour de la table. »

**A suivre…**

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire qui fait plus de vingt chapitres !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt

**Dinou**


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà un second chapitre ! y a pas à dire, plus je traduis les fics de Failte, puis je me dis que c'est dure ! yahou, je galère, mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat !_

_Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le chapitre 3, je viens à peine de le commencer !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Remus se trouvait complètement sous le charme de la jeune cousine de Sirius. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui se passait avec elle, mais il était sûr que quelque chose en elle l'attirait. Elle était facile à vivre et avait un tempérament sympathique, mais quand il s'agissait de travail, elle se concentrait que sur le travail. Tonks était naturellement curieuse et n'avait pas peur de poser des questions. Elle apportait une certaine légèreté lors des réunions. Ca avait commencé le jour où Dumbledore l'avait présentée aux autres membres de l'Ordre.

- « Avant que nous ne commencions, je voudrais vous présenter un nouveau membre de l'Ordre, » dit le Directeur aux personnes présentes. « Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks, voudriez nous dire quelques mots ? »

- « Euh, pas vraiment, » répondit elle honnêtement.

Dumbledore la regarder par-dessus ses lunettes et sourit.

Avec un sourire timide, Tonks se leva et regarda, timidement, les personnes autour de la table. « Salut, euh, je m'appelle Tonks, juste Tonks. Je suis une auror junior, j'ai fini ma formation il y a tout juste un an. Je, euh, j'ai été honoré quand Albus m'a proposée de rejoindre l'Ordre, il m'a trouvée grâce à Sirius, qui est mon cousin, en fait, c'est mon grand cousin, ou il est un cousin un peu éloigné. Quelque chose dans ce goût là. Enfin bref, euh, j'espère que je pourrais aider, je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour botter les fesses de Voldemort… oh, euh, désolée, ma langue est aussi maladroite que le reste de mon corps. Désolée pour ça. Euh, je crois que, je dois vous remercier pour m'accueillir. Oh! Et je suis une métamorphomage, c'est devenu très utile avec le temps et je suis sûre que ça pourrait aider. Je trouve que… »

- « Nymph ! »

Elle tourna le regard vers Sirius qui s'appuyait sur sa chaise, la regardant paresseusement. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

- « Du calme, gamine. »

Elle se mit brusquement à rougir. « Euh, ouais, désolée. Merci de me laisser me joindre à vous. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle se rasseyait.

Dumbledore regarda les autres membres autour de la table, le regard pétillant. « Merci, Tonks, nous sommes très heureux que vous vous joignez à nous. »

Quand Dumbledor avait demandé des volontaires pour aller chercher Harry Potter, Remus remarqua que Tonks était la deuxième personne à avoir levé la main, après Sirius. Le Directeur hocha négativement la tête face à Sirius et regarda autour de la table.

- « Remus, je vais vous demander d'y aller car Harry vous connaît et il a confiance en vous. »

Lupin acquiesça. « Bien sûr, je serais plus que ravi d'y aller. » Il leva les yeux et remarqua que Tonks le regardait intensément.

- « Merci. Bien sûr, Alastor, Kingsley, Dedalus, Elphias, Surgis, Emmeline, et Tonks. J'ai parlé à Alastor et il a mis au point un plan pour organiser le voyage d'Harry pour le ramener ici. » Expliqua Dumbledore. « Maintenant, passons aux nouvelles. J'ai eut des nouvelles de Hagrid, il était parti parler avec les géants, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de chance dans cette mission. Mais il persiste et n'est pas prêt d'abandonner et de rentrer chez lui. S'il arrive quelque chose, vous pouvez être certains que je vous en informerai. Maintenant, Remus, comment se passent les choses avec les loups-garous ? »

Une fois de plus, Lupin sentit le regard intense de Tonks posé sur lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, j'en ai peur. Ils pensent que les sorciers méritent ce qu'il leur arrive vu la manière dont les sorciers les traitent depuis des années. »

- « Tu penses la même chose ? » demanda Tonks.

Il se tourna vers elle et nia de la tête. « Non. Personne ne mérite ça. Et je sais que tous les sorciers ne sont pas mauvais. »

La réunion dura encore une heure et ils discutèrent de Voldemort et ce qu'ils allaient faire pour avoir plus de membre. Leur problème majeur était que le Ministère contrôlait la Gazette du Sorcier et les gens croyaient plus ce qu'ils lisaient que ce que disaient les membres de l'Ordre. Puis Alastor expliqua son plan pour aller récupérer Harry.

- « Bien, je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir. » Annonça Dumbledore. « S'il arrive quelque chose, je vous contacterai. »

Il était tard et de nombreux de l'Ordre était partis dans la soirée. Sirius raccompagna Mr et Mme Weasley jusqu'au pas de la porte où ils parlèrent un moment calmement. Tonks et Remus parlaient dans la cuisine avec Bill.

- « Comment va Charlie ? » demanda Tonks.

- « Bien. Il est en Roumanie où il étudie les dragons et il essaie de recruter du monde pour l'Ordre. Je paris que si tu lui écris, il sera ravi. » lui dit Bill en roulant un parchemin qui avait été laissé sur la table.

- « Je vais peut être le faire. Il a prévu de venir en visite un de ces quatre ? »

- « Tu espère rallumer une vieille flamme ? » lui demanda t-il.

Tonks rougit. « Euh, non, c'est juste que ça aurait été sympa de le revoir. »

- « Vieille flamme ? » demanda Remus, se demandant pourquoi cette pensée le dérangeait.

- « Charlie et moi sommes allés quelques fois nous balader à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, rien de sérieux. »

- « Quelques fois ? » demanda Bill. « Ils y ont passé plus de la moitié de leur septième année. »

- « Premier vrai petit ami, tu sais ce que c'est ? On n'oublie jamais le premier. Charlie était un garçon génial, mais bon, nous ne devions pas rester ensemble. Je suis sûre qu'il trouvera une fille, une qui n'aura pas peur de se faire carboniser, mais ce n'est pas moi. Je veux dire, je suis sortie avec plusieurs hommes, pas des masses non plus, ce n'était rien de sérieux, et puis avec mon entraînement je n'avais pas le temps pour la romance. »

- « Qui sait, Tonks, je suis sûr que tu rencontreras l'homme qu'il te faut bientôt. »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'aîné des Weasley, ses yeux se rapprochèrent. « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un. »

- « Peut-être. »

- « Qui est-elle ? »

- « On essaie de garder ça pour nous, tu sais ce que c'est, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. »

- « Es tu amoureux ? »

Il léger sourire passa sur son beau visage. « Ouais. Ouais, je le suis. »

Tonks lui rendit son sourire. « C'est bon à entendre, Bill, je veux dire, avec tout ce qui se passe, l'amour est très important. »

- « Tu es romantique. »

- « Oui, je crois que je le suis. »

Sirius revint dans la cuisine, un regard ennuyé. « Je ne peux pas croire que je ne puisse pas aller avec vous chercher Harry. »

- « Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir, » dit Remus.

- « J'aurais pu y aller sous ma forme Patmol. »

- « Sirius, non tu ne peux pas. De toute façon, il sera bientôt là avec les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione. »

- « Wow, va y avoir du monde, » commenta Tonks.

Sirius grimaça, ne voulant pas paraître ravi. « Ouais, ça va être sympa. Mais Molly est sur mon dos à cause du nettoyage de la maison. Si je pouvais mettre la main sur Kreatur, je le ferais travailler. »

- « Kreatur ? » demanda Tonks.

- « Mon elfe de maison. » répondit Sirius. « Ou plutôt l'elfe de maison de ma mère, il n'aime pas l'idée de devoir m'écouter, il disparaît dès qu'il en a l'occasion. »

- « Où est ce qu'il va ? »

- « J'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche. »

- « Peut-être que tu devrais t'en préoccuper, » dit Remus.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Tu ne sais pas où il va et ce qu'il fait. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Il ne peut pas quitter la maison, et il _doit_ m'écouter, ce n'est comme s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. »

- « Bon, je vais vous laisser il fait nuit, » annonça Bill.

Sirius le regarda. « C'était sympa de te revoir. »

- « Ouais, de toute façon je reste dans le coin, fais moi savoir si tu as besoin de quelque chose. » Bill lui sera la main, puis fit de même avec Remus. « C'est pareil pour toi Remus. »

- « Merci, Bill, de toute façon on reste en contact, » répondit Remus avec un sourire.

- « Tonks. »

- « Bill. » se moquant de toute formalité, Tonks enlaça le grand rouquin. « J'espère te revoir bientôt. »

- « Et comment, » dit il en lui rendant son étreinte. « Prends soin de toi. »

- « Toi aussi. »

- « Tu dois rentrer chez toi rapidement ? » demanda Sirius à sa cousine quand ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois.

- « Pas vraiment, je ne commence pas à travailler demain avant 9:00 et il est encore tôt. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu mijote ? »

Il grogna. « Bien, je suis coincé ici. Alors je te propose de boire un verre de Whisky Pur Feu tout en parlant du bon vieux temps. »

Elle acquiesça. « Avec plaisir. »

- « Hey, Sirius, » appela Remus l'air de rien. « Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que les choses sont plus facile avec de la boisson ? »

- « Hey Lunard, pourquoi est ce que tu ne t'occuperais pas de tes affaires ? » demanda Sirius, utilisant le même ton que son ami.

- « Un verre ne peut pas nous faire de mal, » intervint Tonks.

Remus soupira et acquiesça. « Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

- « Ne sois pas si vieux jeu, » grogna Sirius, en prenant des verres dans le placard.

- « Je ne suis pas vieux jeu, j'ai promis à Dumbledore que je retournerai sur le terrain, et je dois me lever de bonne heure demain matin. »

Sirius hésita un moment avant de prendre un autre verre. « Reste avec nous un moment, Remus, nous ne pouvons pas nous faire à l'idée que demain tu puisses partir sans avoir un adieu digne de ce nom. »

- « Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? » demanda Tonks. « Retourner auprès des loups-garous ? »

Il grogna et se rassit autour de la table, prenant le verre que Sirius lui tendant. « Pas si on sait quoi faire. »

- « Que fais tu ? »

- « Bien, je, euh, j'ai découvert l'endroit où des loups-garous avaient créé une communauté et j'essaie de me faire accepter parmi eux. La prochaine pleine lune n'est pas avant deux semaines, donc ils sont tous encore sains de corps et d'esprit. »

- « De quoi ont-ils l'air ces loups-garous ? »

Remus prit une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu. « La plupart d'entre eux sont juste en colère, ils ont été rejetés par la société, incapable de conserver un travail ou une famille. Les autres sont juste abattus et dépressifs. En ce qui les concerne, le monde sorcier n'a que ce qu'il mérite après la manière dont il les a traités. »

- « Pourquoi ne penses tu pas comme eux ? »

- « Nymph a toujours adoré poser plein de questions, » intervint Sirius, en prenant un grande gorgée.

- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » dit elle cassante.

- « Ca ne me dérange pas, » dit Remis. « Comment veux tu qu'elle sache ce genre de choses si elle ne pose pas de question ? »

Sirius rit. « Tu n'as été professeur que pendant un an, Lunard, tu peux parler à nouveau comme tout le monde. »

L'ignorant, Remus reporta son regard sur Tonks. « J'ai vu du bon chez des gens. Dumbledore m'a permis de venir à Poudlard et m'a offert un poste d'enseignant. J'ai connu James et Sirius quand j'étais élève. J'ai vu de bonnes choses en eux et j'ai choisi de me concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur les mauvaises choses. J'ai toujours aussi, et c'est probablement stupide, l'espoir qu'un jour nous soyons vu comme des égaux par les sorciers, et non plus comme des monstres. »

- « Beau sentiment, » murmura Sirius, en finissant son verre.

- « Oh, Sirius, ne sois pas aussi abruti, » s'insurgea Tonks.

- « Il ne sait pas être autre chose, » dit Remus avec un ton sarcastique.

Après avoir laisser échapper un rire raque, Sirius servit un verre à son ami. « Bien joué, Lunard. »

- « J'ai appris du meilleur, » répliqua Remis, faisant tinter son verre contre celui de Sirius.

- « Que vas-tu leur dire pour qu'ils nous aident ? » demanda Tonks, essayant de revenir sur le sujet initial.

- « Je vais leur expliquer que Dumbledore va nous aider à obtenir les mêmes droits que les sorciers une fois que Voldemort sera vaincu. »

- « Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont marcher. »

- « Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Nous n'avons pas été extrêmement bien traité après la dernière défaite de Voldemort. »

Tonks acquiesça doucement. « Tu ne ressemble pas à l'idée qu'on se fait d'un loup-garou. »

- « Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture, » murmura Remus, en sirotant son verre.

- « Lunard est un grand home, » déclara Sirius, d'une voix quelque peu plus basse que nécessaire et pas très distinctement.

- « Mais je pense que tu es un cas rare parmi les loups-garous, » dit elle. « Est-ce que la plupart des loups-garous sont dangereux ? »

Remus acquiesça malheureusement. « Je ne sais pas s'ils sont dangereux parce qu'ils sont en colère ou parce qu'ils sont naturellement dangereux. Nous n'avons jamais pu être des membres à part entière de la communauté. Nous sommes seulement montrés du doigt et désigné comme des monstres. »

- « C'est si triste. »

Il haussa les épaules et but encore une gorgée.

- « Bon sang ! » cria Sirius. « Cette société ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd ! »

- « Merci mon ami. » Remus sourit et poussa le verre de Sirius hors de portée de ce dernier.

- « Qu'est ce que, euh, qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu, euh… tu sais ? » demanda Tonks.

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Excuse-moi ? »

- « Tu sas, chaque mois, à la pleine lune. »

- « Oh, quand je me transforme. Le professeur de Potions de Poudlard, Severus Rogue… »

- « Crétin, » interrompit Sirius.

- « Me prépare chaque mois de la potion Tue-loup, » continua Remus, ignorant l'interruption de Sirius. « Ca me permet de garder ma raison. Je m'enferme quelque part au loin et je prends la potion. Sirius a pu me rejoindre, quand il prend sa forme canine, ces derniers mois, ce qui est bien pour ne pas que je sois seule. »

- « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? La transformation ? »

Il remarqua une étincelle dans ses yeux alors qu'elle sirotait son Whisky Pur Feu. Tonks s'appuyait contre la table, son menton appuyer sur son poing, le regardant intensément alors que son corps tressaillait quand elle avait le hoquet.

- « Oui. »

- « As… (_hic_)… as tu déjà mordu quelqu'un (_hic_) ? »

- « Non, je n'ai jamais mordu quelqu'un. Je pense que tu en assez pour ce soir. »

- « Est-ce que j'ai été odieuse ? (_hic_) Si je dis ça c'est parce que parfois je peux être (_hic_) odieuse quand j'ai bu. Je ne veux pas dire que (_hic_) je le suis. Je veux dire que si tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions, tu n'es pas obligé. Vraiment, Remus, si tu (_hic_) ne veux plus répondre à mes questions, dis juste non, je te promets que je ne serais pas (_hic_) offensée »

- « Je garderai ça en tête et tu n'as pas été odieuse, Tonks. »

- « C'est une des choses qui est bien avec Lunard, » dit Sirius, en prenant son verre. « Il a une patience infinie. »

- « Il valait mieux entre toi et Cornedrue. »

- « Ca veut dire quoi cette remarque ? »

- « Ca veut tout simplement dire que vous étiez incorrigibles. »

- « Oui. Oui nous l'étions. »

Remus secoua la tête doucement, souriant dans son verre. « Tu te rappelles cette fois en sixième année où vous êtes venus me parler pour que je vous aide à vous rendre dans le dortoir des filles ? »

- « Te demander de nous aider ? » demanda Sirius en riant. « Tu nous a demandé de venir avec nous une fois que James t'a parlé de notre plan. Tu nous as suppliés ! »

- « Je n'ai jamais supplié, » s'offusqua Lunard, en prenant une gorgée dans son verre.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Tonks.

Remus se tourna pour la regarder. « Tu sais ce qui se passe quand les garçons essaient d'emprunter les escaliers pour se rendre dans le dortoir des filles ? »

Elle acquiesça.

- « Pour ça, tu peux remercier Patmol et Cornedrue. »

Le regard de Tonks passa de Remus à Sirius, qui était étalé sur la table, riant, puis elle reposa son regard sur Remus. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sirius releva la tête et fit tinter son verre contre celui de son ami, lui signaler qu'il pouvait lui raconter la suite de l'histoire.

Avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, Remus se retourna vers Tonks. « Bien avant qu'elle devienne Lily Potter, lorsqu'elle n'était encore que Lily Evans, cette dernière était l'objet de l'affection de James… »

- « Obsession, » interrompit Sirius.

- « Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il était obsédé par elle. Dès la première fois qu'il l'a vue, il a été sous le charme. »

- « Comme c'est romantique, » murmura Tonks.

Remus acquiesça de la tête. « Ouais, tu peux dire ça. James n'était pas un saint, mais il l'avait élevé au rang de référence et il jugeait toutes les femmes par rapport à elle, et à cause de ça, elle a été la première, et la dernière, relation à long terme qu'il n'ait jamais eut. De toute façon, James a été plutôt persévérant avec elle, et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour attirer son attention. Alors une nuit, il a décidé de tenter sa chance et d'être romantique. A ce moment là, Sirius sortait avec une camarade de chambre de Lily, euh, Jeanie ? »

- « Jeanette Rubins, » murmura Sirius, reculant sa chaise et regardant le plafond. « De longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus, et elle hurlait si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre d'ici à Bristol. »

- « Hurlait ? » rit Tonks.

Remus regarda son ami. « Par Merlin, Patmol, grandis un peu. »

- « Il y a des choses qu'un home ne peut jamais oublier. »

- « Enfin bref, » continua Remus. « Jeanette avait des visions de double rendez vous avec James et Lily, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que ces deux là se mettent ensemble… »

- « Elle était trop stupide pour réaliser que Lily ne pouvait pas la supporter. » interrompit encore une fois Sirius.

- « Tu veux raconter cette histoire à ma place peut-être ? »

- « Tu fais du bon travail, Lunard, il y a juste quelques remarques que je me dois de faire. »

- « Comme je le disais, Jeanette voulait aider. La nuit précédant l'anniversaire de Lily, James voulait se faufiler dans sa chambre et recouvrir le sol autour de son lit de fleurs… »

- « Oh mon Dieu, » dit Tonks en fermant les yeux et posant une main sur son cœur. « C'est la chose la plus romantique que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Et dire que c'est un jeune homme de seize ans qui a eut cette idée. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Lily est tombée amoureuse de lui. »

- « Juste pour préciser, c'était mon idée et Lily n'a pas commencé à sortir avec lui avant l'année suivante, » lui dit Remus. « Et elle ne lui a parlé pendant un mois après ça. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Arrête de m'interrompre et je te le dirai. »

Tonks porta ses doigts à sa bouche, et imita une fermeture qui se ferme sur ses lèvres.

- « C'était une idée romantique. Jeanette était supposée lancer un sort de silence autour du lit de Lily, ainsi on ne l'aurait pas réveillé et nous devions venir de bonne heure le matin. En fait, Jeanette, comme la plupart des copines de Sirius à cette époque, n'avait pas spécialement un cerveau très développé. Elle savait que Sirius devait venir alors elle a passé une heure à se coiffer et à se maquiller, et elle avait totalement oublié le sort de silence. Nous nous sommes faufilés dans leur chambre et Sirius est parti rejoindre Jeanette dans son lit, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec les prouesses de mon camarade avec les femmes, je ne voudrais pas que le délicieux repas que Molly nous a préparé ne remonte à la surface. »

Tonks rit et Sirius lança un regard noir à son ami.

- « James et moi nous sommes faufilés près du lit de Lily pendant Patmol jouait avec son amie. Ca devait être un sort très simple. Il s'était entraîné et il avait même trouve un moyen pour que les fleurs disent le nom de James. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de lever le bras, de se concentrer, fait un « J » avec sa baguette et dire _Corymbus Floridus_. Mais d'abord, il a voulut jeter un œil sur Lily, soyons honnête, il voulait voir ce qu'elle portait pour dormie. Cependant, comme Jeanette n'avait pas jeté le sort de silence, Lily s'est réveillée quand nous sommes entrés et nous a entendu nous approcher. Au moment où James tirait le rideau du lit de Lily, elle pointa sa baguette sur James et le frappa en plein visage, puis elle lui envoya un sort. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais elle m'a lancé un sort de silence pour que je ne puisse pas parler. Sirius a finalement décidé de se désenchevêtrer de Jeanette et de venir nous aider, mais Lily l'a frappé d'un sort jambe-en-coton et l'a ensuite envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bien sûr, pendant ce temps là, les autres filles se sont réveillées et sont allées prévenir le Professeur McGonagall. Nous avons eut deux mois d'heures de colle et les escaliers ont été ensorcelés pour ne plus laisser un seul garçon pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles. »

- « Mais pourquoi a-t-elle mis si longtemps à lui pardonner ? Je veux dire, si un mec s'introduisait dans ma chambre pour faire ça, je lui pardonnerais sur le champ. » dit Tonks.

- « Et bien, tu dois comprendre que Lily n'aimait pas et ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à James à cette époque là. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'expliquer et avec le nombre d'heures de colle que nous avions récolté, il n'a pas eut le temps de la forcer à le laisser s'expliquer. Je suis finalement parvenue à la faire m'écouter, elle et moi avions toujours été amis, et je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. Elle a été un peu hésitante, mais elle a commencé à être plus douce avec lui après ça. » expliqua Remus.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tonks. « Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle portait ? »

- « Un T-Shirt avec marqué dessus « The Beattles » et un short, » répondit Sirius. « Je m'en souviens, parce que James n'arrêtait pas d'en parler, il voulait savoir ce qu'étaient les Beattles. Nous avons du aller dans le Londres Moldu pour trouver qui ils étaient et il a alors acheté des disques.

- « Hmm, » dit Tonks en se frottant le menton, pensive. « Plus j'en entends, et plus je me demande s'il était gentil ou effrayant. »

- « James ne savait pas faire les choses à moitié, » expliqua Remus. « Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était amoureux de Lily et qu'il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir. »

- « Et il a beaucoup travaillé pour, » ajouta Sirius. « J'étais garçon d'honneur à leur mariage. »

Remus sourit tristement. « Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant que ces deux là. »

Sirius but la dernière gorgée de son verre. « C'en était écœurant, franchement. »

Tonks regarda sa montre et étouffa un bâillement. « Ca été vraiment amusant, mais je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi. »

- « Tu vas bien ? » demanda Remus.

Elle sourit et acquiesça. « Je vais bien, je tiens mieux l'alcool que certains. »

Sirius rempli son verre et le leva dans la direction de Tonks. « Je vais te faire regretter ces paroles un jour. »

« Quand tu veux. » Elle se leva et récupéra sa robe de sorcière à présent sèche. « Mais je dois aller travailler demain matin. »

Sirius se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. « C'était vraiment bon de te revoir, » lui murmura t-il en la serrant légèrement dans ses bras. « Passe par ici quand tu veux, j'adore avoir de la compagnie. »

De la sympathie et de la tristesse se lisaient sur le visage de Tonks. « Je le ferai. »

- « Bien. » Il se recula, un sourire aux lèvres. « Depuis quelques temps, Lunard commence à m'étouffer. »

Remus se leva et offrit sa main ç Tonks. « Ca a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Tonks, j'espère te revoir bientôt. »

Elle lui serra la main et essaya d'ignorer ce frisson agréable qui parcourait son corps alors qu'elle sentait cette grande main chaude entourer la sienne. « J'étais également très heureuse de te rencontrer, Remus. »

Sirius retourna s'asseoir et regarda son ami et sa cousine. Il était ni aveugle, ni stupide. Une fois que Tonks fut partie, il se mit à rire.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Remus, prenant son verre et celui de Tonks pour les mettre dans l'évier.

- « Tu étais en train de regarder ses fesses. »

Choqué, il se tourna vers son ami, le rouge lui montait au visage. « Franchement, Sirius, ne soit pas aussi grossier. Je n'ai pas fait ça. »

- « Oh que si Lunard, tu étais en train de mâter ma petite cousine. »

- « Je ne la mâtais pas. »

- « C'est ok, je pense qu'elle te mâtait aussi. »

Remus se retourna vers l'évier, son visage était en feu et son cœur battait très vite. Etait-il vraiment en train de la mâter ? Et _elle_ le mâtait _lui _?

Il secoua la tête. Il était trop bête pour avoir ne serait-ce que penser ça. Remus Lupin était un homme qui devait vivre sa vie seule, il était en accord avec ça et il s'était fait à l'idée que ce serait le genre de vie qu'il devait mener.

**A suivre…**

Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ??? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en m'envoyant une chtite review !

A bientôt j'espère

**Dinou**


	3. Chapter 3

_On ne tape pas la pauvre traductrice qui a enchaîné galère sur galère !_

_Mais je vous rassure, j'ai repris de l'avance avant de vous poster ce chapitre, j'en ai deux de finis et je suis en train de finir un troisième ! mais y en a encore une quinzaine qui m'attende..._

_Donc à partir de maintenant, je vais me remettre à publier une fois par semaine !_

_En espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes _

* * *

Il fallut presque une semaine avant que Tonks ne puisse revenir rendre visite à Sirius. Et c'était pour cette seule raison qu'elle entra calmement au 12 Square Grimmaurd en cette chaude et étouffante soirée. Revoir Remus Lupin n'avait rien à voir avec sa présence à cet endroit. Mais alors rien du tout. La seule raison de sa présence était de voir son cousin.

Toutefois, elle était très occupée avec son travail, mais il lui arrivait de se mettre à penser à Remus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ils n'avaient pas passé qu'une seule soirée ensemble. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison logique pour elle de penser à lui. Elle le connaissait à peine.

Comme la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, il y avait des signes évidents de présence humaine dans la maison. Au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait entendre le plancher craquer sous les pas des personnes qui marchaient à travers les couloirs dans les étages. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un rit rauque venant des escaliers. Tonks fut d'abord confuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que les Weasley allaient s'installer dans cette maison et elle réalisa que les enfants devaient être tous réunis dans une chambre.

La prote s'ouvrit derrière elle et Tonks se tourna pour voir Dumbledore passer devant le portait de Mme Black. Il sourit gentiment, mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un sourire de façade.

« Bonsoir, Tonks, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, Albus, merci, et vous ? »

« Oh, je vais bien. Je suis heureux de te voir ici, je viens de recevoir quelques nouvelles dont je voudrais discuter avec toi et Remus. »

Le rose monta rapidement aux joues de Tonks qui regardait le sol. « Euh, que, euh, qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Harry a été impliqué dans un accident hier, nous allons devoir envoyer l'avant-garde pour le ramener plus tôt que je ne l'avais pensé. Je voulais parler avec Remus et Alastor pour savoir quand ils pourraient se rendre dans le Surrey. »

« Est-ce que Harry va bien ? »

« Oh oui, il va bien et nous allons le ramener icu dès que possible pour faire face à ce qui va se passer ?"

« Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? »

« Viens avec moi. » Dumbledore commença à descendre le couloir en direction de la cuisine. « Je ne souhaite pas me répéter. J'en parlerai à Remus, Sirius, ainsi qu'à Molly et Arthur au même moment. »

Tonks suivit le directeur dans la cuisine où les autres étaient déjà installés.

« Oh, Albus, Tonks, vous voilà. » Molly sauta sur ses pieds lorsqu'ils entrèrent. « Voulez vous du thé ? Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à manger ? »

« Une tasse de thé sertait la bienvenue, Molly, merci, » dit Dumbledore alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise en bout de table.

« Oui, merci, » murmura Tonks, se sentant un petit peu timide alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur une chaise près d'Arthur.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je pense que ce qu'il voulait dire est : qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ce soir ? » dit Remus avec tact.

« Alastor devrait être là d'un moment à l'autre et ensuite je vous expliquerai tout, » leur dit Albus.

Sirius posa son verre sur la table et se pencha en avant. « Est-ce que c'est à propos de Harry ? »

« Ca le concerne, oui, merci Molly, mais ne t'en fais pas, il va bien. Je l'ai déjà contacté et si tout se passe bien, il devrait être ici à la fin de la semaine. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sirius menaçant.

Remus se racla la gorge. « Je suis sûr qu'Albus nous en aurait parlé si ça avait été nécessaire. Calme-toi, Sirius, nous saurons tout très bientôt. »

Sirius reprit son verre et se renfonça dans son siège, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Bon sang ! »

Les exclamations de Fol Œil furent suivies par les cris et les invectives de Mme Black. Lourdement, Sirius se leva pour aller aider Fol Œil avec le portrait.

« As-tu déjà essayé un sort de silence ? » demanda Fol Œil sur un ton grognon alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

« Un sort de silence ! » Sirius se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main alors qu'il parlait avec un ton sarcastique. « Pourquoi est ce que _JE _n'y ai pas pensé avant ? »

« Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, » grogna Fol Œil alors qu'il prenait une chaise près de Lupin.

« Du thé Alastor ? » demanda Molly alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise.

Il refusa d'un signe de tête alors qu'il sortir sa flasque. « Non, merci, Molly, je suis déjà servi. Bon, maintenant Albus, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Il semble qu'il y ait eut un accident près du domicile de l'oncle et de la tante d'Harry. Harry et son cousin rentraient chez eux quand ils furent approchés par un groupe de détraqueurs, Harry fut capable de les défendre et de sauver son cousin. Heureusement, Arabella Figg était là et elle a pu me prévenir de ce qui se passait, mais ce qui pose problème c'est que Harry est renvoyé de Poudlard. »

Molly soupira et Sirius se tendit sur sa chaise, prêt à bondir.

Dumbledore leva la main arrêtant Sirius avant que ce dernier ne l'interrompe. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de ça, je ne compte pas le renvoyer, de toute façon, il y aura une audience disciplinaire au Ministère de la Magie. Il n'y a pas de souci à se faire, il a jeté un sort alors que c'était une question de vie ou de mort, donc je pense qu'il va être jugé innocent. Je pense, également, qu'il est dans l'intérêt d'Harry de venir ici le plus tôt possible. J'ai demandé à Alastor de mettre au point un plan pour que l'avant-garde et je tiens à ce qu'ils aillent à Privet Drive dans quelques jours. »

« Pourquoi attendre ? » demanda Sirius. « Plus tôt il sera ici, plus vite il sera en sécurité. »

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, vraiment, » lui assura le professeur Dumbledore. « Mais nous devons être prudents. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi les détraqueurs se trouvaient là bas. Donc nous devons agir avec beaucoup de précaution dans l'intérêt d'Harry. Donc, Alastor, je remets ceci entre vos mains à présent. »

Fol Œil fouilla dans ses poches et commença à sortir du bric à brac.

Tonks prit délicatement sa tasse de thé et laissa son regard vagabonder. Sirius faisait tourner son verre dans sa main, la colère se peignait sur son visage. Son regard passa sur l'homme à côté de son cousin. Lupin la regardait ouvertement avec intérêt. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il sourit gentiment avant de reporter son attention sur Fol Œil.

« Voilà, » grogna Fol Œil, en déroulant un morceau de parchemin. « L'avant-garde, qui consiste de moi, Tonks, Lupin, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley Shackelbolt, et Emmeline Vance, arrivera au 4 Privet Drive dans la soirée le 6 Août. J'ai planifié le plan de route et nous nous rencontrerons ici demain soir pour en discuter. Ce dont nous avons besoin de savoir c'est comment nous allons faire avec ces moldus dans la maison pour le faire sortir sans problème. »

« Ces moldus, de quoi ont-ils l'air ? » demanda Tonks.

Sirius prit la parole. « Un ramassis d'ignorants, sans cervelle, têtus, étroits d'esprits, égoïstes… »

« Ils sont quelque peu mal à l'aise avec le monde sorcier, » interrompit Dumbledore. « Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

« Bien, mon père est né de moldu, j'ai pensé que peut être si je savais quel genre de personne ils étaient, j'aurais pu trouver quelque chose pour les faire sortir de la maison, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Réfléchis y, » dit Fol Œil. « Réfléchis si tu trouve quelque chose et auquel cas tu nous le diras demain soit. »

Sirius se pencha vers elle. « Je te parlerai d'eux plus tard. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Donc, demain soir, je veux que toi, Tonks, et toi, Lupin, soyez ici à sept heures tapantes. J'ai déjà envoyé un patronus aux autres, donc ils devraient être là également. Si tout se passe bien, Harry sera ici dans trois nuits. » dit Fol Œil.

Sirius sourit pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Je suis tellement heureuse qu'Harry vienne. » dit Molly. « J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir. »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de la raison qui aurait poussé les détraqueurs à venir dans le voisinage ? » demanda Lupin.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Nous ne parvenons pas à trouver une réponse, on peut seulement supposer, maintenant, que Voldemort n'est pas étranger à cela. Mais des personnes enquêtent sur la question. »

Dumbledore et Fol Œil ne restèrent pas longtemps. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de détails sur lesquels s'attarder et ils avaient tous les deux du travail.

« Je vais préparer l'autre lit de la chambre de Ron, » dit Molly, heureuse de trouver une autre corvée pour se tenir occupé. « Je savais qu'Harry allait venir, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt. Oh, attendez que Ron et Hermione l'apprennent, ils vont être tellement heureux de le revoir. »

« Et Ginny, » ajouta Lupin doucement.

« Oh, je ne pense pas, je pense qu'elle a dépassé le petit béguin qu'elle avait pour lui. »

« Ginny a le béguin pour Harry ? » demanda Tonks.

« Elle l'avait quand elle était plus jeune, mais ils sont devenus amis et je pense qu'elle a dépassé tout ça. » expliqua Molly.

« Harry dégage la même sophistication suave que James, » dit Sirius fermement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Nymph… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » interrompit elle sont cousin.

Sirius l'ignora. « Je vais tout lui apprendre, il sera le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard cette année. »

« Je crois que Harry est encore un peu jeune pour ce genre d'enseignement; », intervint Lupin.

« Oh, allez, Lunard, qui t'a apprit tout ce que tu sais ? »

« James ? »

« Non ! C'était moi ! Je vous ai appris à tous les deux comment vous en sortir avec les femmes. »

« Personne n'enseignera quoi que ce soit à Harry sur les femmes, » les prévint Molly.

Remus mit ses bras sur la table et sourit à son vieil ami. « Tout ce que je sais sur les femmes je l'ai appris en faisant l'exact opposé de ce que tu me disais de faire. »

« C'est pourquoi tu te retrouve sans femme maintenant, » di Sirius du tac au tac.

« Nope, je suis presque sûre que ça a avoir avec ma lycanthropie. »

« Nan. Tu es quelques de bien, Lunard, quelque part là dehors il y a une femme qui pourra passer outre ton petit problème mensuel. »

« Et puis, toutes les femmes ont un problème mensuel, » murmura Tonks.

Sirius, Remus et Arthur rirent alors que Molly faisait claquer sa langue montrant bien sa désapprobation.

« Tu vois, » sourit Sirius à son meilleur ami. « Il y a des femmes gentilles, compréhensives, dehors. »

« J'aimerais te rappeler qu'il y a des enfants dans cette maison, » dit Moly. « S'il te plaît fait attention à ton langage.

« Nous n'avons rien dit d'offensant, » grogna Sirius.

« Pourquoi n'allons nous pas hors du champ d'action de Molly ? » suggéra Remus, en se mettant sur ses pieds.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, » dit elle. « Je ne peux pas rendre cet endroit impeccable rapidement avec vous dans mes pattes. »

« Es tu sûre que je ne peux pas aider ? » demanda Tonks, en se levant et en cognant dans la tasse qui était en face d'elle.

En soupirant, Molly leva sa baguette et nettoyant le thé qui avait été renversée. « J'en suis certaine Tonks. »

Sirius prit sa cousine par le bras et l'emmena hors de la cuisine. « Allez viens, elle préfère que nous ne soyons pas là. »

« J'ai apprécié le geste, ma chérie, » lui dit Molly. « Mais je vais plus vite seule. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas commencer à réfléchir à un moyen de faire sortir les moldus de chez eux ? »

« Ca semble être une bonne idée, » dit Sirius alors qu'il traînait Tonks hors de la cuisine en lui tenant la main et en se saisissant d'une bouteille de WhiskyPurFeu de l'autre main. « Allez en discuter et trouver une solution. »

Sans en rater une miette de la conversation Remus prit la bouteille de la main de son ami et la remit à sa place à côté de la tasse de thé.

En lâchant un soupire d'exaspération, Sirius les conduisit dans le vieux et sal petit salon.

« Alors, comment sont ces moldus, ceux chez qui Harry vit ? » demanda Tonks, en s'asseyant sur un bord du sofa.

« Je ne les ai jamais rencontré, mais je sais que Harry ne les tient pas vraiment dans son cœur, » répondit Remus, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un vieux fauteuil.

Sirius grogna et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table. « C'est une bande de brutes. Est-ce que tu sais qu'ils l'ont fait vivre dans un placard sous des escaliers pendant les onze premières années de sa vie ? Ils ne voulaient pas de lui et ils lui ont fait bien comprendre régulièrement. »

« Ils ne sont pas à l'aise avec le monde sorcier, » expliqua Remus. « Sa tante n'a rien à voir avec Lily, en fait, Lily et sa sœur ne se sont plus jamais parlé depuis l'entrée de Lily à Poudlard. Pétunia n'a jamais approuvé le fait que sa sœur soit une sorcière et elle haïssait James. Elle pensait que nous étions tous des monstres. Elle et son mari aiment ce qui est _normal_. »

« Et puis ils ont cet horrible cochon qui leur sert de fils, » ajouta Sirius.

« Ca ne semble pas être des gens très gentils, » commenta Tonks.

Remus souffla. « Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'ils ne sont pas à l'aise avec nous, ils essaient de contrôler quelque chose qui est hors de leur contrôle. »

« C'est quelque chose qui me mettait hors de moi lorsque j'étais jeune, que je ne puisse pas parler des moldus que je connaissais à ma famille. »

« Est-ce que tu connais beaucoup de moldus ? » demanda Remus.

Tonks fit un signe de tête. « Mon père est un enfant de moldu, donc j'ai une tripotée de cousins de son côté et quelques amis que j'ai connu grâce à eux. Je devais être extrêmement prudente et faire attention à ce que je faisais lorsque j'étais avec eux. Je me souviens, mes cousins Anna et David, ils avaient une voisine qui était une vieille dame, Mme MacNeely. Elle n'aimait entendre les enfants jouer et elle nous criait toujours dessus si nous étions trop près de chez elle. Elle était tellement effrayante qu'on lui piétinait ses fleurs ou on lui éclaboussait ses fenêtres. Il y a eut cette fois, quand j'avais neuf ou dix ans, quelques uns d'entre nous étaient dans le jardin en train de jouer au football quand l'un d'entre nous a envoyé le ballon au milieu d'un de ses parterres de fleurs. Bien sûr, elle l'a vu et elle est venue vers nous en courant nous menaçant avec son balai et elle nous a dit que nous allions avoir de gros ennuis. J'étais tellement effrayée, qu'accidentellement j'ai fait voler son balai et l'ai abattu sur sa tête. »

Remus et Sirius rirent à gorge déployée.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, accidentellement, » rit Sirius.

« Ce n'étais pas sensé être drôle, » continua t-elle. « J'ai du l'aider à replanter ses fleurs quans mon père et ma mère ont essayer de la convaincre que c'était à cause du vent que son balai s'était envolé. »

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? » demanda Remus.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait croire d'autre ? J'ai du replanter ses fleurs comme il faut, et en y repensant, elle a gagné un concours du plus beau jardin. »

Sirius s'assit mieux et claqua des mains. « Ca ressemble à quelque chose que les Dursley pourraient faire. »

« Vraiment ? Nous pourrions leur envoyer une lettre ou quelque chose comme ça qui leur dirait qu'ils vont gagner quelque chose s'ils vont à une cérémonie ou un truc dans ce goût là. » dit Tonks excitée. « Je me souviens que Mme MacNeely avait un grand trophée qu'elle mettait juste devant sa fenêtre. »

« C'est une bonne idée, » dit Remus. « Ca semble être quelque chose qu'ils peuvent croire. »

« J'irai chez mes parents et j'achèterai des fournitures moldues dans une papèterie, » dit-elle. « C'est trop tard pour l'envoyer par la poste, mais je peux faire croire que c'est venu par la poste et la déposer dans leur boite aux lettres. »

« Ca ressemble à un plan, » dit Sirius. « Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils vont marcher. »

« C'est quelque chose dont ils peuvent se vanter, » ajouta Remus.

« Je l'écrirai ce soir et toi et Fol Œil y jetterez un œil, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, » dit Tonks à Lupin.

Il acquiesça. « Je suis sûr que Harry sera heureux d'être ici. »

« Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi les détraqueurs se trouvaient là-bas », dit Sirius. « Ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'y trouver. »

« Dumbledore fait tout ce qu'il peut pour répondre à cette question, tu le sais. »

« Je sais, mais, bon sang, je déteste être coincé dans cette maison ! Je me sens si inutile. »

« Sirius, tu nous es d'une grande aide. Tu laisse l'Ordre utiliser ta maison, qui sait ce que nous aurions fait si nous n'avions pas eut cette maison. Et tu m'as donné un endroit où vivre. Tu dois être patient. »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, Lunard. »

Remus nia de la tête. « Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je comprends ta solitude mieux que personne. Mais je te parle en ami, ne fais rien de stupide. Nous travaillons à t'innocenter et bientôt tu pourrais sortir librement. Et bien avant, Harry sera bientôt là. »

« Je sais. »

« Et ce n'est pas comme si cette maison était totalement vide. »

Comme si quelqu'un tenait à illustrer ses propos, un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers, suivi du portait de Mme Black hurlant, et Molly hurlant à son tour sur les jumeaux.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que Sirius se mettait sur ses pieds. « C'est vrai, Lunard, c'est vrai. » Il quitta la pièce pour aider Molly à mettre le rideau en place devant le portrait.

Tonks s'avança vers Remus et demanda en baissant la voix. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Il soupira. « Sirius va aussi bien qu'il peut aller. Je veux dire, je pense qu'il va bien. Il a passé douze ans à Azkaban, perdu son meilleur ami, a été fuit par ses vieux amis, et maintenant il est libre, mais il ne peut pas prouver son innocence, et depuis il est coincé ici jour après jour. Cette maison n'a jamais été la maison du bonheur pour lui et se retrouver ici lui rappelle la vie qu'il avait avant de déménager chez James et sa famille. »

Les épaules de Tonks s'abaissèrent et une vague de pitié la submergea. « Pauvre Sirius. »

« Ne ressens pas de pitiè pour lui, il ne le veut pas. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, notant à quel point il semblait fatigué. « Tu es vraiment un ami. »

« J'au eut de la chance de les avoir, lui et James. »

Tonks posa une main douce sur son bras. « Et il a de la chance de t'avoir toi. »

Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, mais elle nota qu'il s'était tendu lorsqu'elle l'avait touché.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Il était rare qu'une personne le touche, même les personnes qui se disaient être ses amis étaient toujours hésitants à rester trop près de lui. Bien longtemps après qu'elle eut enlevé sa main, il ressentait toujours la chaleur de sa main là où elle l'avait posée.

Sirius revint, un sourire léger sur le visage. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la manières dont sa cousine et son ami étaient proches l'un de l'autre ou la façon dont ils s'étaient rapidement éloignés lorsqu'il était entré.

« Les jumeaux ont lancé trois bombabouses, simultanément, dans une des chambres vides à l'étage, » annonça t-il, alors qu'il se laissait tombé sur une chaise. « J'adore ces gosses. »

Remus se recula, et nota qu'il pouvait toujours sentir les effluves de vanille qui émanaient de Tonks. « Parce qu'ils te rappellent beaucoup toi et James à leur âge. »

« Oh je t'en pr, James et moi avions plus de finesse que des bombabouses. »

Remus leva un sourcil en guise de réponse.

« Bien, on ne l'a plus fait depuis que notre quatrième année. »

« Alors qu'est ce que c'était pour notre dernier jour de cours ? »

« Ce n'était pas des odeurs de bombabouses. »

Tonks rit. « Des odeurs ? »

« Demande lui quelles odeurs ils ont lâché dans le château. », lui murmura Remus.

« Je ne pense que je veuille savoir, » lui murmura t-elle.

« Nous ne pouvions pas quitter Poudlard en faisant quelque chose d'insignifiant, » se défendit Sirius.

Remus roula des yeux. « Bien sûr que vous ne pouviez pas. »

« Bien, c'était sympa, » dit Tonks en se levant. « Mais je dois partir. »

« Quoi ? Mais il est encore tôt ! » protesta Sirius.

« Je sais, mais je veux aller chez mes parents et je dois aller à la papèterie, ensuite je vais devoir me lever de bonne heure et me rendre au Ministère si je veux être sûre de pouvoir être là à la réunion de demain soir.

« C'est bon, » grogna Sirius alors qu'il se levait. « Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Nymph, la porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras. « Merci, Sirius, mais si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, je vais arrêter de venir. »

« Bon sang, » murmura t-il dans ses cheveux roses.

Remus se leva également. « Prends soin de toi Tonks. »

« Toi aussi. » Elle avança d'un pas et tendit le bras pour prendre celui qu'il lui offrait. Elle se cogna dans la table et trébucha, en lançant un juron dans un soupir.

Remus la rattrapa en la prenant dans ses bras et la stoppa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur la table. « Ca va ? »

Elle se releva, et frotta sa jambe avec sa main. Il tenait légèrement le bras de Tonks pour l'aider à rester debout.

« Ouais, » murmura t-elle. « Je vais avoir un bleu, mais ce n'est pas le premier. »

Sirius rit. « Je me demande comment tu as pu survivre à l'entraînement pour devenir Auror ? »

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

« Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, » offra Remus, relâchant la prise qu'il avait sur eller.

Son instinct premier lui disait de lui dire que xce n'était pas nécessaire, mais à la place elle répondit, « Avec plaisir, merci. »

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le léger sourire de Sirius au moment où ils quittaient la pièce.

« Si, euh, vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit les gars, si vous avez besoin que je vous ramène quelque chose ici, vous n'avez qu'à demander », dit elle, mal à l'aise face à la solitude des deux maraudeurs.

« Merci, j'apprécie l'offre. » Sa voix était basse.

« Pen… pendant combien de temps vas-tu rester ici ? »

« Je vais rester terré ici jusqu'à la prochaine plein lune. »

« Tu seras prudent, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je fais ce que je peux pour aider l'Ordre."

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait ce besoin de l'entendre la rassurer. _Je le connais bien_, pensa t-elle. _Pourquoi suis-je si inquiète pour lui ? Pourquoi je tiens tant à lui ? Parce que je suis inquiète pour Sirius. __Si quelque chose arrivait à Remus, qui resterait-il à Sirius ? Je ne me fais que du souci pour Sirius._

« Tonks ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise de voir qu'il était toujours près d'elle, la regardant ? Elle rougit et sourit doucement. « Je, euh, je crois que je vais y aller. Juste, euh, fais moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Hum, oui, euh, bonne nuit. » Elle se cogna dans la porte.

Rapidement, Remus se rapprocha d'elle, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le soufflé de Nymphadora. Il tourna le verrou et lui ouvrit la porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'était fermé ? » murmura t-elle embarrassée. « Avec tous les sorts et les enchantements, il n'y a aucune foutue raison pour que ce soit fermé.

« Bonne nuit Tonks. »

« Bonne nuit Remus ».

A suivre...

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran !

A +

Dinou


	4. Chapter 4

**Quand on s'y attend le moins**

Chapitre 4

« Lunard, te voilà ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches ici ? »

Remus leva les yeux alors qu'il était mi-allongé sur son lit, lisant un livre, pour voir Sirius accoter aux montants de la porte. « Je ne me cache pas, je lis. »

« Je pensais que tu étais devenu trop vieux pour ça. » Sirius entra dans la chambre et prit place sur la chaise du bureau.

« Tu n'abandonneras jamais ton penchant pour la lecture. Peu importe. Prêt pour demain soir ? »

« Je crois. Fol Œil nous a tous fait mémoriser le plan de vol pour amener Harry ici, je pense qu'il l'a élaboré plus compliqué qu'il ne fallait, mais je sais que c'est parce qu'il tient à la sécurité de Harry. »

« Ouais, bien, je pensais… »

« Non, Sirius. »

« Franchement ça craint. »

Remus posa son livre et s'assit. « Je sais, mais Harry sera là demain et Molly tient à ce que tu fasses de ton mieux pour rendre cette maison propre, ça t'occupera un moment. »

Il grogna. « Ouais, je suppose, mais Harry ne sera là que quelques semaines avant qu'il ne doive repartir pour Pourdlard et la maison sera vide à nouveau. »

« Je serai dans le coin, ainsi que l'Ordre et Tonks. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius. « En parlant de Tonks. »

« Quoi Tonks ? » demanda Remus, espérant apparaître nonchalant.

« Oh, je pense qu'elle en pince pour toi. »

« Je pense que tu es cinglé. »

« Je sais que je suis cinglé. Et elle en pince pour toi et je pense que tu en pince aussi pour elle. »

Remus secoua la tête et reprit son livre, essayant de trouver l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. « Tu as une imagination débordante. »

« Sérieusement, Lunard, dis moi quand as-tu été avec une femme pour la dernière fois ? »

« Quand as-_tu_ été avec une femme pour la dernière fois ? »

Sirius frissonna. « Je ne veux pas penser à ça, je suis déjà assez déprimé comme ça. Je pense que tu devrais foncer. »

« Ne soit pas stupide. »

« Pourquoi essaies-tu de le combattre ? »

« Il n'y a rien à combattre. »

« Allons Remus, tu es un homme intelligent. »

« Ca suffit, Sirius. »

« Tu as besoin d'une femme bien. »

« Mais aucune femme bien ne veut de moi. »

« Nymph voudrait bien. »

« C'est bon, Sirius, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! »

Sirius se redressa sur sa chaise, surpris par le ton menaçant qu'avait utilisé son ami. « Il semblerait que j'ai dépassé les bornes. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que tu es mon ami, Remus, et je veux que tu sois heureux. Tu dois être aveugle, sour et stupide pour ne pas voir qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux. »

« J'ai au moins dix ans de plus qu'elle… »

« Treize. »

« J'ai treize ans de plus qu'elle et je n'ai rien à moi. Pourquoi, pour l'amour du ciel, je voudrais entamer une relation avec elle ? »

« Je ne veux pas dire que tu doives te marier, jusque tu devrais essayer de mieux la connaître. »

« Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupon. »

« Je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérite d'être heureux. »

« Je suis heureux. »

« Tu es seul. »

« J'ai passé presque toute ma vie seul » admit Remus calmement. « Je m'y suis fait. Je peux trouver le bonheur ailleurs que dans le lit d'une femme. »

Secouant la tête, Sirius se leva et remit la chaise sous le bureau. « Alors tu ne sais pas ce qu'est vraiment le bonheur, Lunard. Avec la bonne femme, du bonheur tu montes au paradis. »

« Par l'enfer, où est Tonks ? » grogna Fol Œil alors qu'il passait dans le couloir.

« Elle a encore quelques minutes, » dit Sirius, en regardant l'heure.

« Je n'aime pas ça, on pourrait être déjà parti. »

Remus regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois en moins de trois minutes. Un million de scenarios passaient dans son esprit. _Etait-elle blessée ? S'était-elle perdue? __Est-ce que quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Elle était si jeune et avec tout ce qu'il se passait, les aurors avaient des heures difficiles. Peut-être devrions nous envoyer un hibou au Ministère et voir…_

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand la porte principale s'ouvrit et tout le monde se tourna. Tonks apparu un moment après, ses cheveux étaient d'un rose brillant avec quelques piques. Ses yeux noirs scintillaient alors qu'elle tenait son balais sur son épaule.

« Tu as vu l'heure. » jappa Fol Œil.

« Quoi ? Je suis à l'heure. » répondit-elle.

« A peine. Bon, allons y. »

« Bonne chance, » dit Molly nerveusement.

« Ouais, rentrez vite, » ajouta Sirius.

« Tout le monde a son balais ? »

Tout le groupe acquiesça.

« Allons y. » Fol Œil le conduisit hors de la maison.

Le soleil était couché et l'obscurité prenait place. La lune et les étoiles étaient cachées derrière une barrière de nuage, leur donnant une bonne couverture dans l'obscurité.

« Bien, » Fol Œil se tourna vers eux. « Nous allons transplaner près de la rue où se trouve la maison de Potter, dès que son oncle et sa tante seront partis, nous entrons et nous l'emmenons. Lupin, tu entres dans la maison en premier puisqu'il te connaît. Les autres, vous restez à proximité, silencieux, en restant sur vos gardes. »

Une série de petit pop se firent entendre alors que les huit membres de la Garde Rapprochée disparaissaient et qu'ils réapparaissaient dans une allée sombre. Remus et Fol Œil apparurent les premiers, puis suivirent rapidement Dedalus, Elphias, Hestia, Kingsley, Sturgis, Emmeline et Tonks.

« Nous y sommes, » dit Fol Œil.

Tonks se rapprocha et suivit des yeux le doigt que pointait Fol Œil sur une maison en bas de la rue. La porte s'ouvrit et les voix des Dursley résonnèrent dans la rue.

« Allons, Dudlinouchet, n'est ce pas excitant ? »

« Arrête ça maman. »

« Laisse les cheveux de cet enfant tranquille, Pétunia, il est très bien. »

« C'est tellement excitant, Vernon, juste de penser à la tête des voisins lorsqu'ils vont savoir ce que nous avons gagné. »

« Ah ! Peux tu imaginer ce que va dire Frank lorsqu'il va entendre ça ? »

Leurs voix disparurent alors qu'ils montèrent dans leur voiture, puis ils partirent.

« Ok, c'est à nous, » murmura Fol Œil, en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Tonks avança d'un pas, et rentra dans Hestia, qui chancela et tomba sur Sturgis. « Désolée, » murmura t-elle embarassée.

« Regarde où tu vas, on ne veut pas que tout le quartier sache que nous sommes ici. » jappa Fol Œil.

Dans un geste de galanterie, Remus l'aida et se remettre sur ses pieds. « Ca va ? »

Elle acquiesça, heureuse qu'il fasse si noir pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Ils approchèrent silencieusement du 4 Privet Drive et firent le tour de la maison. Kingsley toucha de sa baguette la serrure de la porte et murmura un sort pour l'ouvrir. Il poussa la porte et se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer les autres membres de l'ordre. Ils entrèrent tous dans la cuisine.

_CRASH !_

« Oh, bon sang, » murmura Tonks exaspérée quand il fit tomber une assiette du comptoir de la cuisine.

« Bon sang, Tonks, on ne peut dont t'emmener nulle part ? » lui dit Fol Œil avec aigreur.

Hestia rit nerveusement alors que Dedalus ricanait avec appréhension.

« C'est bon, Alastor, » dit Lupin calmement, il pointa sa baguette sur l'assiette en morceau. « _Reparo_ » Les pièces se réassemblèrent et l'assiette reprit sa place sur le comptoir.

« Bien, Potter sait définitivement que nous sommes là, » murmura Kingsley.

« Nous ne voulons pas l'effrayer, » dit Lupin alors qu'il menait les autres de la cuisine au couloir.

« Où penses-tu qu'il se trouve ? » demanda Emmeline.

« Où est sa chambre ? » murmura Elphias.

« Peut être que Remus devrait aller le chercher, Harry le connaît, » suggéra Tonks, se sentant à la fois excitée et nerveuse.

Fol Œil se tourna vers le haut des escaliers. « C'est une bonne idée. » Ses yeux tournèrent et braquèrent, « Baisse ta baguette, mon garçon, tu risques d'éborgner quelqu'un. »

Sept paires d'yeux suivirent le regard de Fol Œil en haut des escaliers pour voire Harry debout, tenant sa baguette devant lui. Il parla d'une voix mal assurée « P-Professeur Fol Œil ? »

Fol Œil secoua sa tête dégarnie. « Professeur, je ne sais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'enseigner, pas vrai ? Descends donc, on aimerait bien te voir de plus près. »

Quand il hésita, Lupin fit un pas en avant et dit gentiment, « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous sommes venus te chercher. »

Les marches craquèrent alors qu'Harry descendait. « P-Professeur Lupin ? C'est vous ? »

Tonks n'était pas connue pour sa grande patience et elle trouvait stupide de rester debout dans le noir à essayer de convaincre un gamin qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en prendre à lui. « Pourquoi est-ce que nous restons dans le noir ? Lumos. »

L'extrémité de la baguette illumine tout le couloir et tout le monde prit une meilleure position pour voir le fameux Harry Potter. Remus sourit d'une manière rassurant et Harry baissa lentement sa baguette. »

« Oooh, il est exactement tel que je l'imaginais, » dit Tonks excitée. « Salut Harry ! »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire Remus, c'est le portrait de James, » dit Kingsley.

« Sauf pour les yeux, » fit remarquer Elphias. « Ce sont ceux de Lily. »

Fol Œil s'approcha et monta une marche. « Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est lui Lupin ? On aurait l'air fin si on ramenait un Mangemort qui aurait pris son apparence. Il faudrait lui demander quelque chose que seul le vrai Potter peut savoir. A moins que quelqu'un ait apporté du Veritaserum. »

« Harry, quelle forme prend ton Patronus ? » demanda Lupin.

« La forme d'un cerf. » répondit Harry, d'un ton nerveux.

Lupin acquiesça. « C'est lui, Fol Œil. »

Harry bougea doucement, nerveusement, et descendit tous les escaliers, glissant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Ne mets pas ta baguette là mon garçon ! » rugit Maugrey. « Imagine qu'elle s'enflamme toute seule ? Des sorciers plus expérimentés que toi se sont retrouvés avec une femme en moins ! »

Tonks était intriguée. « Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un qui a perdu une fesse ? »

« Peu importe, ne mets pas ta baguette dans la poche arrière, c'est tout ! » Il grogna, puis prit la direction de la cuisine. « Question de sécurité élémentaire, mais personne ne s'en souci plus… »

Tonks roula des yeux, regrettant déjà sa question.

« Je l'ai vu, » grogna t-il.

Tonks tourna son attention sur Remus qui serrait la main de Harry. Le garçon semblait heureux de revoir son ancien professeur et elle l'entendit murmurer à Lupin.

« Je suis… vous êtes chanceux, les Dursley sont sortis… »

« De la chance ? Ha !" Elle l'interrompit, lui expliquer comment elle leur avait envoyé une lettre à propos du concours national de la plus belle pelouse de banlieue.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry. « On va partir d'ici n'est ce pas ? C'est pour bientôt ? »

« Presque tout de suite, » assura Lupin. « Nous attendons simplement le feu vert. » Il vint se mettre près de Harry pour lui qu'il allait vivre dans un endroit sûr avant de se tourner et lui présenter les autres membres de la Garde Rapprochée. « Voici Alastor Maugrey, Harry. »

Harry sembla mal à l'aise. « Je sais. »

« Et voici Nymphadora… »

« _Ne _m'appelle_ pas_ Nymphadora, Remus, » l'interrompit elle en frissonnant. « C'est Tonks. »

« Nymphadora Tonks qui préfère être connue sous son seul nom de famille, » acheva Lupin, essayant de combattre le sourire qui allait naître sur ses lèvres.

« Toi aussi, tu préfèrerais si ton idiote de mort t'avait baptisé _Nymphadora_ », marmonna Tonks.

Lupin désigna les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce et les présenta à Harry. Il semblait surpris par le nombre de personne qui s'était réunie dans la cuisine de sa tante.

« Un nombre surprenant de volontaires se sont proposé de venir te chercher, » dit Lupin, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry, la commissure de ses lèvres se convulsèrent légèrement.

Tonks continua de regarder dans la cuisine, impressionnée par la propreté. « Ils sont très propres tes Moldus. Mon père aussi est un Moldu, mais c'est un vrai cochon. J'imagine que ça dépendre des personnes, comme chez les sorciers. »

« Heu… oui. » répondit Harry avant de se retourner vers Lupin.

Pendant que Remus et Maugrey parlaient avec Harry, Tonks continua de regarder autour d'elle. Le comptoir était si brillant qu'elle pouvait presque voir son reflet dedans. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le réfrigérateur où se trouvaient des photos d'un garçon gros, qui n'avait pas un air aimable sur le visage, attachées avec de drôles de petits-objets en plastique. Ses oreilles frisèrent lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Remus dire à Harry d'aller faire ses valises. Elle avait hâte de mieux connaître Harry Potter.

« Je viens t'aider, » claironna Tonks. Elle essaya de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quoi que ce soit. Le parquet luisait et les vitres étincelaient. "Drôle d'endroit, un peu trop propre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ca manque de naturel. » Elle lui suivit jusque dans sa chambre et sourit. « Ah, ça, c'est mieux. »

Harry entra dans la chambre en désordre, prenant ses livres pour les mettre dans sa malle. Tonks vint l'aider, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans un miroir.

« Finalement, je ne crois pas que ce soit le violet qui m'aille le mieux. Tu ne penses pas que ça me donne mauvaise mine ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'il prenait un autre livre « Heu… »

« Oui, sans aucun doute, » assura Tonks d'un air décidé. Elle plissa les yeux, le visage crispé, et un moment plus tard, ses cheveux prirent une teinte rose chewing-gum. Elle ouvrit les yeux, étudia le résultat dans le miroir, satisfaite.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? »

Elle se tourna, essayant de voir ses cheveux sous tous les angles. « Je suis une métamorphomage. Ca signifie que je peux changer d'apparence à volonté. Je suis née comme ça. J'ai eut les notes maximum en classe de dissimulation et déguisement quand j'ai suivi ma formation d'auror. Et sans besoin de rien étudier. C'était parfait. »

« Vous êtes un auror ? » demanda Harry, très impressionné.

Elle se tient bien droite, fière de voir qu'elle l'impressionnait. « Ouais. Kinglsey aussi, à un niveau un plus élevé que moi. Je n'ai passé mon diplome qu'il y a un an. J'ai failli rater l'épreuve de filature et tapinois. Je suis d'une maladresse abominable, tu m'as entendu casser l'assiette quand nous sommes arrivés ? »

« On peut apprendre à devenir Métamorphomage ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « J'imagine que ça ne te déplairait pas de cacher cette cicatrice de temps en temps, non ? »

« Non, ça ne me déplairait pas, » marmonna t-il, clairement mal à l'aise avec Tonks fixant son front.

« J'ai bien peur que l'apprentissage ne soit difficile. On naît Métamorphomage, on ne le devient pas. C'est très rare, tu sais ? La plupart des sorciers doivent recourir à une baguette magique ou à une potion pour changer d'apparence. Mais il faut se dépêcher, Harry, nous étions venus faire tes bagages. » Elle regarda autour d'elle, se sentant coupable. Elle avait dit à Remus et aux autres qu'elle venait l'aider à faire ses valises et elle ne faisait que parler.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, » dit Harry, ramassant quelques livres.

« Ne soit pas idiot, ça ira plus vite si je _Failamalle_ » s'écria Tonks qui décrivit avec sa baguette magique un grand cercle au-dessus du sol.

L'instant suivant, les affaires de Harry étaient dans la malle et la cage d'Hedwige était propre. Tonks trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait bien, Harry semblait être un gamin adorable et elle trouvait qu'il était facile de parler avec lui, mais bon elle avait trouvé d'autres personnes avec qui il était facile de discuter. Sauf Remus. Il semblerait que chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lui parler, les mots ne venaient pas aussi facilement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle devait garder son esprit focalisé sur sa tâche et faire en sorte que Harry soit sain et sauf.

« Parfait, » dit Lupin lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. « Je pense qu'il nous reste à peu près une minute. Nous devrions peut être sortir dans le jardin pour nous tenir prêts. Harry j'ai laissé un mot à ta tante et à ton oncle pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. »

« Ils ne s'inquièteront pas, » assura Harry.

« … que tu es en sécurité… »

« Ca va les déprimer. »

« … et que tu les reverras l'été prochain. »

« C'est vraiment indispensable ? »

Lupin sourit mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Tonks étudia Remus alors que Fol œil plaçait un enchantement de désillusion sur Harry. Il montrait un réel attachement pour le fin de son meilleur ami, elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux amusés par Harry et inquiets pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui, tout ce que Tonks avait vu faire Remus, tendait à montrer sa générosité envers les personnes auxquels il tenait. Son attention changea de cible lorsqu'elle remarqua que Harry semblait disparaître.

« Beau travail, Fol Œil, » dit Tonks d'un air appréciateur, en contemplant Harry à hauteur de la taille.

Ils sortirent de la pelouse pendant que Maugrey expliquait quelle formation ils allaient utiliser pour arriver sain et sauf. Quand Tonks entendit Maugrey mentionner la mort, elle regarda où était attachées la malle de Harry et la cage d'Hedwige à son balais.

« Ne dis pas ça d'un ton joyeux Fol Œil, il va croire qu'on prend les choses à la légère. »

« J'explique simplement notre plan à ce garçon, » grogna Maugrey. « Nous avons pour mission de l'amener sain et sauf au quartier général et si nous sommes tués au cours de l'opération… »

« Personne ne se fera tuer, » dit Kingsley Shacklebolt de sa voix profonde et apaisante.

« Montez sur vos balais, voilà le premier signal ! » dit Lupin, le doigt pointé vers le ciel.

Tonks enfourcha son vieux Comet 260 et regarda vers le ciel où des rayons rouges traversaient le ciel à travers les étoiles.

« Le second signal, allons y ! » dit Lupin, alors que des rayons verts rayaient le ciel.

Tonks agrippa son balai et donna un léger coup sur le sol. Elle se trouvait devant Harry et faisait de son mieux pour suivre les directives de Maugrey. Elle entendit Harry rire, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il trouvait de si drôle. Le vent était plutôt froid à cette hauteur et après un moment, Tonks était certain que ses mains étaient gelées et soudées au manche de son balai. Ils firent de nombreux détours, essayant de brouiller leur trace. Quand elle entendit Maugrey mentionner un nuage pour couverture, elle sut qu'elle devait parler.

« Il n'a pas question de traverser des nuages ! » s'exclama Tonks avec colère. « On serait trempé Fol Œil ! »

Maugrey continua de crier des directives alors que Tonks observait le ciel qui lui faisait face. Elle était consciente de tous les mouvements autour d'elle comme Kingsley, Emmeline, Hestia, Sturgis, et Elphias continuaient d'encercler Harry.

« TU ES FOU FOL ŒIL ? » s'exclama Tonks lorsqu'elle l'entendit suggérer de revenir en arrière. « Nous sommes tous gelés jusqu'au manche ! Si nous changeons sans cesse de cap, nous arriverons là-bas la semaine prochaine ! D'ailleurs nous y sommes presque ! »

« Il est temps d'amorcer la descente ! » lança la voix de Lupin. « Suis bien Tonks, Harry. »

Tonks fit pencher son manche en avant et commença à descendre. Le vent froid s'engouffrait en elle, lui brulant le nez et les mains et ses yeux étaient embués. « On y est ! » s'exclama t-elle alors qu'elle touchait le sol. Elle commença à détacher les affaires de Harry. Maugrey prit Harry par le bras et lui donna un bout de papier entre les mains. Tonks prit la cage d'Hedwige d'une main et le reste des affaires de Harry dans l'autre. Elle allait leur lancer un sort pour les flotter à côté d'elle, espérant que quelqu'un allait venir l'aider en prenant la poigné de l'autre côté.

Tonks leva les yeux et vit Remus tenir la poigné. Elle sourit timidement. Il lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça en regardant les autres.

Ca faisait du bien d'être sur la terre ferme et Tonks sentit son corps commencer à se réchauffer au moment où ils entraient 12 Square Grimmauld. Molly vint vite dans le couloir à leur rencontre, enfermant Harry dans une légère étreinte. Elle l'envoya en haut voir Ron et Hermione, lui promettant un bon repas dès que la réunion serait terminée.

Tonks se sentit désolée pour Harry, il semblait confus et un peu ennuyé d'être renvoyé ainsi, mais il suivit Mme Weasley.

« Allez Tonks, » murmura Remis. « La réunion va commencer. »

« J'espère qu'il ya du thé chaud, » murmura t-elle en réponse. « Je te jure que Maugrey n'est pas humain. »

Remus ne put cacher le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres.

La tension dans la cuisine était à coupée au couteau, Tonks eut l'impression de s'être pris un mur en plein visage. Sirius était avachi sur une chaise autour de la table, son visage en colère et pâle alors qu'il invectivait l'homme près de la cheminée. Severus Rogue prétendait l'ignorer.

Remus prit la chaise à côté de Sirius et essaya de ne pas faire attention à son côté désagréable. « Tu vas être content de savoir que Harry est ici sain et sauf. »

Sirius se tourna vers son ami, son visage s'étant transformé en une apparence joyeuse et excitée. « Vraiment ? Va-t-il bien ? »

Remus acquiesça.

« Bien sûr qu'il va bien, » siffla Rogue. « L'arrogance qu'il a hérité de son père ne peut lui permettre de montrer une faiblesse. »

Remus posa une main sur le bras de Sirius pour éviter qu'il ne se lève. « Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, Severus. »

« En effet, » ajouta Dumbledore, prenant le siège en bout de table. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je meurs de faim, donc je vous propose de commencer rapidement pour ensuite profiter du merveilleux repas qu'a préparé Molly. »

Tonks s'assit autour de la table, se sentant physiquement épuisée et émotionnellement vidée. Cela avait été une longue journée avec une autre réunion pour l'Ordre, suivit d'une dispute entre Sirius et Molly au sujet de ce qui était le mieux pour Harry, et finalement une discussion où ils expliquèrent ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour Harry. Il y avait de nouvelles tensions dans l'air alors que Molly disait clairement que tout le monde était contre elle. Elle retourna dans la question après avoir envoyé les enfants au lit et de dresser tous les points que les autres membres de l'Ordre ignoraient.

Ils ont tous offert leur aide, mais Molly le sortit de sa cuisine avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Où va-t-il ? » murmura Tonks à Lupin.

« Il va nourrir Buck. »

« Qui ? »

« Un hippogryphe. Il était à Hagrid, mais il était condamner à être tué par le Ministère après qy'il ait été provoqué par un étudiant, Harry et Hermione l'ont secouté et Sirius l'a utilisé pour s'échapper. Maintenant il est là haut dans une chambre qui appartenait à la mère de Sirius. » lui expliqua t-il.

« Il y a un hippogryphe dans la maison ? » demanda t-elle intriguée.

Bill sourit. « Ouais, mais sois prudente, il n'acceptait pas bien les étrangers. »

« Un hippogryphe, un loug-garou, un petit elfe de maison tout rabougri, et le fameux Harry Potter, » dit Tonks. « Oh quelle maison excitante ! »

« C'est excitant tant que tu n'as pas à y faire le ménage, » murmura Molly.

« Nous aidons tous pour le ménage, » dit Remus.

« Je peux vous donner un coup de main si tu veux, » offra Tonks.

Molly secoua la tête et s'assit à table. « Oh, ça ira ma chérie, tu as déjà assez de choses à faire. »

Bill se rapprocha de la table et parla à voix basse. « Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que tu fais plus de désordre que tu es capable d'en ranger. »

« Bill, » s'écria Molly. « Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Tonks rit tout bas. « C'est bon, Molly. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me demande d'arrêter d'aider. »

« Tu aideras d'une autre façon, d'une façon importante, » lui assura Remus.

Bill bâilla bruyamment et poussa sa chaise de la table. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis vraiment fatigué et je dois partir de bonheur demain matin. »

« Bien sûr, chéri. » Molly se leva et se hâta devant le buffet. « Laisse moi te préparer quelque chose que tu puisse emmener. »

« Non, Maman, vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète pour toi Bill. Je sais que tu ne mange pas comme il faut. »

Bill planta son regard dans celui de Tonks et roula des yeux. Elle se couvrit la bouche pour ne pas laisser apparaître un léger sourire.

Remus se leva et serra la main de Bill, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Molly lui tendit un sac rempli de biscuits et de sandwich alors qu'Arthur et elle l'accompagnaient jusqu'à la porte.

« Je pense que je devrais rentrer aussi, » dit Tonks, en posant sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

« Je peux te demander où est-ce que tu vis ? » demanda Remus.

« Oh, j'ai un petit appartement à Londres, y a pas de quoi en parler des heures, mais je m'y sens bien, » répondit elle gentiment.

« C'est un quartier moldu ou sorcier ? »

« Je suis à deux rues du Chaudron Baveur. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas te paraître grossier, » dit il en s'excusant alors qu'il se levait de son siège. « Mais avec tout ce qui se passe, si un seul des espions de Voldemort apprend où vit un membre de l'Ordre, tu te retrouverais seule pour l'affronter. »

« J'apprécie ton intérêt à mon égard, » dit elle timidement. « Mais j'ai plusieurs sorts et enchantements autour de mon chez moi et avec tout le travail que j'ai et l'aide que je donne à l'Ordre, je n'y suis presque jamais. »

« Ok, bien, fais attention à toi. » Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui offrit un petit sourire. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu as juste à demander. »

« Merci Remus, de même pour toi. »

Pendant quelques instants, ils se tinrent debout en silence, le seul son qu'on entendait provenant des craquements du feu. Tonks se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, espérant trouver quelque chose à dire pour continuer de lui parler.

« Est-ce que Sirius… »

« Est-ce que tu… »

Ils rirent tous les deux nerveusement.

« Je t'en prie. » lui dit Remus.

« J'allais juste demander si Sirius allait bien, il est avec l'hippogryphe depuis un moment maintenant. »

« Oui, il va bien. C'est ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il a besoin de se changer les idées. Lui et Molly ont des relations un peu… tendues. Chacun d'eux pense qu'il est celui qui sait le mieux ce qui est le mieux pour Harry. »

« Il semble être un gamin génial, Harry, je veux dire. »

« Oui, il l'est. Pour quelqu'un de si jeune qui a autant de choses qui le préoccupent, c'est vraiment un gamin avec une grande force mentale. Il ressemble d'ailleurs plus à Lily qu'à James de ce point de vue. »

« Allais tu me demander quelque chose ? »

Remus sourit et secoua la tête. « Ce n'était rien. »

« Oh, ok alors, » Tonks récupéra son balais là où elle l'avait laissé dans un coin. « Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Je, euh, je crois qu'on se revoit bientôt. »

« Bonne nuit Tonks. »

« Oh, tu t'en vas aussi ? » demanda Molly alors qu'elle revenait dans la cuisine.

« Oui, Molly, je dois me lever de bonne heure demain de toute façon. Merci pour le dîner, c'était excellent. » lui dit Tonks.

« Je t'en prie, ma chérie, n'oublie pas que tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre pour venir, tu peux venir nous voir quand tu veux. »

« Je le ferai. Bonne nuit Molly. » Elle salua Arthur au moment où ce denrier entrait dans la cuisine. « Bonne nuit Arthur. »

« Arthur la salua. « On se revoit au Ministère. »

Tonks lança un dernier regard à Remus et elle le vit la regarder intensément. Elle le salua d'un signe de la main.

Il sourit et lui retourna son signe.

**A suivre…**

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?? N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !

Le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine !

A bientôt !

**Dinou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quand on s'y attend le moins**

**Chapitre 5**

Tonks trouvait qu'elle pensait de plus en plus de temps au 12 Square Grimmauld et elle s'amusait. Une fois qu'Harry fut innocenté de toutes les charges, l'entière atmosphere dans la maison changea et la tension baissa d'un cran. Les enfants étaient supers. Tonks riait facilement avec Hermione et Ginny et elle aidait secrètement les jumeaux avec leur liste de produits. Harry et Ron étaient de bons gamins et elle aimait regarder la manière dont Ron et Hermione gardaient toujours un oeil l'un sur l'autre et Harry et Ginny devenir des amis plus proches. Ca lui rappelait des souvenirs du temps où elle était à Pourdlard, certains bons, d'autres moins bons, certains plutôt embarassant, mais ça lui paraissait être une autre époque maintenant.

La maison avait meilleurs aspects et on se sentait plus à l'aise à l'intérieur. Elle était tombée sur Kreattur quelques fois et elle était heureuse que ça ne fut pas plus souvent. Il était une créature vraiment déplaisante.

L'humeur de Sirius était passée de l'exultation lorsqu'il avait été avec Harry et Remus, à la depression le jour où Harry était retourné à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral, restant souvent après les réunion pour prendre une tasse de thé et parler avec lui. Ce n'était plus l'homme de ses souvenirs d'enfance, il n'était plus aussi insouciant et il était d'humeur changeante. Mais Remus et elle faisaient de leur mieux pour occuper son esprit. Quand Sirius était de bonne humeur, Remus et lui passaient leur temps à évoquer le passer ou se taquiner l'un l'autre. Quand il était de mauvaise humeur, il s'enfermait dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère avec Buck et ignorait tout ce qui se passait dans la maison.

Tonks et Remus avaient accompagnés les enfants le jour de leur départ pour Poudlard. Sirius était venu, malgré les ordres de Dumbledore, et les avait accompagnés transformé en Patmol. Les quelques pas jusqu'à la gare l'avait fait agir comme un jeune chiot, courant, essayant d'attraper sa queue, et poussant quelques aboiements. Ca avait été heureusement sans conséquence et ils avaient amené en toute sécurité Harry et les autres jusqu'au Poudlard Express avant de retourner à la Noble Maison des Black. Mais, dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et disparut dans les étages.

« Je suis si fière des enfants, » dit Molly lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison. « Et je suis sûre qu'ils vont accomplir tellement de choses à Poudlard, mais ils me manquent tellement lorsqu'ils y sont. »

Remus sourit gentiment. « Je le sais Molly, mais ils sont saufs et heureux.»

Elle prit un vieux mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya ses yeux. « Je sais. Bon, je vais commencer à préparer le déjeuner. »

Tonks la vit disparaître au fond du couloir. « Pauvre Molly. »

« Elle va aller bien, » la rassura Remus. « Je suis plus préoccupé par Sirius pour le moment. »

« Il est toujours en haut ? »

« Ouais, j'allais monter et aller le voir. »

« Je vais venir avec toi. »

Il la regarda de bas en haut. « Euh, peut être devrais tu… changer d'apparence. »

« Oh, ouais. » Tonks fit disparaître ses mèches roses et ses traits. Un moment plus tard, le visage d'une femme plus âgée aux traits adoucis et lisses jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse apparaître son visage en cœur avec un petit nez retroussé et des yeux noirs. Ses cheveux gris tombèrent sur ses épaules en de longues boucles noires. « Et voilà. »

Remus pencha la tête et la regarda. « Est-ce que c'est ta vraie apparence ? »

« Oui, enfin, en quelques sortes. Mes cheveux au naturel sont très raides et si je les porte aussi long alors je les fais ondulés pour leur donner un peu de caractère. »

« Tu es une femme pleine de caractère. »

Tonks hésita, n'étant pas sûre que ce soit un compliment.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il sourit et dit, « C'était un compliment. » Sans autre mot, il se tourna et commença à monter les escaliers.

C'était un de ces moments confus de leur relation non-existante. Tonks savait que cette amitié qu'ils avaient mis en place était à la fois confortable mais aussi gênante. Sirius était leur lien commun, ils avaient de bons moment ensemble et ils pouvaient parler facilement lorsque Sirius étaient là. Lors des réunions ils étaient cordiales et professionnels, mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, c'était souvent difficile. Une part en elle pensait que ça signifiait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais la partie d'elle qui manquait d'assurance pensait que ça signifiait qu'il savait qu'il l'attirait et qu'il était mal à l'aise parce qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Puis il venait vers elle et disait quelque chose qui la rendait encore plus confuse.

Elle prit une grande respiration, et elle monta les escaliers derrière Remus.

Remus frappa doucement à la porte. A l'intérieur ils entendirent un bruit de grattement et des battements provenant sûrement de Buck.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton bourru.

« C'est moi, » répondit Remus gentiment. « Et Tonks. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Te voir. »

« Je veux êtres seul. »

« Je m'en fiche. »

Il y eut une pause avant que Sirius ne parle et apparemment il y avait un sourire dans sa voix. « Bien. Entrez. »

Remus tourna doucement la poignée et poussa la porte. Tonks et lui avaient été présentés à Buck et il les avait acceptés, mais Remus faisait toujours attention de ne pas l'effrayé. Sirius était assis sur un bord de l'ancien lit massif où Buck était couché, prenant presque tout le lit. Tonks s'inclina doucement devant Buck, qui inclina la tête en retour. Prenant ceci comme une invitation, elle s'assit sur le lit près de Sirius et caressant doucement le cou de Buck.

Remus prit place dans le vieux fauteuil qui se trouvait devant le bureau et se mit face à son meilleur ami. « Comme vas-tu, Patmol ? »

« Bien. »

Tonks rit.

« Quelque chose de drôle, Nymphadora ? » grogna t-il.

« Tu ne semble pas aller si _bien_, » répondit-elle.

« Là c'est la ma tête quand je vais bien. »

« Bien, ça c'est quand tu es déprimé. »

« Bienvenue dans mon monde. »

« Les enfants, » les interrompit Remus avec un sourire. « Arrêtez de vous chamailler. »

« C'est elle qui a commencé, » répondit Sirius, la poussant avec son bras.

Tonks lui tira la langue. « C'est pas vrai. »

« Si c'est vrai. »

« C'est pas vrai. »

« Si c'est vrai. »

Buck fit claquer son bec et mit sa tête entre Sirius et Tonks.

« Continuez comme ça et je vais dire à Molly que vous vous êtes mal comportés, » les prévint Remus.

« Rapporteur, » ronchonna Tonks.

« Certaines choses ne changent pas, » ajouta Sirius.

« Je n'ai jamais rapporté quoi que ce soit sur toi, » dit Remus.

« Oui, mais tu apparais toujours tel un saint. »

« Nous allons devoir voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour changer ça. » Les mots passèrent ses lèvres avant que Tonks ne s'en rendent compte. Sa main dans le pelage de Buck s'arrêta.

Sirius se mit à rire pendant que Remus essayait d'avoir l'air amusé mais il paressait de plus en plus embarrassé au fut et à mesure que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« Okay, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, » dit Tonks rapidement, se concentrant sur Buck.

« S'il te plaît, » rit Sirius. « Explique donc ce que tu voulais dire. »

« Ben, euh, est-ce qu'on sait qui va être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? » demanda t-elle nerveusement.

« Tout ce qu'Albus a dit c'était que c'était quelqu'un de qualifié qui travaillé au Ministère depuis plusieurs années, » dit Remus, heureux qu'elle ait prit l'initiative de changer de sujet.

L'humeur de Sirius se ternit un peu. « J'ai essayé de le lui faire dire, mais je pense qu'il avait peur que j'en parle à Harry. »

« Ce que tu aurais fait, » fit remarquer Remus.

« J'y comprend rien à tous ces secrets. »

« Nous allons le savoir bien assez tôt, Dumbledore veut probablement que les enfants le sachent d'abord. » dit Tonks.

« C'est des jours comme aujourd'hui, en voyant Harry prendre le Poudlard Express, que je souhaiterais que James et Lily soient ici, » admit Sirius.

« Ils auraient été si fiers, » ajouta Remus.

Sirius regarda sa cousine, un sourire triste sur le visage. « J'aurais aimé que tu puisses les connaître. Lorsqu'Harry est né, James était au septième ciel. Pendant la grossesse de Lily, il était tellement nerveux. Il était excité, mais il était aussi inquiet à propos de Voldemort et à propos de ce qui arriverait au bébé. Mais dès qu'il a tenu Harry dans ses bras, il était bien plus excité qu'inquiet. »

Remus acquiesça doucement. « Harry était le bébé le plus intelligent, selon James. Nous avons tous les deux reçus des hiboux réguliers sur les sourires de Harry, la première fois qu'il était parvenu à tenir sa tête, la première fois qu'il a fait une roulade. Il était apparemment en avance sur les bébés de son âge. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi honoré que le jour où James et Lily m'ont demandé d'être le parrain de Harry, c'est un rôle que j'ai vraiment pris au sérieux, j'aurais juste… j'aurais juste souhaité vraiment pouvoir être un parrain pour lui ces quinze dernières années. »

Tonks se détourna de Buck et prit tendrement la main de Sirius. « Il t'a maintenant, c'est ça l'important. Il t'a toi et Remus, les deux personnes qui connaissent le mieux ses parents, avec qui vous allez pouvoir partager tous les souvenirs que vous avez d'eux. Vous êtes importants pour lui, j'en suis sûre. »

Il acquiesça doucement, avec tristesse. « Merci Nymph. »

« Tu_ es_ important pour lui, alors ne fait rien de stupide qui pourrait t'empêcher de rester près de lui. »

« Est-ce que Molly t'a dit de me faire la leçon ? »

« Non, j'ai décidé moi-même de te faire la leçon parce que je ne veux pas te voir gaspiller tes chances. »

Il acquiesça. « Ouais, ouais, ouais. »

« Je suis sérieuse Sirius.»

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge. « La maison semble plus présentable depuis quelques temps. Avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tout le monde sera de retour pour les vacances de Noël. Je pensais amener quelqu'un pour travailler ici avec moi, tu pourrais m'aider pour deux ou trois trucs que Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire. »

« Quoi ? Tu pense que les loups-garous m'écouteront ? »

« Pas ça. Dumbledore a trouvé de nombreux documents et il m'a demandé de les étudier et je me suis dit que, puisque tu t'ennuies, tu pourrais m'aider. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas. »

« Ca m'aiderait beaucoup. »

« Ok, amène les dès que tu les auras. Buck, ne mange pas les montants du lit, si tu as faim, je vais te donner quelque chose. »

Buck fit claquer son bec en réponse.

Sirius se leva et quitta la chambre calmement pour aller chercher de la nourriture pour l'hippogryphe.

« Je sais que tu pensais bien faire, » dit gentiment Remus. « Mais tu dois faire attention avec Sirius, il a été enfermé pendant tellement longtemps, il n'aime pas qu'on le lui rappelle. »

« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide. »

« Moi non plus, et il ne le fera pas. Il est frustré et en colère, mais il a déjà trop perdu. »

« Je voudrais faire tellement plus pour lui. »

« Le fait que tu viennes le voir signifie énormément pour lui. »

Elle l'étudia un instant. « Et toi ? »

Ses joues se colorèrent de nouveau, mais il garda constance. « Quoi moi ? »

« Je suis sûre que t'avoir l'aide. »

« Oh, oui, c'est bien de le revoir, mais je déteste avoir à le quitter quand je dois m'éloigner. »

« Je peux venir plus souvent. »

« Ca serait gentil à toi. »

« Qu'est ce qui serait gentil ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il rentrait dans la chambre avec un panier de nourriture.

« Tonks vient de me dire qu'elle allait venir ici plus souvent, » expliqua Remus.

Sirius lança un regard à son vieil ami avec un léger sourire. « Oui, ça serait gentil. »

Tonks les regarda, ayant l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. « Euh, quand vas-tu devoir partir ? »

« La pleine lune est dans trois jours, alors je vais prendre deux jours pour me reposer avant d'y aller, » expliqua Remus.

« Combien de temps vas-tu y rester ? »

Il grogna. « Aussi longtemps que je le peux. Je donne un coup de main de différentes manières, donc si Dumbledore a besoin de moi, je reviens. J'essaie toujours de revenir quelques jours avant la pleine lune.»

Tonks baissa les yeux et regarda avec un regard dégouté Buck rongé une cuisse de poulet. En bougeant lentement, elle se leva et s'éloigna du lit. « Je, euh, je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison. »

« Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? » demanda Sirius, imperturbable alors qu'un morceau de poulet tombait sur ses genoux.

« Si, euh, si je suis libre, je viendrai dîner demain soir. La cuisine de Molly est dix fois meilleure que tout ce que je peux faire. »

« D'accord, à bientôt Nymph, fais attention à toi. »

« Ouais, toi aussi, Sirius. Bonne nuit, Remus. »

Lupin se leva. « Bonne nuit, Tonks. »

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Sirius se tourna vers son ami et sourit. « Donc, elle va venir passer plus de temps ici, hein ? »

« Oh, stop ça, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, » il soupira, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

« Et à quoi est-ce que je pense selon toi ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas Sirius, à quoi penses tu ? »

« Bien, si tu pense que tu sais ce que je pense, peut être que tu pourrais le dire et ensuite je te dirai si c'est ce que je pensait ou si tu as pensé à quelque chose que je n'ai pas pensé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Exactement. »

« Ok. » Remus se leva à nouveau. « Je pense que je vais y aller. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis, Lunard ? »

« Et qu'est ce que je fuis ? »

« Elle t'aime bien, c'est une bonne gamine… »

« Justement, Sirius, c'est une gamine. »

« Elle n'est pas beaucoup plus jeune que nous. »

« Je vais me coucher. »

Sirius se leva alors que Remus ouvrait la porte. « Un jour ou l'autre tu vas devoir arrêter de fuir. »

Remus ne répondit pas, il fit un pas dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'elle avait une soirée de repos, Tonks allait au 12 Square Grimmauld. Molly et Arthur étaient retournés au Terrier, mais elle venait souvent dîner ou voir comment allaient Sirius et Remus. Tonks fut surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Remus était un bon cuisinier.

« C'est la vraie raison pour laquelle je le garde ici, » lui avait dit Sirius un soir de pleine lune.

Tonks était venue et était assises dans la cuisine avec son cousin, dégustant le contenu d'une casserole que Remus leur avait laissé. « C'est vraiment délicieux. Où est Remus ? »

« Il est vraiment exténué avant les transformations, il est dans son lit. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Il reste dans sa chambre, il se transforme, vas se coucher et se réveille en étant lui-même. Tout ça, ça l'épuise. Il va passer la plupart de sa journée au lit demain. »

« Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? »

« Ouais, mais il n'aime pas en parler. »

Le cœur de Tonks se serra alors. Elle avait l'habitude de voir Remus comme quelqu'un de patient, d'intelligent, un homme bien qui ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait de mal dans la vie. « Mais tu restes avec lui, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, sous ma forme Patmol, ce n'est pas sûr pour un humain d'être auprès de lui. »

« Mais il prend la potion Tue-Loup… »

Sirius acquiesça. « Il garde ses esprits, mais il reste un animal. Ce n'est pas moins risqué. Et s'il faisait quelque chose à quelqu'un, il serait complètement dévasté. »

Tonks leva les yeux vcers la pendule, il était tout juste cinq heure.

« Il est probablement en train de dormit maintenant, » lui expliqua t-il. « Il se repose pour ce qui va venir. »

« Est-ce qu'il a mangé ? S'il doit reprendre des forces… »

« Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça, Tonks, il a l'habitude de ça, il sait ce qu'il a à faire. »

« Ne me dis pas de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je me sens mal pour lui, j'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour lui. »

« Est-ce que tu en pince pour notre vieux Remus ? »

Tonks fut surprise par cette question. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle le trouvait attirant, mais avait-elle des sentiments plus profonds pour lui ? _Est-ce que j'en pince pour Remus ? Ben en fait, c'est quelqu'un de bien et tout, et il est intelligent et gentil. __Et il a des yeux magnifiques. Un sourire magnifique. Il est plutôt mignon. __Mais c'est un loup-garou, est ce que je peux aimer un loup-garou ? Est-ce que je peux avoir une relation avec loup-garou ?_

« Nymph ? »

Elle sursauta en sortant de ses pensées et le regarda. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, peut être que tu l'as fait. »

Elle regarda autour de la table et baissa la voix. « Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« A quel sujet ? »

« A propos de… n'importe quoi, » répondit-elle.

« Bien, mercredi il a mentionné qu'il pensait qu'il allait pleuvoir. »

« Laisse tomber. »

Sirius sourit et s'assit. « Tu dois comprendre que Remus a passé presque toute sa vie seul. Il s'est convaincu qu'il n'a pas de vie, il faudrait une femme vraiment déterminer pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. »

« De quoi tu parles. »

« Je dis que tu es une femme très déterminée. »

« Euh oh, on dirait que Patmol essaie de te faire quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas faire, » dit une voix fatiguée.

Tonks sauta sur ses pieds alors queRemus entra dans la pièce. Il bougeait lentement, son visage était extrêmement pâle et de larges cernes marquaient ses yeux. « Est-ce que… est ce que je peux t'apporter quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle, se sentant nerveuse et timide.

« Non, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi, je me sens mieux que je ne le parais, » lui dit-il, en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu. « Je venais juste chercher une tasse de thé. »

Tonks regarda Sirius lorsqu'il s'éclairci la gorge et qu'il lui dit de s'asseoir.

« Bien, tu sais que tu as une sale tête, Lunard. » dit Sirius sur un ton léger.

Remus rit. « Heureux de voir que tu as toujours autant de tact. »

« Je suis trop vieux pour changer de caractère maintenant. »

« C'est à moi que tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cent trois ans, » murmura Remus alors qu'il ouvrait le buffet pour prendre une boîte.

« Bien, je te rassure, tu as l'air seulement d'en avoir cent un. »

« Merci. Un morceau de chocolat, Tonks ? » lui demanda t-il, lui tendant la boite.

Elle reconnut la boite comme faisant partie de la collection de chez Honeydukes. « Euh, bien sûre, merci, » dit elle timidement, en prenant un morceau.

Il sourit tendrement. « C'est une de mes faiblesses et une fois par moi je me fais plaisir, ça m'aide à reprendre des forces. »

« Comme les femmes, » le taquina Sirius.

« Fais attention, » le prévint Tonks.

Remus mit l'eau chaude dans sa tasse et les rejoignit à table. « Donc qu'a prévu de faire la Tonks déterminée ? »

Elle regarda Sirius, son visage s'assombrissant quelque peu.

Il sourit. « Oh, nous discutions de la possibilité pour elle de prendre sur un plan privé, une mission dangereuse. »

« Dangereuse à quel point ? »

« Ca pourrait changer sa vie pour toujours. »

Remus fronça les sourcils, signe de confusion. « Est-ce quelque chose que Dumbledore t'a demandé de faire ? »

« Non, c'est quelque chose qu'elle a décidé de faire d'elle-même. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire, » finit par intervenir Tonks.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je pense que tu vas le faire. »

« Si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, alors ne le fais pas, » dit Remus. « On peut bien trouver une autre solution. »

« Elle doit le faire, Nymph est la seule qui peut le faire. »

« Ca suffit Sirius, » murmura t-elle, clairement embarassée.

« Bien, quoi que ce soit, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'as qu'à demander. Si je peux t'aider, j'en serais plus que ravi. » lui offrit Remus.

Sirius grogna et se mit sur ses pieds. « Je vais voir Buck vu qu'il va être seul toute la nuit, je veux être sûr qu'il a assez d'eau et de nourriture. »

Tonks regarda Remus et vit sa main prendre un morceau de chocolat dans la boite. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi Remus ? »

Il sourit tristement. « J'apprécie ton inquiétude à mon égard, Tonks, mais ça va aller. Ca fait plus de vint cinq ans que je vis avec ça, j'ai l'habitude. »

« Je suis désolée, » murmura t-elle faiblement.

« Ne le sois pas. Je suis le même qui est venu avec toi chercher Harry et amener les enfants à l'école. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que… bien, tu n'as rien à voir avec l'idée que je m'étais faite d'un loup-garou. »

« Tu as imaginé un homme gros, en colère, fou qui allait planter ses crocs dans ta jugulaire dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion ? »

« Bien… oui. »

« Désolé. »

Tonks sourit. « Ne le sois pas. »

Remus sirota son thé. « Comment ça se passé au Ministère ? »

« Comme d'habitude, comme d'habitude. Des tensions partout et on a de plus en plus d'affaire sur lesquelles enquêter en ce qui concerne les mangemorts. J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Ombrage n'est pas très populaire à Poudlard, mais Fudge fait taire ces rumeurs. »

« Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien enseigner, si elle leur enseigne ce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de savoir ou si elle fait ce que Fudge lui dit de faire. »

« Tu as des nouvelles de Harry ? »

« Non, pas encore. » Il regarda l'heure. « Je suis désolé Tonks mais je dois retourner dans ma chambre pour la nuit. »

« Bien sûr. Euh, bonne chance. »

Remus sourit alors qu'il posait sa tasse. « Merci. Si je ne te revois pas d'ici là, on se revoit à la prochaine réunion. »

Tonks acquiesça, se sentant un peu triste et inutile. « Remus, fais attention à toi. »

« Merci, toi aussi. » Il sourit et la salua avant de quitter la cuisine.

Tonks prit un autre morceau de chocolat. Mâchant doucement, elle pensait à Remus. En pensait-elle pour lui ? Est-ce que Sirius avait raison ? Etait-elle assez déterminée pour le faire changer d'avis ?

**A suivre …**

Alors que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ??

A très bientôt pour le prochain

**Dinou**


	6. Chapter 6

_

* * *

_

Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! je suis désolée pour le retard ! Comme je dois préparer le TOEIC pour jeudi, j'ai décidé de me remettre à la traduction de la fic ! Ce qui fait qu'en plus de réviser mon anglais, j'avance la traduction. C'est ce qui s'appelle joindre l'utile à l'agréable, faire d'une pierre deux coups ! lol !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira un petit peu ! Mais je vous promets que je commence à traduire le chapitre suivant dès ce soir, et si j'avance comme prévu, le prochain chapitre sera posté avant la fin du week-end !  
Fin du blabla et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Quand on s'y attend le moins**

**Chapitre 6**

Il fallut pas loin de deux semaines avant que Tonks ne revoie Remus. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, en meilleur santé, et en meilleur forme. Ses robes étaient toujours en mauvais états et il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux, mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld et qu'elle le vit assit à la table de la cuisine, elle frissonna.

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entra et lui sourit. « Bonjour, Tonks. »

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle dut prendre une grande inspiration. Elle avait répété dans sa tête encore et encore ce qu'elle allait lui dire lorsqu'elle allait le revoir. Sirius avait arrêté de la pousser et avait mentionné Remus une seule fois depuis la pleine lune. Mais l'esprit de Tonks ne connaissait pas le repos. Il semblerait qu'à chaque minute de libre qu'elle avait depuis quinze jours, elle ne pensait qu'à Remus. Maintenant qu'elle se tenait dans la cuisine, à six pas de lui alors qu'il mangeait son dîner, Tonks se sentit timide, mal à l'aise comme une écolière. Ce qui était totalement nouveau pour elle.

Nymphadora Tonks n'était pas timide et elle n'était mal à l'aise avec personne, maladroite oui, mais jamais mal à l'aise. Le fait de ressentir ça l'agaçait sérieusement.

« Tonks, » Sirius la salua alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce derrière elle. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca peut aller Sirius. » Elle sourit, espérant qu'elle paraissait plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. As-tu dîné ? »

« Euh, non, pas encore. »

« Bien, prend un siège. Molly a fait une tarte, il y en a encore si tu en veux. »

« Merci Sirius, mais je peux me faire à manger seule. »

Il sourit. « Oui, comme si j'allais te laisser approcher de la cuisinière. »

« Je suis capable de faire à manger sans mettre le feu à la maison. »

« La semaine dernière tu as mis le feu à tes robes quand tu as trébuché et que tu es tombée contre la cuisinière. Assieds toi, Tonks. »

Elle prit une chaise face à Remus qui avait suivi leur discussion avec amusement. « Comment vas-tu Remus ? »

« Bien, merci, et toi ? »

« Mieux si Sirius ne me traitait pas comme une enfant. »

« J'irais mieux moi aussi si je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter au fait que tu mettes le feu à la maison, » rétorqua Sirius alors qu'il mettait une assiette face à Tonks.

« Débil. »

« Nymph. »

Elle lança un regard torve à son cousin avant de se tourner vers la personne qui lui faisait face. « Tu as eut de la chance avec les loups-garou ? »

« Non, ils ne sont pas intéressés pour aider le monde sorcier. Comment vont les choses au Ministère ? »

« Comme d'habitude, comme d'habitude. Sirius est toujours en cavale, on a repéré des Mangemorts, Fudge est un abrutit et personne ne veut croire au retour de Tu-sais-qui. »

Sirius prit la chaise à côté de Tonks et s'assit. « Connaissais tu Dolorès Ombrage lorsqu'elle était au Ministère ? »

Tonks haussa les épaules. « Non, pas vraiment, je veux dire, j'ai entendu parler d'elle, mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé elle et moi. Je suis trop nouvelle à la brigade pour qu'elle me remarque. »

« Oui, je la connais de réputation et je sais qu'elle n'est pas la personne que Remus préfère. »

Lupin se renfrogna.

Tonks l'étudia un moment avant qu'elle ne réalise quelque chose. « Oh, c'est vrai, c'est elle qui a écrit cette nouvelle loi débile sur les loups-garous. »

« C'est une femme ignorante à qui ont permet d'être dirigée par ses peurs, » grogna Remus. « Elle a laissé le pouvoir lui monter à la tête. Non seulement elle a promulgué cette loi injuste, mais elle a aussi essayé de faire passer une loi pour recenser les créatures des profondeurs. C'est une ignorante, qui n'y connaît rien, pourrie par le pouvoir ! Elle est la pire chose qui est arrivée à Poudlard depuis que… »

« Rogue a commencé à y travailler ? » l'interrompit Sirius.

« Au moins Rogue est de notre côté. »

Sirius grogna, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche, surprise de l'accès de colère de Remus. Il avait toujours semblé si calme et tempéré. Elle découvrit une autre facette de lui pour qui elle éprouva du respect. « Elle a toujours été un des laquais de Fudge, donc elle fera tout ce qu'il lui dira de faire. »

« Je pense qu'elle ne va pas se contenter d'être son laquais, je pense qu'elle veut son poste. Elle est la plus corrompue et la plus injuste des personnes d'après ce que je sais. Je vous parie qu'elle se rangerait du côté de Voldemort en un battement de cœur s'il lui proposait le poste de Ministre de la Magie s'il prend le pouvoir. » dit Remus, en colère.

« Bien, bien, » dit Sirius, levant les mains dans un signe de défense. « Je n'aurais pas du parler de cette Ombrage dans la conversion. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? As-tu des nouvelles de Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien à Poudlard ? » demanda Tonks.

« Non, les choses ne vont pas bien à Poudlard. Elle ne leur apprend pas à se défendre, Fudge a tellement peur de ce que peut faire Dumbledore derrière les portes closes de Pouldard. »

« Tu penses vraiment que Fudge essaie de contenir les enfants ? Je veux dire, c'est important pour eux d'apprendre à se défendre. »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard qui fit comprendre clairement à Tonks qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose.

« Je sais que tu as travaillé dur pour devenir auror, » dit Remus gentiment. « Et je sais que tu as passé toute une année à travailler sous les ordres de Fudge au Ministère, mais depuis que tu as rejoint l'Ordre, je pensais que tu avais compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Il est absolument convaincu que Dumbledore veut s'emparer du pouvoir du Ministère et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que… je trouve que c'est difficile de croire qu'il le ferait payer aux enfants. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, c'est important pour eux d'apprendre à se défendre. »

« C'est quelqu'un qui est rongé par l'insécurité, » grogna Sirius.

« A-t-on reçu des nouvelles d'Hagrid ? » demanda t-elle.

Remus secoua la tête. « Non, pas depuis le dernier hibou que Madame Maxime nous a envoyé lorsqu'ils se sont séparés. Mais nous devons rester positifs, c'est mieux, dans le cas présent, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle »

« J'espère. Donc, Sirius, j'ai entendu dire que tu as été vu en Chine la semaine dernière. »

Il sourit. « Vraiment ? Je pensais que j'étais aux Etats-Unis. »

« Non, ça c'était le mois dernier. »

« Tu vois, personne ne croie que je suis en Angleterre, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas sortir en prenant l'apparence de Patmol. »

« Tu sais pourquoi, » dit Remus. « Les Malfoy te reconnaîtraient. »

« Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, Harry _pense_ juste qu'ils _pourraient_ m'avoir reconnu. »

« Ne tente pas le diable. »

Sirius fit une grimace. « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé. Souviens toi quand nous prenions des risqué pour ce genre de chose. »

« Allons, Patmol, nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Les choses ont changé. »

« Je sais que les choses ont changé. »

« Sirius, je n'ai jamais eut toutes les occasions que toi et James avaient eut… James est parti Sirius. »

Il se mit sur ses pieds, poussant la chaise contre la table. « Je sais que James est parti. Je suis pleinement conscient du fait que James et Lily soient morts, je m'en souviens jour après jour. Mais je suis toujours en vie, tout comme toi et Harry, alors pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas essayer et profiter de la vie ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est que d'être enfermé ici jour après jour. Si c'est ce que doit être ma vie à présent, je crois que je préfèrerais être mort ! »

« Tu ne le penses pas, » dit Remus fermement.

Sirius passa ses mains sur son visage. « Je sais. Je souhaite juste pouvoir sortir d'ici, j'ai l'impression que les murs se rapprochent de moi. »

Tonks ressentit comme un manque. Elle souhaitait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour qu'il se sente mieux, quelque chose pour l'aider.

Sirius lâcha un soupir tout en finissant la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et un autre verre vint se poser sur la table. « Donc, Tonks, as-tu eut le temps de réfléchir à notre dernière conversation ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, j'y ai pensé, Sirius, et j'apprécie l'offre. »

« J'ai proposé à Tonks de venir emménager ici, » expliqua Sirius.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, réfléchis y, et tu verras que c'est sensé. Elle vit seule en ville, avec un voisinage pas très rassurant. Il y a plein de chambre ici et elle pourra me tenir compagnie. Et puis, apparemment elle passe plus de temps ici que chez elle. »

« C'est vrai, » ajouta Tonks. « Je ne fais que dormir chez moi, le reste du temps je le passe ici ou au boulot. »

« Et il y a un mangemort qui vit à moins d'un pâté de maison de chez elle. »

Remus la regarda. « C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, la semaine dernière des activités suspectes ont été rapportées par le voisinage. Mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. »

« Juste pour quelques temps, Nymph, jusqu'à ce que les choses soient plus sûres, » dit Sirius.

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Tonks et lui donna une légère étreinte. « Pense à combien on va bien s'amuser, _Tonks_. »

« Allons nous organiser quelques fêtes ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous en empêcher. »

Bien que Tonks n'y puisse rien elle voyait combien Remus était calme. _Peut être qu'il ne veut pas que j'emménage ici. Sirius aurait dû lui en parler avant de me le proposer_.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, » dit Remus alors qu'il se levait et il prit son assiette pour la poser dans l'évier. « Je vais monter dans ma chambre. J'ai encore du travail, je voudrais jeter un œil aux dossiers que Dumbledore m'a confié. Bonne nuit, Tonks, Sirius. »

« Bonne nuit, Remus. »

« Bonne nuit, Lunard, » dit Sirius.

« Tu aurais dû lui en parler avant de me proposer d'emménager ici, » dit Tonks.

Sirius grogna. « Je suis chez moi. »

« Mais il vit aussi ici. »

« Si ça continue comme ça, il va passer plus de temps à l'extérieur qu'ici. »

« Je ne pense pas que l'idée lui plaise. »

« Il s'en fiche, Remus est quelqu'un de bien et il t'aime bien. »

Tonks souffla. « Je ne sais pas si je peux emménager ici. »

« Sérieusement, penses y, je me sentirais mieux si je te savais ici. Je te saurais en sécurité et tu me tiendrais compagnie. »

« Parles en avec Remus et voit comment il se sent par rapport à ça, ensuite je prendrai ma décision. »

Juste une heure plus tard, Remus entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte et il soupira. Il savait que c'était Sirius, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de parler à son ami à cet instant.

« Allez, Lunard, je peux voir que les lumières sont allumées, » dit Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Entre. »

Sirius ouvrit la porte et entra. "Encore du travail à faire ? »

Remus regarda son bureau où des feuilles étaient éparpillées. Il n'était pas parvenu à se concentrer. Si Nymphadora Tonks emménageait dans cette maison, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. « Pas vraiment. »

« Tonks pensent que tu ne veux pas qu'elle emménage ici. »

« Si elle veut, elle est plus que la bienvenue. Elle sera de bonne compagnie pour toi. »

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

Sirius croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et planta son regard dans celui de Remus. « Est-ce que ça te gênerait qu'elle emménage ici ? »

Remus aurait voulu lui dire que ça lui posait problème, mais ça aurait été particulièrement égoïste de sa part. Oui, il serait probablement très mal à l'aise à partager la maison avec cette auror adorable, enchantante et amusante, auror dont il s'éprenait un peu plus chaque jour.

« Bien sûr que ça ne le pose aucun problème qu'elle emménage ici. Ce sera drôle. »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius. « Bien, je le lui dirai. D'ailleurs, je vais lui envoyer un hibou dès maintenant. »

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Remus soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Comment pourrait-il vivre dans la même maison qu'elle ?

SLAM !

Remus sauta sur ses pieds lorsqu'il entendit le bruit. Quoi que ce soit, c'était à présent remplacé par les hurlements du portrait de Mme Black. Il quitta sa chambre en courant, baguette à la main, et ouvrit la porte au moment que Sirius et courrut dans les escaliers.

« Tonks ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » s'écria Sirius alors qu'il remettait en place le rideau devant le portrait de sa mère.

Remus posa un regard sur le visage pâle de Tonks et ses yeux apeurés, alors il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et il la conduisit loin du couloir et du portrait. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda t-il alors qu'il la faisait assoire sur une chaise.

« Bon sang ! » dit Sirius alors qu'il les rejoignait. « Tu sais au lieu de claquer la porte, il faut juste l'ouvrir délicatement. »

« Sirius. » dit Remus sur un ton d'avertissement.

Il regarda sa jeune cousine et son irritation s'en alla. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nymph, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je me sens si bête, » dit-elle dans un murmure. « Je ne savais pas où aller. »

Remus s'agenouilla devant elle. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Tonks ? »

« Je suis une auror, je devrais être capable de gérer, mais quand je suis allée à mon appartement et que j'ai vu que la serrure avait été forcée... »

« Quelqu'un est rentré dans ton appartement ? »

Elle acquiesça, levant finalement les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. « Je me suis saisie de ma baguette et je suis entrée... »

« C'était stupide », l'interrompit Sirius. « Tu aurais dû appeler du renfort. »

« Je le sais, j'ai juste agit avant de réfléchir. »

« Y avait-il quelqu'un ? » demanda Remus.

« Ils étaient partis. Mais mon appartement a entièrement été mis à sac. Je... je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis juste... je suis partie »

Il posa une main sur un genou de Tonks. « Ça va aller, tu n'aurais pas dû y rentrer seul de toute façon Envoie un hibou au Ministère et dis leur ce qui s'est passé, ils vont sécuriser la zone et enauêter. Demain, quand ça sera réglé, tu pourras y retourner et on ramènera tes affaires ensemble. »

Elle plongea son regard dans ses iris marrons. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu emménage ici. Tu peux rester ce soir et demain j'irai avec toi chercher ce dont tu as besoin. C'est dangereux pour toi d'y retourner seule. »

Tonks avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça. « Merci, Remus. »

Il lui prit la main et lui sourit gentiment. Le besoin de la réconforter et de la protéger avait été plus fort que lui. « Tu n'es pas faible, je ne le penserai jamais. Tu as bien fait en venant ici et même Fol-Oeil ou Kingsley ne serait pas resté seul si quelqu'un était rentré chez eux par effraction. »

« Fol Oeil l'aurait fait, » dit elle en renifflant, essuyant son nez avec la manche de sa robe.

Remus sourit. « C'est vrai, mais il est fou. »

« Je vais, euh, je vais m'assurer qu'il y a un lit de fait pour toi, » murmura Sirius, en sortant de la piéce.

Ils sursautèrent, on aurait deux enfants à la mine coupable qui venaient de chaparder dans la boîte de cookies, en se remémérant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

Remus se releva et frotta ses genoux, faisant tout pour ne pas regarder Tonks. « Euh, Sirius allait d'ailleurs t'envoyer un hibou et t'inviter à emménager ici. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui »

« Tu, euh, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller avec moi demain, je peux y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre si tu préfère, un ami. »

« C'est comme tu veux. » dit Remus un peu embarrassé. Un moment ils partageaient une intimité amicale et maintenant ils se sentaient tous les deux génés et mal à l'aise. « Voudrais tu un peu de thé ? »

Tonks se frotta les bras. « Euh, non, merci, Remus, je crois que je vais envoyer un hibou au Ministère et aller me coucher. »

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander. »

« Je le ferai. Merci, Remus. Merci. » La voix de Tonks tremblait un peu et elle hésitait comme si elle voulait en dire plus. Mais à la place, elle disparu dans le couloir et monta les marches de l'escalier.

Remus sentit en envie de la suivre lui prendre le coeur. Il était hanté par le regard apeuré sur le visage de Tonks. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui caresser la joue, l'appaiser. Mais non, elle était une auror entraînée, une jeune femme belle, intelligente qui n'avait pas besoin d'un vieux loup-garou pathétique dans les pattes.

Avec le coeur lourd, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de thé.

**A suivre...**

n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A très bientôt

**Dinou**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quand on s'y attend le moins**

**Chapitre 7**

Le matin suivant, Tonks se réveilla en entendant un tapotement. Elle se frotta les yeux, laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et chercha la source du bruit. Trois hibous se trouvaient sur la bordure de la fenêtre, le plus gros des hibou tapait contre la fenêtre avec son bec.

Avec un grognement, elle s'obligea à se lever et marcha sur le sol froid. La fenêtre semblait être bloquée et elle passa un mment à se battre avec la fenêtre, qui finit par s'ouvrir.

« Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? » demanda t-elle calmement alors qu'elle ouvrait les trois parchemins.

Le premier venait du chef du département des aurors, lui disant qu'ils avaient enquêté dans son appartement et qu'à présent elle pouvait y retourner en toute sécurité. Le second était de son collègue et ami, Paul Dunne, lui disant qu'il avait appris ce qui lui était arrivé et que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle pouvait le lui demander. Le dermier était de Kingsley lui disant qu'il serait qu 12 Square Grimmauld le matin même pour l'escorter jusqu'à son appartement pour qu'elle puisse y récupérer ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Bon, je ne vais pas me recoucher maintenant, » murmura t-elle, alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre et voyait le soleil se lever à l'horizon.

Tonks fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule debout de si bonne heure. Le feu crépitait dans la cusine lorsqu'elle entra et elle trouva Remus assis autour de la table, sa tête penchée au-dessus de la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Au moment où elle entra, il leva les yeux et ils se figèrent tous les deux. Tonks se sentit encore une fois timide et mal à l'aise.

Remus parla le premier. « Bonjour, Tonks, tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci, » répondit-elle calmement, allant jusqu'à la cuisiniére pour se saisir de la bouilloire.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait te lever si tôt ? »

« Je, euh, j'ai reçu des hibous ce matin. Kingsley va venir et m'emmènera ensuite à mon appartement. »

« Est-ce que tu sais s'ils ont trouvé quelque chose ? »

Elle nia de la tête. « Scrimgeour, il est à la tête des aurors, il m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire que je pouvais rentrer chez moi et récupérer quelques affaires. Je dois aller le voir cette après-midi. Kingsley m'a dit qu'il me dirait tout ce qu'il sait quand je le verrai. »

« Où as tu dis à Scrimgeour que tu allais vivre ? »

« Dans la famille. »

« Tu vas... bien? » demanda t-il, hésitant.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'elle prenai du th dans le buffet. « Je vais bien. Je crois... je crois que j'étais un peu secouée la nuit dernière. »

« Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. »

Tonks sourit alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire face. « Merci, Remus, j'ai apprécié ton aide la nuit derniére. »

« Je t'en prie, Tonks. Sinon à quoi servent les amis ? »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la cuisiniére lorsqu'elle sentit son sourire s'évanouir. _Ouais, des amis_.

« Est-ce que, hum, est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » lui demanda t-il, alors que son coeur battait la chamade.

Tonks nia de la tête alors qu'elle venait se joindre à lui autour de la table. « Merci, mais Kingsleu va venir avec moi et mon partenaire Paul devrait passer aussi. »

« Paul ? » demanda Remus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Euh, ouais, bien, il n'est pas officiellement mon partenaire, mais on nous a envoyé en mission ensemble si souvent qu'on se considère comme partenaire. »

« Est... est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de gentil ? »

« Ouais. On a été formé ensemble, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

Remus se demanda pourquoi il se sentait jalous par rapport à cet autre homme. « Tu as besoin d'aide pour prendre les affaires que tu veux emmener ici ? »

Tonks nia de la tête. « Merci, mais ça ira. »

« Okay. »

« J'apprécie l'offre cependant. »

« Pas de problème. Juste, euh, fais moi juste savoir si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider. »

« Je le ferai. Merci. »

S'installa ensuite un silence gênant, ils sirotaient leurs thés en attendant que l'un d'entre eux prennent la parole. Tonks se creusa les méninges, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour réengager la conversation. Elle aimait l'entendre parler et adorait leurs conversations.

« Est-ce que tu reviens directement ici après que être passée à ton appartement ? » demanda t-il.

Elle acquiesça. « Je récupère mes affaires et ensuite je rentre. »

« Ca ne va pas te poser de problème de ne pas pouvoir dire où tu vas vivre ? »

« Je leur ai dit que j'allais vivre dans ma famille et je vais leur dire que je ne veux pas leur dire exactement où pour ne pas mettre ma famille en danger. Ils peuvent toujours m'envoyer un hibou. »

« Apparemment tu as tout prévu. »

« Vas tu, euh, vas tu repartir ? »

Remus nia de la tête. « Pas pour le moment, il y a d'autres choses que je dois faire pour l'Ordre. Et puis j'ai énervé pas mal de loup-garous avec mes questions et mon soutien envers Dumbledore. »

« Ca devient dangereux. »

Il grogna. « Avec le retour de Voldemort, tout est dangereux. »

« Remus, sois prudent. »

« Je le suis. »

« Non, tu ne m'as pas comprise. » Sous le coup d'une impulsion, Tonks fit le tour de la table et prit les mains de Remus dans les siennes. « Ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Tu es trop important. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda t-il calmement, son regard fixé sur leurs mains jointes.

Elle retira rapidement ses mains. « Bien... bien sûr que tu l'es. Je veix dire, l'Ordre a besoin de toi... et Sirius a besoin de toi. »

Il acquiesça doucement, mettant ses mains hors de porter de celles de Tonks. « Tu as raison. Mais je promets d'être prudent seulement si tu me promets la même chose et de ne plus faire quelque chose de stupide comme d'entrer dans ton appartement seule alors que quelqu'un y a pénétré par effraction. »

Les yeux de Tonks rencontrèrent ceux de Lupin et elle les fixa un moment. « Marché conclu. »

Alors que la cuisine replongeait dans le silence, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent et se fermer doucement puis des bruits de pas.

« Ça doit être Kingsley, » dit Tonks en prenant sa tasse de thé pour aller la poser dans l'évier.

Remus se leva alors que l'auror senior entrait dans la cuisine. « Kinglsey, bonjour. Veux tu une tasse de thé ? »

Kingsley lui sourit et lui serra la main. « Bonjour Remus, tu as l'air en forme. Je te remercie, mais non, je viens juste de prendre un petit-déjeuner. »

« Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Tonks.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Tonks, » dit-il sèchement. « Je n'étais pas sur l'enquête, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il y avait des traces de magie noire et tu as été vraiment chanceuse, tu n'aurais pas dû y aller seule. Il n'y avait pas la marque des mangemorts au-dessus de ton appartement mais ils vont mettre ton appartement sous surveillance pendant quelques jours, pour voir si quelqu'un vient pour te trouver. Tu vas aussi devoir faire une liste de ce qui te manque, au cas où on trouve quelque chose qui puisse remonter jusqu'à toi. »

« Ça pourrait prendre un moment. »

« Tu es en repos pour le reste de la journée pour t'en occuper. Il y aura du monde autour si tu as besoin d'aide. Es tu occupé aujourd'hui, Remus ? »

« Euh, non, je suis libre, » répondit-il, apparamment un peu surpris par la question de Kingsley.

« Tu pourrais venir ? Je ne serai pas contre une paire d'yeux supplémentaire, surtout si ces yeux appartiennent à un autre membre de l'Ordre. » expliqua Kingsley.

Remus acquiesça. « Bien sûr, je serai ravi d'aider. »

Tonks lui sourit, réalisant à quel point elle était heureuse qu'il vienne avec elle, pour elle.

« Pourrait-on y aller maintenant ? » demanda Kingsley.

Remus apporta sa tasse dans l'évier, et la rinça. « Je vais dire à Sirius que nous partons. »

« Comment vas-tu vraiment? » demanda Kingsley quand il fut seul avec Tonks.

« Je vais bien. Vraiment. » lui assura t-elle. « Est-ce que Scrimgeour m'a vraiment mise en congés aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais, il a été un peu dur à convaincre, mais après qu'il ait compris la situation, il a décidé que ce serait mieux. Ton appartement est vraiment dans un sal état, Tonks, je suis désolé, mais ça va prendre des heures pour remettre les choses à leur place et voir ce qui manque. Je suis content que Remus puisse venir, je ne peux pas rester longtemps et j'ai pas mal de choses à faire au bureau. »

« Je sais et j'apprécie beaucoup que tu prenne le temps de venir et de m'aider avec cette affaire. »

« Pas de problème, je suis content de pouvoir venir. »

« Bien, après avoir convaincu Sirius de ne pas se joindre à nous sous sa forme Patmol, il a dit qu'il nous verrait lorsque nous rentrerons, » annonça Remus alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

« Il doit être prudent, je pense que Scrimgeour commence à avoir des doutes, » dit Kingsley alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans le hall d'entrée.

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Bien, il n'a rien dit de spécial, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne commence à s'interroger sur mes techniques d'investigation pour l'arrestation du criminel le plus dangereux au monde, après Voldemort, bien sûr. »

« Où allons nous ? » demanda Remus alors qu'ils étaient devant la maison.

Tonks regarda consciencieusement la rue, pour être sûre que personne ne puisse les voir. « Mon appartement. »

« Je le sais, mais je n'y suis jamais allé. »

« Hm. Peut-être qu'on devrait-on y aller avec un transplanage d'escorte. »

Remus hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer.

« On se retrouve là bas, » dit Kingsley juste avant de disparaître dans un petit « pop ».

Tonks sentit son coeur battre plus fort lorsque Remus se rapprocha d'elle et qu'il lui offrit son bras. Elle passa son bras autour de celui de Remus et ce dernier se tenait si près d'elle que Tonks pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Remus. Un léger frisson se fit sentir lorsqu'il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

« Prête à y aller? » murmura t-il, son souffle carressant les cheveux de Tonks et faisant sentir à cette dernière de légère décharge.

« Quoi ? »

« Es-tu prête à y aller ? » répéta t-il, sa voix basse et rauque. « C'est à toi de nous faire transplaner, je ne sais pas où est ton appartement. »

« Oh. Oh oui. » son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine.

« Essaie juste de ne pas nous désartibuler. »

Un moment plus tard, ils apparurent une petite rue étroite, puis ils avancèrent dans une rue de Londres. Tonks ouvrit la porte d'un immeuble et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'un appartement au troisième étage où le numéro 5 était inscrit sur la porte. Tout semblait être normal jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrit la porte.

La pièce principale de son appartement servait à la fois de sallon et de salle à nager. La table pour manger était sur un côté, le vieux vase que sa grand-mère lui avait donné était en morceaux dans un coin. Le canapé était déchiré et le rembourage était étalé sur le sol. Les tables étaient cassées, son rocking chair avait été détruit. Des morceaux de papier déchiré couvrait le sol tout comme des photos déchirées elles aussi.

Kingsley était là, parlant avec un autre auror qui tenait un appareil photo.

Tonks regardait doucement autour d'elle. Ça semblait bien pire en plein jour que la nuit précédente. Des larmes de colère perlèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle se demandait qui avait bien pu lui faire ça ? _Comment m'ont ils trouvée ?_ Pensa t-elle. _Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps la nuit dernière à penser à ce qui s'était passé, qui elle avait pu contrarié qui aurait pu faire ça. Mais elle n'était qu'une aurore junior et n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'arrestations.

« Tonks ? »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et essaya de se composer un visage neutre. Puis Remus posa une main délicate sur l'épaule de Tonks et elle eut peur de le perdre.

« Tout va bien. On va réparer tout ce qu'on peut. » lui murmura t-il. « Prend ton temps. »

Elle acquiesça et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle pouvait parler sans perdre son sang froid. « Merci, Remus. J'aimerais en finir le plus vite possible. »

Deux heures plus tard, Tonks et Remus étaient seuls dans l'appartement. Kingsley avait dû retourner travailler et l'enquêteur avec l'appareil photo était parti peu de temps après qu'ils soient arrivés. Remus, armé d'un parchemin et d'une plume, la suivait dans les différentes pièces, prêt à écrire ce qui lui manquait. Après avoir cherché dans le sallon et la cuisine, ils trouvèrent de nombreux objets cassés, mais il ne manquait rien.

Tonks était physiquement et émotionnellent épuisée lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Comme le reste de son appartement, c'était un désordre sans nom. Son matelas était au sol, le lit retourné. Tous les placards avaient été vidés, et le contenu avait été jeté au hasard dans la chambre. Son coeur se serra et elle senti un besoin urgent de s'effondrer au sol et de pleurer.

Avançant doucement, elle s'approcha de la penderie et ouvrit la porte. Comme elle le pensait, ses vêtements étaient parterre. En se tournant, les yeux de Tonks tombèrent sur les étagèrent du mur d'en face. Une boule se forma ans sa gorge alors qu'elle avançait à travers cette pagaille.

« Tonks ? »

Elle n'avait pas fait attention à Remus lorsque ce dernier était entré dans la chambre

« Tu as besoin d'une pause ? » demanda t-il en se frayant un chemin à travers le désordre.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il approchait. Il se tint debout près d'elle et elle le pouvait le sentir. « Non, merci. Je veux juste en finir avec ça. » Sa voix tremblait et elle s'injuriait mentalement pour ça.

Remus toucha un peu de poussière rose qui se trouvait sur l'étagère. Ça lui collait au doigt. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Tonks ouvrit les yeux et regarda la poussière rose, violette, verte, bleue et blanche qui recouvrait l'étagère. « Rien. »

« C'était apparemment bien quelque chose. »

« C'est rien d'important. Quelques babioles, je vais probablement pouvoir les remplacer. »

Il posa une main sur son épaule. « Tu as le droit d'être en colère si tu as perdu quelque chose à laquelle tu étais sentimentalement attachée. »

« C'était de vieilles fioles à potion. C'était... une sorte de tradition que ma mère et moi avons commencé quand j'avais environ douze ans. J'ai trouvé celle-là. » Elle lui montra une petite pile de verre vert. « sur un marché en Ecosse et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'aime. Elle était ronde en bas et avait un grand col fin, et il y avait des oiseaux tout autour. Après cela, où que nous allions, elle et moins partions en quête sur les marchés ou chez les antiquaires. La rose venait d'un voyage en France lorsque j'avais seize ans, la violette d'un voyage en Irelande lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, la bleue d'Italie après que j'ai fini Poudlard, et la plus claire venait des Etats-Unis lorsque j'avais quinze ans. C'était... c'était mes préférées. J'en ai d'autres un peu partout dans l'appartement, mais c'était mes préférées. » Sa voix était cassée et elle avait ses mains autour de ses éapules, se sentant un peu bête face à lui.

Remus serra gentiment les épaules de Tonks.

« Les autres fioles dans les autres pièces ont été aussi cassées, mais on peut les réparer, mais celles-là... » Elle le regarda plein de gratitude.

« Elles sont tellement détruites qu'on ne peut pas les réparer, » finit-il doucement.

Tonks acquiesça et laissa sa tête tombée sur sa poitrine.

Remus la tourna vers lui et de a main, remonta le menton de Tonks, afin qu'il puisse voir ses joues rouges, ses yeux humides et les traces humides laissées par les larmes sur ses joues. « On peut prendre une pause et revenir plus tard. »

Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête, ne sachant pas si c'était une réaction due à la proximité de Remus ou à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé au cours des dernières vingt quatre heures. « Je veux qu'on en finisse, » murnura t-elle. « Je ne les laisserai pas m'avoir. »

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent debout dans la chambre désordonnée, leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre. Tonks sentit son corps tremblé encore un peu et elle fit un pas de plus vers lui, son corps bougeait de sa propre volonté. Remus hésita, on pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il livrait un conflit intérieur. Elle s'humidifia légèremt les lèvres et les dernières résistances de Remus tombèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide alors qu'il hésitait encore à poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Un frisson la traverça alors qu'il posait une main sur le cou de Tonks pour l'embrasser. Elle s'approcha encore, se pressant contre lui. Son corps entier était parcouru par l'excitation, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait explosait alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou de Remus et qu'il posait son autre bras autour de la taille de Tonks. Le baiser devint rapidement profond, puis passionné lorsque Tonks ouvrit la bouche et que leurs langues entamèrent un balais intime. Un léger gémissement vint du plus profond de l'être de Remus alors qu'elle commençait à perdre pieds.

« Tonks ! Tu es là ? »

Ils se séparèrent alors qu'ils respiraient difficilement. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma alors que quelqu'un appelait Tonks.

« Tonks ! »

Remus baissa les yeux, son visage devint écarlate et ses yeux regardaient tout sauf la jeune femme. « Je, euh, je vais aller voir, euh, dans la cuisine. »

Elle acquiesça. « Bien sûr, je venir t'aider dans quelques minutes. » Tonks ramassa quelques vêtements sur le sol, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« Tonks. » Un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres passa la porte. « Te voilà. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas répondu ? »

« Désolée, Paul, » murmura t-elle, ramassa un jean qui traînait parterre.

« Paul Dunne, » dit-il à Remus, en lui offrant sa main. « Je suis un ami de Tonks. »

« Remus Lupin, ravi de vous rencontrer. » Il serra la main de Paul.

« J'avais un peu de temps libre et j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir et voir si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide. »

« Pourquoi n'aideriez vous pas ici pendant que je vais m'occuper de la cuisine, » suggéra Remus.

« Pas de problème. » Paul marcha jusqu'au lit et remit le matela en place.

Tonks leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Remus avant que ce dernier ne quitte la chambre.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Paul.

« Aussi bien que possible, » répondit-elle, se tenant debout avec ses bras chargés de vêtements.

« Est-ce que quelque chose t'a été volé ? »

« Je n'ai rien vu de manquant, mais celui qui a fait ça a dû prendre son pieds à détruire mes affaires. Comment as tu trouvé du temps pour venir ici ? »

« Les choses sont plutôt au ralenti aujourd'hui, alors j'ai demandé à Scrimgeour si je pouvais venir t'aider. »

« Nous avons presque fini, une fois que j'aurai récupéré quelques vêtements, je partirai d'ici. »

« Où vas tu vivre ? »

« Dans la famille. »

« Tes parents ? »

Elle nia de la tête alors qu'elle prenait sa chemise préférée et qu'elle l'examinait. « Non, une cousine. Elle n'a pas l'air en trop maivais état, je pense que je vais pouvoir la remettre en état. »

« Où vit-elle ? »

« Qui ? »

« Ta cousine. »

Tonks posa la chemise sur le lit et leva les yeux vers Paul. « Si ça ne te dérange pas, je bais garder cette information pour moi jusqu'à ce que je sache qui a fait ça. Je ne veux pas mettre ma famille en danger. »

« Bien sûr. » Il acquiesça. « Je comprends. »

« Comment ça se passe au Ministère ? »

« Suprenamment calmement. Qui est Remus ? »

« Un ami, » répondit-elle alors qu'elle entassait plus de vêtements.

« Un ami de tes parents ? »

« Non un de mes amis et de ma cousine, » siffla t-elle, se sentant irrationnellement en colère. « Qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces questions, Paul ? »

« Je veux juste te protéger. »

Tonks grogna et jeta un t-shirt au sol. « Je peux très bien me protéger toute seule, merci. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait, je suis... juste un peu confuse pour le moment. »

Paul acquiesça compréhensif. « Ouais, on l'est tous. »

_Si seulement tu savais_, pensa Tonks amèrement.

**A suivre....**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !

La suite, samedi prochain !

Pour les impatients, le prochain chapitre sera sur mon site web demain dans la journée.

A tout bientôt

Dinou


	8. Chapter 8

**Quand on s'y attend le moins**

**Chapitre 8**

Remus retourna seul au 12 Square Grimmauld. Tonks avait décidé de s'arrêté par le Ministère avant de rentrer et il était content d'avoir un moment seul.

Toute l'après-midi n'avait été qu'une série de moments gênants. Ils avaient été incapables de se parler, même de se regarder.

_Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si Paul n'était pas entré ?_ Se demanda Remus alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait perdu le contrôle. Il s'était laissé porté par la situation et avait agi sans penser aux conséquences.

« Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? » demanda t-il dans sa chambre vide. « Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? »

« Faire quoi à qui ? »

Remus se retourna et vit Sirius dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. « Tu ne devrait pas espionner les gens. »

« Tu ne devrait pas te parler à toi même, c'est un signe de folie. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Ca pourrait. Où est Tonks ? »

« Elle est allée au Ministère. »

Sirius avança dans la chambre et se posta contre le bureau. « Vas tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Son appartement a été dévasté et ça nous a pris plusieurs heures pour nous y retrouver. Apparemment rien n'a été volé et beaucoup de choses ont été détruites. »

« Comment le prend-elle ? »

« Elle le prend plutôt bien, vu les circonstances. C'est... c'est une femme forte. »

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Remus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu es en train de parler. »

« Quelque chose te stresse. »

« Je ne suis pas stressé du tout. »

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir Lunard. »

Remus se passa une main sur le visage avant de faire retomber sa tête avec sa main dans les cheveux. « Je dois partir d'ici. »

Sirius se mit debout d'un bond. « Quoi ? »

« Je... je ne peux pas vivre dans la même maison qu'elle. »

Un léger sourire naquît sur les lèvres de Sirius. « Tu es amoureux de Nymph. »

« Non. »

« Oh que si. »

« Je te dis que non. Je veix dire, je tiens beaucoup à elle, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. »

« Mais elle t'intéresse. »

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un fauteur de trouble, Sirius, » grogna Remus. « Ca a été une longue journée et je pense que je vais me reposer un peu avant le dîner. »

« Remus... »

« Sirius, non. »

Prenant en compte le ton de son ami, Sirius acquiesça. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Je sais. Merci. »

« Je te laisse seul, mais avant de partir, je voudrais juste te dire que tu es mon meilleur ami et Nymph est comme une petite soeur pour moi. Je pense que vous iriez bien ensemble si tu arrive à dépasser cette barrière mentale. »

« Ce n'est pas une barrière mentale, c'est un dangereux fléau. »

Sirius s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et étudia son ami un moment. « Ne fais rien de stupide. »

« Trop tard, » murmura Remus.

C'était le soir lorsque Tonks retourna Square Grimmauld. Elle était épuisée et ne souhaitait que s'écrouler sur son lit, mais son estomac gargouilla bruillament alors qu'elle passait la porte d'entrée. Hésitante, elle regarda autour d'elle et tendit l'oreille. Une part d'elle était effrayée de voir Remus alors qu'une autre part d'elle souhaitait instamment le voré Elle avait peur qu'il ne s'excuse et lui dose que ce baiser était une erreur, ce qui la dévasterait. Mais, dans le même temps, elle espérait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour qu'ils puissent finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé plus tôt.

_Ca ne va pas arriver_, pensa t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. _Il ne pouvait même plus regarder après le baiser, il était probablement gêné. C'était juste un baiser. Comme si je n'étais pas assez embarassée, maintenant je vais devoir convaincre Remus et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien d'embarassan dans ce baiser._

La seule lumière provenant de la cuisine venait des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Ses yeux regardèrent dans l'ombre et elle vit un homme devant l'évier, qui lui tournait le dos. Pendant un instant son coeur s'arrêta de battre et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Puis elle nota les longs cheveux noirs et reconnut qui c'était.

« Salut, Sirius. »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Stupide Kreatur, il n'a même pas fait la vaisselle. Prends une chaise, je vais te donner quelque chose à manger. Comment vas tu ? »

« Je vais bien, » dit-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait. « Ca a été une longue journée. »

« J'en suis désolée. Tu as pu sauver quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Il y avait deux ou trois choses qu'on ne pouvait pas récupéré, mais on a fait ce qu'on a pu. Quand les choses se seront un peu calmées, je chercherai un nouvel appartement. J'a parlé avec des personnes au boulot et ils pensent tous que je serai plus en sécurité dans un nouvel appartement. »

« Bien, tu es la bienvenue, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite, » lui offrit il en déposant une assiette en face d'elle.

« Oh, je ne veux pas m'incruster, » lui dit-elle, en coupant un bout de poulet. « Je ne resterai pas longtemps. »

Il s'assist face à elle. « J'aimerais que tu reste un moment. »

« J'apprécie Sirius mais je suis sûre que tu auras assez de moi dans peu de temps. »

Il rit. « Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça, Tonks. »

Elle refarda son assiette, et joua un peu avec la nourriture. « Peut être, mais je suis sûre que je vais commencer par agacer Remus sous peu. »

Sirius leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Tonks grogna, mais ne leva pas les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose qui t'a mise en colère ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me dise ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Bien, Remus est rentré à la maison, s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et n'a pas voulu me dire un mot. Tu reviens, prête à repartir et tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi. Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je penserais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous. »

L'apétit de Tonks disparut soudainement et elle poussa son assiette. « Etait-il en colère ? »

« Non, je ne dirais pas qu'il était en colère. » Sirius lui prit la main. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Nymph ? »

Elle secoua la tête et enleva sa main de celle de Sirius, puis elle se recula de la table. « Rien. Ca a été une longue journée et je suis vraiment fatiguée. Merci pour le dîner, mais je vais monter. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger tes affaires ? »

« Non, merci Sirius. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Nymph. »

Sa malle était toujours dans le hall d'entrée. Elle pointa sa baguette et murmura, « Locomotor barda ». La malle flotta au-dessus du sol et la fit prendre la direction des escaliers. Comme elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, la malle alla tout droit contre un mur, égratignant le papier-peint. Son coeur était lourd et son esprit troublé alors qu'elle approchait du palier du premier étage. A gauche se trouvaient deux portes, la plus proche était celle de Remus, celle d'à côté était la chambre que Ron et Harry partageaient lorsqu'ils étaient ici. La chambre suivante était celle qu'elle s'était attribuée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sa malle la suivit dans la chambre alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait derrière elle. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. La balle s'écrasa au sol lorsqu'elle lâcha sa concentration.

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Remus. Ses cheveux étaient fans tous les sens comme s'il avait passé les mains dans ses cheveux un grand nombre de fois. Les yeux de Remus étaient foncés et ses joues rouges. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et son estomac se contracta.

« Euh, Tonks, » murmura t-l, passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Comment vas tu ? »

« Je vais bien, merci. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il acquiesça lentement, semblant mal à l'aise. « Bien. Merci. Est-ce, euh, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, merci. »

Ils restèrent debout en silence gêné. Tonks détestait se sentir ainsi. Elle voulait lui parler, lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais en même temps elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire.

Il marcha doucement dans le couloir, fermant la porte de sa chambre. « Si... si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande. »

« Je le ferai. Merci. » Tonks entra vite dans sa chambre, et ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle.

_Lâche_ _!_ Cria une voix dans la tête de Remus.

Il resta debout dans le couloir et se tapa la front. Comment pouvait-il la traiter ainsi ? Elle méritait tellement mieux. Il devait arrêter ça immédiatement. S'ils devaient vivre sous le même toit, ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de vivre ensemble.

Prenant une respiration et carrant les épaules, Remus marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Tonks et tapa doucement. _C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire_, pensa t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle le regarda. Des marques sombres se voyaient sous les yeux de Tonks et ses épaules étaient basses, en position de défaite et d'épuisement.

« Oui ? »

« On peut parler ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça et se poussa pour le laisser entrer.

Il vit que la malle étai ouverte et qu'elle avait déjà commencé à ranger ses affaires. « Quel est l'étendu des dégâts ? »

« Je, euh, je viens juste de commencer. Je me suis déjà occupée de ce qui était récupérable. » Elle espérait qu'elle semblait ferme dans sa voix alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Remus prit une chemse et vit que la partie droite était complétement déchirée. « Ca devrait être facile à réparer. »

« Ouais, je ne suis pas très bonne avec ce genre de sort, mais je sais que si j'ai des problèmes avec, Molly pourra m'aider. »

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa. Il murmura le sort, il vit le pan de chemise se rattaché. « Ou tu peux juste me demander, » dit-il en lui rendant sa chemise à présent recousue.

« Y a t-il quelque chose que tu ne puisses pas faire ? » demanda t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-impressionnée.

« Tonks... à propos... de ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi... »

Elle ne le regardait pas alors qu'il parlait. « Oui ? »

Remus priait pour qu'elle arrête de fouiller dans sa malle et qu'elle le regarde. « Je pense que ce serait... mieux pour chacun de nous si nous évitions que cela recommence. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda t-elle, espérant qu'il n'avait pas entendu le sanglot dans sa voix.

« C'était un mot d'émotion et je... je pense que nous nous sommes laissés entraîner. C'était... c'était une erreur. »

Tonks se tendit. La signification de ses mots la blessèrent profondément. « Une erreur ? »

« Tonks. » Il se rapprocha et lui prit un bras. « Je voudrais être ton ami, mais c'est tout ce que je peux être. »

Son coeur se mit à battre fort et des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, mais elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Je suis d'accord. Nous serons de grands amis. »

« Tonks. »

« Oui ? »

Il hésita, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

« Merci. Toi aussi. » Elle se mordit la lèvre et se retourna. « Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. »

« Je t'en prie. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, n'hésite pas à demander. »

_Tu pourras envoyer cette amitié aux orties et finir ce que nous avons commencé tout à l'heure_, pensa t-elle. Mais au lieu de ça elle acquiesça et plaqua un sourire sur son visage. « Je le ferai, merci. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je pense que je vais me coucher maintenant. »

« Bien sûr. » Remus avança jusqu'à la porte. Il hésita, voulant dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il ne savait pas quoi. « Bonne nuit. »

Tonks ferma la porte derrière lui et posa son front contre la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter les larmes qui coulaient, mais elle se jura que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle pleurait pour Remus Lupin.

Le travail maintint Tonks et Remus occupés pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Ils se croisaient dans le couloir ou partageait un repas rapide, mais ils ne parlaient plus depuis qu'elle avait emménagé. Sirius avait remarquer la tension et s'en amusait. C'était comme d'assister un jeu compliqué. Et il ne ratait jamais une opportunité de taquiner son meilleur ami. Alors un soir, quelques jours avant la pleine lune, Sirius assistait avec un sourire au début d'une nouvelle manche.

Avec la pleine lune proche, Remus était plus fatigué. Lui et Sirius jouait aux echecs. Les nuages dans le ciel signalaient l'arrivée proche d'un orage et le feut crépitait dans l'âtre, essayant de se battre contre la fraîcheur de cette soirée d'automne.

« Où est Tonks ? » demanda Sirius sur le ton de la conversation. « Je sais qu'elle est rentrée du Ministère il y a déjà un moment. »

Remus grogna alors qu'il étudiait l'échiquier. Il se posait la même question mais n'osait pas le faire à haute voix.

« On ne l'a presque pas vu ces derniers temps. »

« Je suppose qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire entre son travail et sa recherche d'un nouvel appartement. »

Sirius mit son menton sur son poing. « J'espère qu'elle ne se presse pas pour partir. J'aime bien l'avoir ici, pas toi ? »

Remus hésita un moment avant de répondre. « Bien sûr que si. »

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits pas sur le plancher en bois. Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire et porta son regard sur Remus qui fixait la porte, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sa bouche était entre-ouverte et ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

Tonks leur sourit et tourna deux fois sur elle même. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Son cheveux étaient d'un rouge vibrant coiffés en pointes. Elle portait une robe violette foncée qui tirait presque sur le noit. Ca la moulait tellement qu'in avait l'impression qu'elle avait une seconde peau, mettant tous ses attributs en valeur, notamment avec l'aide d'un nouveau soutien gorge qui mettait se poitrine en valeur. Ses pieds se trouvaient dans une paire de talons noirs et les seuls bijoux qu'elle portait était une paire de boucle d'oreille en or et un bracelet en argent.

Remus finit par fermer la bouche et se sentit rougir. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il aménait d'elle la sexualité brutte et ça allait vraiment lui faire perdre toute sa raison.

« Oh, Numph. » Sirius se leva en souriant. « Tu es stupéfiante. C'est pour quelle occasion ? Tu ne t'habille jamais comme ça lorsque tu passes la soirée à jouer aux échecs avec nous. »

« En effet Sirius, et ne m'appelle pas Nymph. » Elle avait remarqué la réaction de Remus et elle ne pouvait s'emêcher d'en être contente. Mais elle retourna son attention à son cousin et elle une étole de tissu dans le sac qu'elle tenait. « Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de cette arrestation à laquelle j'ai participé à Pré-au-Lard ? Bien, mon partenaire, Paul, et moi avons décidé de célébrer cet événement. On sort toute la nuit avec d'autres collègues du Ministère. On se fait une soirée du côté Moldu. Nous avons de l'argent Moldu et on va faire le tour de tous les bars de Londres. »

« Ca à l'air amusant, » dit Sirius nostalgique.

Tonks lui sourit avec sympathie et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius. « Dès que tu innocenté, je t'emmène faire une virée en ville. »

Remus se leva alors qu'elle mettait une veste. Jalousie, irritation, et désir faisaient rage en lui et le faisait se sentir irrationnellement en colère. « Sois prudente, Tonks, ne bois pas trop, fais attention à ce que tu dis. »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Remus. « Je ne suis pas une enfant, Remus, j'ai promis de ne rien dire que ce soit à propos de l'Ordre ou de l'endroit où je vis. »

« Je fais juste attention à toi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveille. »

« Tu n'as pas beosin de crier. »

« Tu n'es pas mon père alors arrête d'agir comme si tu l'étais. »

« Je suis sûre que ton père n'approuverait pas que tu sorte dans cette tenue. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je porte ? C'est comme ça qu'ils s'habillent les moldus de Londres. »

« S'habiller comme un clauchard est populaire ? »Il regretta ses paroles dès qu'il les eut prononcées.

Tonks s'étouffa alors que son visage devenait rouge et ses yeux noirs.

Sirius fit un pas en arrière et regarda la scène avec intérêt.

« Tonks, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'ai dépassé les bornes. » s'excusa Remus en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Vas te faire voir, Remus. » Avec cela, elle se tourna et partit folle de rage de la pièce, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Sirius continua de fixer, bouche ouverte, son ami alors que sa mêre criait des insultes et des choses impies.

Remus baissa la tête et soupira.

« Lunard. »

« Vas donc faire taire ta mère, » grogna Remus avant de partir aussi vite qu'il put dans les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.

Tonks ne parvenait pas à s'amuser. Elle et ses amis étaient déjà allés dans trois bars, mais elle ne buvait pas, s'étant désignée comme personne sobre pour la nuit, pour être sûre que tout le monde rentrerait sans encombre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Remus et à ce qu'il avait dit. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle avait sa fierté. Il n'aurait plus jamais le pouvoir de la faire pleurer. Ca la blaissait. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

« Tu es vraiment calme ce soir, Tonks, » cria Paul par-dessus la musique. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Je me demandais comment j'allais ramener vos culs bourrés jusqu'à vos domiciles. »

Il luis sourit et prit une autre bière. « Ne t'en fais, je te laisserai faire comme tu veux avec moi. »

Tonks roula des yeux. Elle savait que Paul Dunne en pinçait pour elle, mais elle avait mis les choses au point avec lui, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait jamais qu'amie avec lui. Ca lui rappela un souvenir. _C'est ainsi que Remus me voit_, pensa t-elle. _Je me demande si j'ai blessé Paul autant que Remus m'a blessé ?_ Mais elle se rappela qu'ensuite entre Paul et elle il n'y avait jamas eut cette tension comme c'était le cas avec Remus.

« Tonks »

Elle se tourna pour voir son amie, Frannie. « Frannie ! »

La sorcière blonde arriva jusqu'à Tonks et lui sourit, « Tu rentres avec Paul ? »

Tonks nia de la tête. « Nous sommes juste amis. »

« Il est mignon. »

« Tu veux que je te branche avec lui ? »

Frannie passa d'un pied sur l'autre. « Tu penses que j'ai une chance avec lui ? »

« On peut toujours essayer. »

« Il faut vraiment qu'on te trouve un mec, » dit Frannie.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Pourquoi ne vas tu pas inviter Paul à danser ? » lui suggéra Tonks.

« Peut-être le ferai-je. » Marchant de manière instable, Frannie alla jusqu'à Paul et commença à lui parler.

Il était presque une heure du matin lorsque Tonks apparut devant le 12 Square Grimmauld. La pluie tombait en petite goutte, la laissant gelée, misérable et seule. Ils avaient passés une soirée à sept, et elle était la seule à rentrer seule.

Le feu brûlit toujours dans l'entrée quand Tonks entra. Elle ne voulait pas voir Remus et elle avait prévu d'aller directement dans sa chambre sans être vue. Mais après une nuit pareille, elle finit par se prendre les pieds dans le tapis de l'entrée.

« Je crois que j'entends Tonks, » dit Sirius alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir.

Elle s'assit et enleva ses chaussures. « Ferme la, Sirius. »

« Tu as l'air d'avoir eut une soirée chargée. »

« Je me suis amusée. »

« Nymph. »

« Sirius. »

« Viens prendre un verre avec moi. »

Elle resta assise sur le sol, regardant le vieux tapis.

« Remus est parti se coucher juste après ton départ et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. »

Elle tendit un bras et Sirius l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. « J'ai besoin d'un verre. Quelque chose de fort. »

« Viens t'asseoir, je vais te servir du whisky purfeu. »

Tonks était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, massant ses orteils, quand Sirius revint avec une bouteille et deux verres.

« Comment était ta soirée ? » demanda t-il en lui tendant un verre avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« C'était bien. Je n'avais pas vu mes amis depuis un bout de temps. C'était bien de sortir et de s'amuser. »

« Il ne le pensait pas, tu sais. »

« Je sais, » murmura t-elle et elle tendit ses jambes, faisant bouger ses orteils. « Mais c'est quand même blessant. »

« Je connaîs Lunard, il doit être là haut et il va se traiter de tous les noms toute la nuit à cause de ça. »

« Il n'aurait pas dû le dire. »

« Non, il n'aurait pas dû. »

Tonks prit une longue gorgée et laissa le liquide lui brûlé la gorge. « Alors pourquoi l'a t-il fait ? »

« Il était jaloux. »

Elle renifla.

« Bien, écoute, tu viens ici, habillée pour impressionner et tu sors avec un autre homme. Il était jaloux. »

Elle finit son verre et lui tendit son verre pour qu'il le remplisse. « Remus et moi ne sommes que des amis, il l'a dit parfaitement clairement. »

« Tu n'es pas aussi bête. »

« Apparamment si. »

Sirius regarda sa cousine froncer les sourcils. « Il tient tellement à toi que ça le ronge de l'intérieur. »

Tonks renifla encore.

« Je sais ce que je dis. »

« Amors pourquoi n'agit-il pas dans ce sens ? »

« Remus est le meilleur homme que je connaisse, » dit Sirius, passant un bras autour des épaules de Tonks. « C'est un homme honnorable, peut être un peu trop. Il pense qu'il est trop vieux, trop pauvre et trop dangereux pour toi. Pour qui que ce soit. Il a peur de laisser les gens l'approcher parce qu'il a peut de les blesser. »

« Il me blesse, » admit-elle doucement.

« Il s'est convaincu qu'il n'est pas digne d'avoir une relation ou de l'amour. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Moi non plus, » murmura Sirius.

« Sirius. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis amoureuse de lui. »

« Je sais. »

Elle reniffla et essuya son nez avec le dos de sa main. « Pourquoi faut-il que ça fasse aussi mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Nymph. »

Vidant son verre de whisky purfeu, elle se saisit de la bataille pour se servir un troisième verre.

Sirius lu prit la bouteille es mains. « Je pense que tu as assez bu. »

« Ne commence pas avec ces conneries. Je suis une adulte. On est en pleine guerre, j'ai été touché par plusieurs sorts hier et j'aurais pu y rester, je suis amoureuse d'un homme qui ne veut pas de moi. Si je veux me prendre une biture, je le ferai. »

Il regarda ses yeux et ses lèvres tremblées, et il acquiesçaé « Tu vas le regretter demain matin. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est mon problème. »

« Remus s'y connaît en charme de dégrisement. »

« Oh, Remus, sais _tout_, » cracha t-elle sarcastique. « Il est parfait. Il peut tout faire. Il peut aller se voir tout seul. »

Sirius rit. « Tu es vraiment inspiré lorsque tu es saoule. »

« Peut être devrais-je le faire plus souvent. »

« Peut-être. »

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius, renversant un peu de son verre sur le canapé. « Je t'aime Sirius Black. Tu es vraiment un ami. »

Un peu surpris par son changement de comportement, Sirius lui rendit doucement son étreinte. « Tu es un vraie amie pour moi, Nymph. »

« Est-ce que tu m'aime ? »

Il la relâcha et passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. « Comme la petite soeure que je n'ai jamais eu. »

« Alors veux tu bien agir comme un grand frère et bottez les fesses de Remus ? »

Sirius secoua la tête et rit. « Oh, Nymph, je ne vais pas être impliqué là-dedans, je veux juste regarder le spectacle. Si tu veux que quelqu'un lui botte les fesses, tu vas devoir le faire toi même. »

« Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. » Elle posa son verre à moitié vide sur la table et fit un pas mal assuré. »

Sirius lui prit la main et la fit se rasseoire sur le canapé. « Non, tu ne le feras pas. Demain, vous vous leverez tous les deux avec le sentit d'être des idiots et les choses seront encore plus difficiles et plus tendies. Ne fais rien de stupide qui va le pousser dans ses retranchements. »

Tonks récupéra son verre et le vida. « Je n'aime vraiment pas cette robe, elle n'est pas très confortable. »

« Alors pourquoi l'as tu mise ? »

« Pour rendre Remus jalous. »

« Mission accomplie. »

Elle fixa son verre vide et souffla. « Peut être que la prochaine fois je devrais me pavaner en souvêtements. »

« Ca lui fera dépasser sa jalousie et l'enverra au septième ciel. »

Elle lui tendit son verre. « Resserre moi, Siri. Pour le moment, je veux toujours monter là haut et lui botter les fesses. J'ai besoin d'un autre verre pour me calmer. »

« C'est le dernier, ensuite c'est fini. »

« Tu sais quoi, Sirius ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je me suis promis que je ne laisserais plus jamais Remus J. Lupin me faire pleurer. »

« Te fait-il pleurer ? » demanda doucement Sirius.

« Après qu'il m'ait embrassé, et, bon sang, si on peut appeler ça un baiser. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on soit juste ami. »

« Il t'a embrassé. »

« Ouais, quand il était avec moi à mon appartement. C'était le baiser le plus merveilleux que je n'ai jamais reçu. Ensuite il m'a it qu'il voulait qu'on soit juste ami. Abrutit. » Elle mit ses mains sur ses yeux, faisant couler son maquillage.

« Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé. »

« Pourtant c'est le cas. Et je me suis promise qu'il ne me ferait plus jamais pleuré, je ne vais pas lui donner ce genre de pouvoir sur moi. Mais pourtant il l'a, Sirius, et je veux juste pleurer. »

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Tonks et l'étreint. « Peut être que je vais aller lui botter les fesses pour toi finalement. »

Elle renifla. « Imbécile. »

« Ouais. »

« Je suis quelqu'un de bien. »

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

« Je pourrais le rendre heureux. »

« J'en suis certain. »

« Je suis bonne au lit. »

Sirius s'érouffa avec son verre. « Trop d'informations, Nymph. »

Elle posa son verre sur la table et se leva. « Je vais me mettre au lit et pleurer jusqu'à épuisment. »

Sirius se leva et lui prit le bras. « Regarde où tu mache. Je vais t'aider. »

« Merci Sirius, je t'aime. » Elle déposa un biser bruyant dans le cou de Sirius.

« Je t'aime aussi, Nymph. » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il la prenait par la taille pour l'aider à monter les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent en hau des escaliers au moment où Remus sortait de la salle de bain. Ils restèrent figés tous les trois. Remus fixa Tonks avec son maquillage dégoulinant, son nez retroussé, et sa robe affriolante. Sirius regardait l'expression sur le visage de Remus et il fit un pas vers Tonks. Elle regardait Remus, ses yeux rétrécis.

« As... as tu pensé une bonne soirée ? » demanda faiblement Remus.

Tonks se sépara de l'emprise de Sirius et fit un pas vers Remus. Sans un mot, elle prit le visage de Remus entre ses mains et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Remus resta paralysé, ses mains le long de son corps alors qu'elle le prenait d'assaut. Son parfum et le goût affolait ses sens et le laissant pantelant. Il dut user de tout son sang-froid acquis pendant toutes ces années pour se défaire de son emprise.

Elle le relâcha et fit un pas en arrière, des larmes dans les yeux. « Ca aurait pu être pour toi pour toujours. »

Remus choqué, la regarda partir dans sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière elle.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Tu as fait un beau gâché, mon ami. »

**A suivre...**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je suis en train de traduire le chapitre suivant, donc vous ne devriez pas attendre des semaines avant une prochaine publication.

A tout bientôt

**Dinou**


	9. Chapter 9

_Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de "Quand on s'y attend le moins" ! Et histoire de vous montrer ma bonne foi, j'ai déjà traduit un nouveau chapitre (qui sera publié dans une semaine, mais déjà disponible sur mon site web perso). Je me suis prise par la main et j'ai décidé de redevenir l'auteur et la traductrice sérieuse que j'étais il y a encore pas si lontemps que ça !  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tonks sentit la chambre tourner, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentait son sang battre dans son cerveau et sa bouche était sèche, elle avait l'impression d'avoir sucé du coton toute la nuit.

Pendant quelques instants, elle resta allongé et essaya de faire en sorte que le lit arrête de bouger. Pendant ce moment béni, elle oublia ce qui l'avait poussé à se mettre dans cet état.

« Oh, zut, zut, zut ! » gémit-elle, en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. « S'il vous plaît dîtes moi que je n'ai pas fait ça. »

Bien sûr, personne ne lui répondit.

Tonks se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête qui tournait dans le sens contraire de sa chambre, alors elle referma les yeux. Forçant ainsi ses nausées à se calmer, elle prit trois grandes respirations et décida d'attendre de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et elle gémit à nouveau.

« S'il vous plaît, dites moi que je n'ai pas embrassé Remus, » demanda t-elle à la chambre. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça. »

Se rendant compte de la délicatesse de la situation, Tonks fit la seule chose qui semblait pouvoir l'aider.

Elle s'écroula sur le lit et fit passer la couverture par-dessus sa tête.

Mais peu importait à quel point elle essayait, elle ne parvenait pas à convaincre son esprit de la laisser repartir dans l'ignorance bénie du sommeil. Et l'envie d'un verre d'eau finit de la convaincre qu'elle allait devoir sortir du lit.

En bas, Remus et Sirius étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Sirius était trop occupé avec ses œufs, ses saucisses et des gâteaux, pour voir que son ami était sur le point de lui faire tomber une bombe sur la tête.

« Je vais, euh, je vais partir ce soir, » dit Remus.

Sirius regarda à l'autre bout de la table et essaya de dissimuler son sourire. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas très sûr pour moi de me transformer ici alors qu'il y a une invitée... »

« Tu parles de Tonks ? »

Remus ignora l'interruption. « Et donc je vais aller à la Cabane Hurlante. »

Sirius se pencha en avant. « Qu'est ce qui te fait fuir ? »

« Je ne fuis pas, je ne pense qu'à sa sécurité. »

« Lunard, si tu prends la potion Tue-Loup et que tu restes dans ta chambre, tu ne seras pas une menace. »

« Je préfère ne pas tenter le sort. »

« Si c'est à propos de la nuit dernière, elle était ivre, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. »

Remus enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ça n'avait pas été une soirée facile pour lui, il n'avait fait que se tourner et se retourner dans son lit toute la nuit, avec des visions de Tonks dans sa robe moulante et lui goûtant ses lèvres. Elle avait réveillé quelque chose qui dormait en lui depuis si longtemps. Après des années de célibat et de solitude qu'il s'était lui-même imposé, il n'était pas certain qu'il pouvait faire face à quelqu'un comme Nymphadora Tonks.

« Allez Lunard, c'est aussi ta maison maintenant, » dit Sirius.

« Je sais Patmol, et j'apprécie. »

« Parle-moi. »

Remus fixait les œufs qu'il n'avait pas touché dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim. Il l'avait perdu depuis que Tonks était venu s'installer avec eux. « De quoi ? »

« De Tonks. »

« Eh bien quoi Tonks ? »

« Allons, Remus, je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle. »

« C'est une fille géniale. »

« Elle m'a dit que tu l'as embrassée. »

Remus se mit à rougir.

Sirius fixa son ami un moment. « Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver au pire ? »

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver au pire ? Je suis un loup-garou, Sirius ! »

« Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Non, ça c'est moi, c'est mon prénom qui veut dire ça, le tien doit vouloir dire idiot. »

Remus se leva et alla poser son assiette dans l'évier. « J'apprécie ton hospitalité Sirius, mais je vais trouver un autre endroit où vivre. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Mais si tu l'es. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Tu es amoureux d'elle, mais tu prends la fuite. »

« Occupe toi de tes affaires Sirius. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment quel est ton problème. »

« Mon problème ? » Il se tourna pour faire face à son ami. « Bien, voyons voir. Je suis son aîné de treize ans, je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de logement, pas d'emploi, et il y a quelque chose d'autre... oh oui ! Je suis un loup-garou ! »

« Elle se fiche de tout ça. »

« Pas moi. »

« Pourquoi ne vas tu pas lui en parler ? Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a son mot à dire là-dessus ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers Remus. « Peut être que tu devrais lui en parler. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Et si... » Sirius fut interrompu par un bruit dans le couloir, suivi par la voix du portrait de sa maire qui hurlait et Tonks qui la maudissait. « Donne lui une chance », dit-il avant de quitter la cuisine pour aider sa cousine.

Tonks était assise sur la première marche de l'escalier, tenant sa tête et gémissant.

« Dur réveil ? » demanda Sirius en tirant les rideaux sur le portrait de sa mère.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » dit-elle en grommelant.

Il lui prit les mains et la fit se mettre sur ses pieds. « Allez, allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire contre cette gueule de bois. »

« Que penses tu d'un fusil ? »

« Hé, j'ai essayé de te prévenir. »

« C'est pas le moment de me le rappeler. »

Remus avait fini de faire la vaisselle et rangeait ses couverts dans le meuble lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Il se tourna, vit Tonks et se défendit de lui sourire avec sympathie. Ses cheveux rouges étaient désordonnés, son visage était pâle, et ses yeux enflés. « Bonjour, Tonks, comment vas tu ? »

« Comme penses tu que je vais, » murmura t-elle, en évitant son regard.

« Nymph a une légère gueule de bois, » dit Sirius en mettant un bouilloire à chauffer.

« Je vois. » dit Remus alors qu'il fouillait sans les placards. « James et Sirius ont découvert le Whisky-pur-feu lors de notre cinquième année. Avec le temps, j'ai appris comment traiter au mieux la gueule de bois. »

Tonks leva la tête et le regarda mettre une poudre blanche dans une tasse de thé. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Fais lui confiance. » dit Sirius. « Il sait de quoi il parle. James buvait beaucoup lorsqu'il se souvenait de Lily le rembarrant. »

« Et tu ne laissais jamais boire seul, » ajouta Remus alors qu'il posait une tasse devant Tonks. « Quand tu te sentiras mieux, tu auras envie de manger quelque chose. »

Elle renifla le thé et plissa le nez. Elle n'était certainement pas attirée par l'odeur.

« S'il te plaît, Nymph, crois moi, » dit Sirius avec un sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Il y a encore des œufs chauds dans la poêle, » dit Remus alors qu'il remettait la poudre blanche dans le placard.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » demanda Sirius à Remus alors qu'il voyait Tonks relever la tête.

« Oui, j'ai dit à Albus que je m'occuperai de quelque chose pour lui. »

« Est-ce que tu reviens ? »

« Plus tard. Au revoir Tonks. »

Elle agita mollement la main, elle avait trop mal au crâne. « Bye. »

Remus salua son ami et partit.

Sirius s'assit face à sa cousine et la regarda boire son thé. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Non. »

« Remus ne sera pas là pendant quelques jours. »

Ce qui retint son attention. « Où est-ce qu'il va ? »

« La pleine lune est demain soir, il va se cacher. »

« Oh. »

« Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui ? »

« Je suis d'astreinte. »

Sirius sourit. « Bon, alors tu vas pouvoir rester avec moi aujourd'hui. »

oOoOo

La vie au 12 Square Grimmauld était devenue encore plus tendue et stressante pour Tonks. Quand elle ne travaillait pas au Ministère, elle aidait à l'Ordre. C'était à la foi passionnant et épuisant. Il fut un temps elle se sentait comme si elle était dans un vieux film classique, vivant une double vie, comme un agent double. Mais tout cela était très fatigant.

Sirius déprimait à nouveau. Il avait failli se faire prendre lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Harry, Hermione et Ron par cheminette. Et ils avaient su que Ombrage surveillait les cheminées de l'école, sans parler du fait qu'elle contrôlait le courrier des étudiants, ce qui l'empêchait de contacter son filleul.

Ajoutant à cela le fait que Remus l'évitait, Tonks commençait elle aussi à déprimer.

Après la dernière pleine lune, il était revenu et s'était rendu dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Le lendemain matin, il s'était levé et était parti avant même qu'elle se soit réveillée. Cela a continué comme ça pendant plusieurs semaines. Tous deux avaient été occupés avec l'Ordre et assez souvent à des endroits et des moments différents. Et même si la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était en colère contre lui, il lui manquait. Beaucoup. Les conversations qu'ils avaient ensemble lui manquaient, ainsi que sa présence apaisante. Sa gentillesse, son sens de l'humour et sa patience lui manquaient, tout comme ses beaux yeux, son magnifique sourire et son beau visage. Tout de Remus lui manquait.

« Il faut que j'arrête, » murmura t-elle à son reflet. « Je suis sûr qu'il ne pense pas à moi. »

« Qui, mon amie ? » lui demanda son reflet.

Tonks haussa les épaules, essayant d'obtenir d'obtenir sa coiffure en pic rose, comme elle l'aimait. « Quelqu'un qui n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. »

« Alors il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque. »

Elle sourit. « Merci. »

Sirius était à la recherche de Kreattur à l'étage quand Tonks quitta sa chambre. Elle entendit ses pas dans le grenier, alors qu'il appelait l'elfe de maison. En vas, dans la cuisine, Tonks se fit rapidement un petit-déjeuner composer de tartines et d'un thé. Elle avait été en service jusqu'à minuit la nuit précédente et elle devait se lever tôt pour aller au Ministère, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de cuisiner.

« Bonjour. »

La voix rauque la fit sursauter et elle en renversa son thé sur sa robe. Essayant de prendre une respiration normale, Tonks se tourna pour voir Remus entrer dans la cuisine. La pleine lune avait eu lieu deux nuits auparavant et il semblait encore plus pâle et fatigué. « Pourrais tu essayer de ne pas me faire sursauter ? »

Il sourit en s'excusant. « Je suis désolé, je vais essayer de faire plus de bruit à l'avenir. »

« J'avais oublié que tu vivais ici, » dit-elle en essayant de nettoyer ses vêtements.

« Oui, j'ai été assez occupé. Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu vas manger ? »

« Je dois aller travailler et, je ne suis pas vraiment une bonne cuisinière. » Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se sentait si grincheuse alors qu'il était poli avec elle. Prenant une grande respiration, elle décida de ravaler un peu son orgueil. « Excuse mon agressivité. Comment vas tu ? »

« Je vais bien Tonks, et on a tous le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur une fois de temps en temps. Assieds toi. » Il prit une poêle et y mit des œufs et du bacon. « Avec tout ce qui t'attend, tu devrais prendre des forces. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire le petit-déjeuner. »

« J'allais m'en faire un, alors ça ne change pas grand chose si j'atoute un œuf. »

« Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, Remus, » soupira t-elle, presque avec nostalgie.

Il se tendit un peu sous ces dernières paroles, mais il préféra faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le ton qu'elle avait employé. « Comment ça s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

« Bien. Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. »

« C'est bien alors. »

« Et toi ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'il posait une assiette devant elle.

« Quoi moi ? »

« Comment avance ton travail ? »

« Très bien, » lui dit-il, alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle avec sa propre assiette. « Nous n'obtiendrons pas d'aide des loups-garous. Mais j'ai pu aider Emmeline la nuit dernière avec les rapports de certains espions à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Qu'avez vous fait ? »

« Nous sommes allés au Trois Balais et nous avons pris quelques verres. »

« Ça ressemble à un rendez vous, » déclara Tonks, taquine.

Il rit. « Pas vraiment. Nous étions là pour surveiller s'il y avait des personnes avec un comportement suspect, mais au bout d'une heure quelqu'un m'a reconnu et m'a demandé de partir. »

Son cœur se serra et elle se sentit vraiment désolée pour lui. « Ça craint vraiment. »

Remus leva les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Tonks. « Oui, ça craint. »

« Ça arrive souvent ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'essaie de garder profile bas, pour ne pas que les gens se sentent mal à l'aise à cause de moi. »

« Ça ne doit pas être facile. »

« On s'y habitue. »

« Tu devrais peut-être emmener tes rendez vous au cinéma, comme ça dans l'obscurité personne ne pourrait te reconnaître. »

Remus rit. « Je pense que la dernière fois que j'ai vu un film ça a été avec James et Sirius, juste histoire de savoir ce que c'était. »

« Vraiment ? Quel film avez vu ? »

« Oh, je ne me souviens pas, ça remonte à loin. »

« Oui, moi aussi ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allée voir un film. Mon père m'y emmenait quand j'étais petite. »

« Peut être qu'on pourrait alors en voir un, » suggéra Remus à la légère.

« Pourquoi Remus ? Me demande tu un rendez vous ? »

Il rougit. « Je ne dirais pas que c'est un rendez vous. Je n'aime pas les rendez vous. »

« Pourquoi. »

« Parce que... ça ne se passe jamais très bien. »

« Peut être parce que tu n'es jamais sorti avec la bonne femme. »

« Il n'y a aucune femme qui souhaiterait présenter un loup-garou à ses parents. »

« Ce n'est pas un bon argument. »

« C'est un excellent argument. »

« Remus tu es un homme bon, tu es beau et intelligent. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne puisses pas sortir avec une femme. »

« Non, il y a trois bonnes raisons qui m'empêchent de fréquenter une femme. »

« Lesquelles ? »

Il leva la main et compta sur ses doigts chacun des motifs. « Je suis vieux, je suis pauvre et je suis un loup-garou. »

Tonks secoua a tête. « Tu n'es pas vieux, il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que l'argent, et en ce qui concerne ta lycanthropie, tu la contrôle très bien. »

« Le reste du monde ne voit pas les choses ainsi. » dit-il en se levant pour poser les assiettes dans l'évier.

Elle se leva et prit son assiette à moitié pleine. « Tu t'inquiètes trop de ce que pensent les gens. »

Il se retourna, surpris de la voir si près. « Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas assez de ce qui est bon pour toi. »

« Tout le monde semble savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi, Sirius, toi, Paul. Mais aucun d'entre vous ne pensent à me demander ce que je pense qui est le mieux pour moi. »

« Et... et qu'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi ? » demanda calmement Remus.

Tonks perdit son sang-froid. Comme il était tout près d'elle, elle pouvait sentir le savon qu'il utilisait, et elle ne pouvait plus parler. Lentement elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et remarqua que les yeux de Remus étaient fixés sur sa bouche.

Remus voulut résister à ses pulsions, alors il prit l'assiette qu'elle avait en main et lui tourna le dos.

« Remus. » elle avait dit son nom dans un murmure rauque, voulant lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il prit une profonde respiration et laissa tomber l'éponge dans l'évier. Il se tourna lentement, et se décida à lui parler calmement et fermement. « Tonks, tu es une femme magnifique avec le monde entier qui s'ouvre devant toi. Tu ne... tu ne devrais pas te contenter de moins que ce que tu pourrais avoir. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, » lui assura t-elle, en faisant un pas vers lui.

« Tonks, » murmura t-il alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, se retrouvant coincer contre l'évier.

« As-tu remarqué, » demanda t-elle en faisant un autre pas vers Remus, « que chaque fois que nous sommes seuls toi et moi, nous nous retrouvons dans une situation comme ça. Que penses tu que ça veuille dire ? »

« Qu'on ne devrait pas nous laisser seuls. »

« Remus. »

« Nymphadora. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Bon sang, » dit-il en gémissant, fermant la distance qui le séparait d'elle. Sa main glissa jusque dans le cou de la jeune femme et se mêla dans ses cheveux qui se trouvaient dans son cou.

Elle se pencha vers lui, ses mains se posant sur le torse de Remus et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un gémissement venu du plus profond de la jeune femme se fit entendre, elle sentit la langue de Remus quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, elle ouvrit les lèvres le laissant entrer. Les mains de Tonks montèrent jusqu'au cou de Remus, s'appuyant contre ce dernier dans les bras descendaient vers la taille de Tonks.

« Eh bien, vous avez mis le temps! »

Ils sursautèrent à l'exclamation de Sirius. Tonks se tourna pour faire face au grand sourire de son cousin alors que Remus quelques vagues excuses, il passa devant elle, agissant comme s'il devait sortir de la cuisine de toute urgence.

« Lunard ! » appela Sirius.

« Bon sang, Sirius. » craqua Tonks.

« Eh, comment j'étais supposé savoir que vous alliez vous sauter dessus dans la cuisine ? Puis-je vous suggérer pour la prochaine fois d'utiliser l'intimité de l'une de vos chambres ? » répondit-il à la légère, prenant un poêle au passage. « Content de voir que tu es parvenue à détruire ce barrage qu'il avait érigé autour de lui. À quand le mariage ? »

« Tu peux être le pire des crétins , tu le sais ça ? » murmura Tonks en quittant la cuisine.

oOoOo

Ce fut lors d'une journée particulièrement froide du début du mois de décembre que Tonks trouva un nouvel appartement. En ce qui la concernait, il était grand temps qu'elle quitte la maison de Sirius. Elle aimait vivre avec Sirius et réapprendre à le connaître. Mais le fait était qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre si près de Remus et ne pas pouvoir agir comme lui dictait son cœur.

Dans les semaines qui avaient suivi leur dernière rencontre dans la cuisine, Remus avait en quelque sorte trouvé encore plus d'endroits où aller hors de la maison pour ne pas tomber sur elle. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et ça la tuait à petit feu.

Elle avait tellement à faire avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui arrivait, et sa mère qui la harcelait pour qu'elle rentre au domicile parental, ça devenait beaucoup trop difficile.

« Tu ne peux pas attendre après Noël ? » gémissait Sirius alors qu'il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Tonks, la regardant faire ses valises.

« Non. C'est un bel endroit et qui est dans mes moyens, alors je vais m'y installer maintenant. »

« Est-il sécurisé ? »

« Il est dans un quartier beaucoup plus agréable que mon dernier appartement et Kingsley et Fol-Œil ont dit sont venus vérifier qu'il était sécurisé magiquement. »

« Tu viendras quand même me rendre visite, hein ? »

Elle fit claquer sa malle en la fermant à clé, avant de se tourner vers Sirius en souriant. « Bien sûr que je le ferai. J'ai pris l'habitude des bons repas qui sont servis ici. »

Il sourit. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, je vais les apparaître à l'appartement, et Paul et Frannie ont dit qu'ils allaient m'aider à faire venir mes meubles du garde-meuble à mon nouvel appartement. »

« Je voudrais pouvoir le voir. »

« Tu plaisante ? » lui demanda t-elle en faisant léviter sa malle. « Dès que tu es livre, on fera la plus grande fête que tu n'as jamais vu. »

« Remus sera t-il invité ? »

Elle renifla. « S'il peut supporter de rester dans la même pièce que moi. »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça le problème. »

« Je sais. »

Sirius lui donna une rapide accolade. « Ne deviens pas une étrangère, Nymph. »

« Je ne le ferai pas, » murmura t-elle alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. « Je te remercie, Sirius, pour tout. »

« Quand tu veux Nymph. »

Paul l'attendait à l'extérieur du bâtiment qui abritait son nouvel appartement quand elle arriva.

« Tu es en retard, » la taquina t-il.

« Je sais. » dit-elle en essuyant son nez avec sa manche. « Mon cousin m'a rendu la vie infernale alors que je partais. Où est Frannie ? »

« Elle, euh, elle n'a pas pu venir. »

« Tu as rompu avec elle, n'est ce pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

Elle soupira. « Allez, allons aménager cet endroit qu'on puisse aller faire le tour des clubs pour te trouver une nouvelle copine. »

« Tonks... »

« Nous avons du pain sur la planche, » l'interrompit-elle, ne souhaitant pas savoir où cette conversation pouvait mener.

Paul l'aida à porter sa malle dans le bâtiment, puis elle la fit léviter jusqu'au deuxième étage. Son appartement était un peu plus grand que le précédent et avait une cheminée, dont elle avait besoin. Mais ce qui l'avait décidé pour cet appartement était la salle de bain qui contenait une baignoire avec des pâtes de lion, elle y aurait bien passé sa vie. Avec des visions de longs et chauds bains moussant, elle commença à aménager son appartement. Paul l'aida beaucoup et pendant quelques heures, elle n'avait pas pensé à Remus Lupin.

« Cet endroit est plutôt grand, » déclara t-il, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé orange. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour dîner ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'elle fixait un portait de ses parents qui se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« J'ai passé cinq heures à t'aider à aménager ton appartement, j'espère bien que tu vas me nourrir. »

« Je pensais que tu le faisais bénévolement. »

« Tu t'es trompée. »

« Donne moi dix minutes et on va trouver quelque chose à manger. »

« Tu m'invites ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Bien sûr que c'est moi qui invite. »

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda Paul alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

« Non. » Elle regarda nerveusement la porte. Les seules personnes qui savaient qu'elle avait déménagé étaient des membres de l'Ordre, ses parents et Paul.

Baguette à la main, Paul se rendit à la porte. « Qui est là ? »

Après un moment d'hésitation, une voix retentit. « Je suis désolé, je suis à la recherche de Nymphadora Tonks. »

Tonks fut bouche bée lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix.

Paul la regardait et attendait un signe d'elle avant d'ouvrir la porte. « C'est ici. Oh, salut, Remus Lupin c'est ça ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Oui, Paul ? »

« Oui, Paul Dunne. Entrez. »

Avançant prudemment, Remus entra, se sentant un peu nerveux. Il tenait un sac cadeau dans la main.

« Qu'est ce, euh, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Tonks, visiblement surprise.

Il regarda Paul avant de lui répondre. « Ton cousin m'a dit que tu déménageait alors que j'ai pensé passer venir faire un tour par ici. Est ce que je viens à un mauvais moment ? »

« Non, nous avons juste fini de déplacer le mobilier et j'ai commencé à déballer quelques unes de mes affaires. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de thé ou quelque chose à offrir, je ne me suis pas encore occupée de la cuisine. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je voulais juste dire bonjour et déposer un petit cadeau pour la pendaison de crémaillère. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

« C'est juste un petit quelque chose, » dit il en posant le paquet sur une petite table. « J'espère que tu continueras à passer pour dire bonjour. »

« Bien sûr, j'ai dit à S..., » elle se reprit avec de dire son nom en face de Paul. « Je lui ai dit que j'allais continuer de venir en visite, notamment aux heures de repas. »

Remus sourit. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. »

« Je le ferai, merci. »

Il se tourna vers Paul. « Paul, ça a été un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Plaisir partagé, Remus. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et il partit.

Tonks resta debout au beau milieu de son nouveau salon, voulant tout à coup que Paul s'en aille.

« Ça va, Tonks ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, euh, oui. Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, ça te dérange pas si on remets notre dîner à une prochaine fois ? »

Il plissa les yeux. « Est ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

« Non, je suis juste très fatiguée. »

« Oh, bien sûr Tonks, pas de problème. »

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. « Merci de ton aide. »

« Pas de problème, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais comment me trouver. »

« Oui, et si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à appeler. Merci, Paul. »

Il la quitta à contrecœur et dès que la porte fut fermée, elle scella la porte à double tour. Elle se retrouva face à son nouvel appartement vide.

_Peut-être que je ne suis pas prête à être seule_, pensait-elle alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le cadeau de Remus.

Il y avait une petite carte avec le cadeau :

_Tonks,_

_Félicitation pour ton nouvel appartement._

_Bien à toi,_

_Remus_

Niché dans le sac, enveloppé dans du papier de soie se trouvait une bouteille de potion verte avec un fond rond et un col effilé et rond. Des petits oiseau avaient été gravés et quand elle la tourna elle put voir l'estampille « Made In Scotland ».

Troublée, frustrée, fatiguée, des larmes jaillirent des yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle posait la petit bouteille à côté de la photographie de ses parents.

**A suivre...**

Chapitre traduit en une journée ! J'ai décidé de reprendre comme il faut la traduction de cette fic en republiant de manière plus régulière.

En espérant que vous aimez toujours cette histoire.

A bientôt

**Dinou**


	10. Chapter 10

_Dans le genre, mon agenda est tellement surbooké que j'en arrive presque à oublier de dormir, BONJOUR !  
Vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publiée ce chapitre mercredi, j'avoue que mon cerveau a failli fondre cette semaine !  
Mais le chapitre 11 sera posté mercredi quoi qu'il advienne, promis juré ! (en plus il est déjà tout traduit)  
En espérant (encore une fois) bénificier de votre clémence, Bonne lecture_

* * *

Tonks ne put s'empêcher de fredonner alors qu'elle marchait à travers le flot des acheteurs du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle s'était réveillée ce matin là en se rendant compte que Noël avait lieu dans à peine deux semaines, et elle n'avait pas encore commencé ses emplettes. C'était un rituel qu'elle répétait chaque année, elle choisissait un jour pour faire ses achats seule, car elle avait découvert que trouver le cadeau idéal pour quelqu'un mais ne pas pouvoir l'acheter parce que la personne en question était avec elle pouvait être très frustrant.

Cette année, elle avait ajouté quelques noms à sa liste : les Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Sirius et Remus. Elle avait aussi signé pour le père Noël secret au bureau et elle avait tiré le nom de Paul Dunne. Une partie d'elle était convaincue qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour que ce soit elle qui tire son nom, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve.

Il faisait très froid et la neige tourbillonnait dans le ciel gris, mais rien ne semblait déranger Tonks. Elle passait de magasins en magasins, ne se préoccupant guère du poids de ses paquets. Après avoir visiter Pirouette et Badin, où elle avait pris quelques trucs pour les jumeaux, elle s'était arrêté au magasin de papèterie où elle prit les cadeaux pour Hermione et Ginny, puis une belle robe bleue pour sa mère chez Madame Guipure, et un nécessaire pour éclaire-de-feu pour Harry. Sur sa liste il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller chez Fleury & Bott.

« Je vais devoir aller à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine, » murmura t-elle.

Elle les yeux vers la vitrine qui lui faisait face et sourit. Fleury & Bott avaient décoré leur vitrine avec des livres de Noël entourés de lumières scintillantes et de ce qui semblait être un elfe de maison habillé en père noël.

La chaleur de la librairie l'entoura à peine eut elle passé la porte. Il était rempli de clients et on pouvait sentir l'esprit des fêtes de fin d'année. Elle se fit un chemin à travers la clientèle pour se rendre au rayon histoire, endroit idéal pour trouver un cadeau pour son père. De là, elle se rendit dans un petit coin où les livres anciens et usagés étaient conservés. Si la chance était de con côté, elle pourrait trouver un cadeau pour Arthur Weasley ayant pour titre « Comprendre le monde moldu pour les nuls : Électricité : faites vous même votre câblage ».

« Molly va me tuer, » dit elle toute joyeuse en mettant le livre dans on panier.

Elle hésita un moment et regarda la boutique. Tonks avait un grand talent pour trouver les cadeaux parfaits pour sa famille et ses amis. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi offrir à Remus. Cette librairie semblait l'endroit idéal pour trouver un cadeau à cet ancien professeur, mais elle ne savait pas quoi prendre. Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, allant d'allée en allée sans trouver.

La file d'attente était plutôt longue lorsqu'elle la rejoignit, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Les clients n'étaient pas encore de mauvaise humeur ou impatient pour le moment. Une employée de la boutique se trouvait derrière un registre et chantait des chants de Noël, qui étaient repris parfois par quelques clients qui patientaient.

« Bonjour Tonks. »

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Remus debout derrière elle. La pleine lune était passée depuis trois semaines, et il avait meilleur mine et semblait être en meilleure santé. Il venait de se faire couper les cheveux et ses yeux brillaient. Il portait une vieille écharpe usée autour du cou. « Remus, salut, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, merci. Et toi ? »

« Oh, je vais extrêmement bien. J'adore faire les courses de Noël. Tu penses que Arthur va aimer ça ? » demanda t-elle en lui montrant le livre qu'elle avait trouvé.

Il sourit. « Arthur va adoré, mais ça ne va pas être le cas de Molly... »

« Je sais, mais je suppose que tant qu'il se contente de lire et qu'il ne tente rien au terrier, elle ne devrait pas trop m'en vouloir. »

« C'est vrai. Je vois que tu as dévalisé les boutiques. »

Tonks soupesa ses paquets. « Oui, il ne me reste plus grand chose à faire maintenant. Que fais tu ici ? »

« Je cherchais un cadeau pour Harry. » Il baissa la voix et se pencha vers elle. « Sirius et moi voulions lui trouver quelque chose de spécial, quelqu'un chose dont il aura vraiment besoin. »

Tonks baissa les yeux et prit le premier livre de la pile que portait Remus. Il était intitulé : _Pratique de la Magie Défensive et son utilisation contre les forces du Mal, Vol 1._

« C'est fantastique, » dit-elle en levant les yeux. « Il va adorer ce sujet. »

« J'espère. »

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour lui. » Elle reposa le livre sur la pile et posa son panier au sol. Après avoir fouillé dans deux de ses sacs, elle poussa un cri de triomphe et tendit à Remus une boite pour qu'il puisse la voir. « Je l'ai trouvé au magasin de Quidditch, je me suis dit que ça pourrait lui plaire. »

Remus prit la boite et l'étudia. « Il va l'adorer. »

« Au suivant. »

« Tonks ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers le comptoir, en trébuchant sur son panier, faisant tomber ses sacs. « Mince. » gémit-elle.

Avec un sourire, Remus l'aida et posa le panier sur le comptoir pour elle.

« Merci, » dit-elle gênée.

« Pas de problème. » Il regardait ses achats pendant qu'elle cherchait l'argent dans son portefeuille. Ça lui faisait peur de voir combien elle lui manquait. Le jour précédant sa transformation et le jour suivant sa transformation, il n'avait pas eu la force de faire autre chose que de rester au lit, à penser à elle. Que faisait-elle ? Où était-elle ? Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Square Grimmauld, il ne la voyait que pendant les réunions de l'Ordre et ça ne lui suffisait pas.

« Au suivant. »

Sortant de sa rêverie, Remus avancé vers le comptoir et posa les livres.

« Où vas-tu maintenant ? » demanda Tonks pendant que la sorcière derrière le comptoir s'occupait de sa commande.

« J'allais rentrer chez moi. »

« Je me sens d'humeur pour une crème glacée, tu te joins à moi ? Je t'invite. »

Il la regarda, une expression d'incrédulité absolue sur le visage. « Il fait froid dehors. »

« Nous n'allons pas manger notre glace à l'extérieur, mais dans un salon. »

« Je ne sais pas, Tonks. » Il prit son sac et remercia la sorcière. « Je dois rentrer. »

« Oh ne sois pas si rabat-joie. Allez, c'est moi qui invite et on enverra quelque chose à la maison pour mon cousin. »

« Il haussa les épaules. « OK, pourquoi pas ? Mais c'est moi qui paie. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Je sais, mais ça ne m'arrive pas tous les jours de pouvoir partager une glace avec une jolie sorcière, permets moi d'en profiter. »

Tonks sourit gentiment, heureuse de la tournure que prenait la situation. « Eh bien, puis que tu me le présentes comme ça, comment pourrais-je résister ? »

Ils passèrent ensembles deux heures très agréables, appréciant leurs coupes menthe poivrée, et en visitant la Ménagerie Magique. Remus porta les sacs de Tonks et la regarda jouer et caresser les chats de la Ménagerie.

« C'était amusant, Remus, et merci pour mon sundae, » dit-elle dans un soupire alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le Chaudron Baveur.

« C'était un plaisir, Tonks. »

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il était sincère. Et elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à le quitter pour l'instant. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'elle hésitait à lui poser une question.

« Remus. »

« Oui ? »

« Euh, je, euh, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le Ministère organise une petite fête chaque année pour Noël, et je me demandais, si, euh, si tu voulais, euh, si tu voulais venir avec moi ? » Il vit le visage de l'auror devenir écarlate alors qu'elle fixait une tâche sur son épaule.

« Je le ferai avec plaisir Tonks, vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. Son front se plissa de confusion. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que beaucoup de monde au Ministère savent ce que je suis, et, avec toute la réglementation contre les loups-garous, je ne serai pas le bienvenu. »

Elle sentit la colère et la frustration bouillirent en elle. « Eh bien, je n'irai pas non plus ! Je ne veux pas être associée à une telle étroitesse d'esprit... »

« Tonks », dit-il doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Tu devrais y aller. C'est pourquoi je garde ce genre de choses pour moi, je ne veux pas mêler d'autres personnes à tout ça. »

Son explication ne lui avait pas fait changé de point de vue et elle sentit son cœur se serré. « Ne pas aller à une fête du Ministère, c'est pas la fin du monde. Tu as tellement à offrir. »

Mais à l'aise avec la tournure que prenait cette conversation, il se secoua la tête et laissa tomber sa main. « Ça a été une journée amusante Tonks, ne la fais pas se terminer sur une mauvaise note. »

Elle hocha la tête lentement et colla un sourire sur son visage. « Tu as raison, oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

« Tu compte bientôt venir nous rendre visite ? »

« Est-ce une invitation à dîner ? »

« Oui. »

« Dimanche soir ? »

Il sourit en hochant la tête. « Ça me semble parfait. On se voit dimanche. »

« Au revoir, Remus. »

« Au revoir, Tonks. »

Elle le regarda se frayer un chemin à travers le Chaudron Baveur et disparaître. Resserrant son écharpe autour d'elle, une idée lui vint et elle sut qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à trouver un cadeau de noël pour Remus.

Après avoir déposé ses sacs chez elle, Tonks apparut au Terrier et frappa à la porte.

Il y eut un bruit de pas sur le plancher, suivi d'un rideau tiré qui laissa apparaître le visage de Molly.

« Tonks ! Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda t-elle en ouvrant la porte. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, Molly. J'espère que je ne viens pas à un mauvais moment. »

« Bien sûr que non, ma chérie, entre, entre, il gèle dehors. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

Tonks la suivit dans le hall, enleva son écharpe et ses gants. Elle se sentit soudain ridicule d'être venue ici sur un coup de tête. « Je suis vraiment désolée d'arriver à l'improviste. J'ai agi avant de réfléchir. »

« Oh, ne pense pas ça. Avec Arthur et Bill au travail, les enfants à l'école, je suis très heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Allez, viens avec moi dans la cuisine, je suis en train de faire cuire des biscuits pendant que je finis un pull pour Ronald. Assieds toi, tu veux du thé ? »

Tonks s'écroula sur un banc autour de la table. Dans le coin de la cheminée, se trouvait un fauteuil à bascule avec à côté un gros panier plein de laine, au-dessus planait deux aiguilles à tricoter qui travaillaient rapidement sur un gros pull marron. Des odeurs merveilleuses emplissaient la cuisine alors que Molly sortait une plaque de gâteau du four pour la remplacée par une tarte.

« Maintenant, ma chérie, que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda Molly, en mettant de l'eau à bouillir.

« Je sais que tu es très occupée, mais je voudrais te demander une faveur. »

« Bien sûr, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Pourrais-tu, euh, pourrais-tu m'apprendre à tricoter ? »

« Bien sûr, aucun problème. Va dans le salon, il y a une armoire près de la fenêtre où se trouve ma laine, va chercher la couleur que tu veux. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Une écharpe. »

« Une pelote devrait suffire. Vas choisir la couleur. »

Tonks obéit, et elle fut étonnée de voir tout ce que pouvait faire Molly sans pour autant laisser passer une maille. Dans le petit placard, Tonks trouva plusieurs pelotes de laine de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. En fouillant au fond, elle trouva une teinte d'un bleu profond qui retint son attention. Quand elle revint dans la cuisine, Molly était à nouveau assise dans le fauteuil à bascule.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »

« Oui, Molly, c'est une jolie couleur, » déclara Tonks en tenant une pelote de laine.

« C'est une belle couleur. J'ai fait un pull à Arthur l'année dernière avec celle laine, il est solide et doux. Prends une chaise. Et pour qui est celle écharpe ? »

Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges, Tonks tira une chaise. « Euh, Remus. »

Molly hocha la tête en connaissance de cause, mais ne dit mot alors qu'elle tirait une paire d'aiguilles et un livre de son sac. « Nous allons commencer par une configuration facile, une fois que tu seras à l'aise avec ça, nous pourrons travailler sur des modèles plus compliqués. Toutefois, je ne pourrais t'aider pour les difficiles qu'après les fêtes de Noël, quand j'aurai plus de temps. »

« J'apprécie vraiment ton aide, » déclara Tonks. « Je suppose que c'est assez grossier de venir ici sans prévenir. On peut faire ça une autre fois, si tu veux. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, j'adore ta compagnie. Notre porte t'est toujours ouverte et moi j'aime avoir l'esprit occupé, pour ne pas que je m'inquiète. »

Tonks écouta patiemment Molly lui expliquer comment démarrer et changer de ligne en fermant son rang. Après plusieurs faux départs, Tonks put finir un rang. Elle remarqua que les yeux de Molly faisaient de fréquents allés-retours vers l'horloge qui lui permettait de savoir ce que faisaient les membres de sa famille. Ça semblait être un réflexe naturelle pour elle car elle ne ratait ni une maille ni une bribe de leur conversation.

Après une demie-heure, Molly se leva pour vérifier la tarte dans le four alors que Tonks continuait de travailler sur l'écharpe.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a donné envie de faire une écharpe pour Remus ? » demanda Molly à la légère.

« Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher qu'il lui en fallait une nouvelle. »

« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui en acheter une ? »

Tonks arrêta de tricoter et pensa à la question. « Je crois... je crois que je voulais faire quelque chose pour lui. »

« Remus est un homme bon. Il était le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il n'y aie jamais eu à Poudlard. Oh, comme je voudrais qu'il aie pu rester. »

« Penses tu que les loups-garous seront un jour considérés comme nos égaux ? »

« Molly soupira alors qu'elle sortait la tarte du four pour la faire refroidir. « J'en doute. Et c'est une honte que quelqu'un comme Remus ne puisse pas trouver d'emploi ou ne puisse pas avoir une vie normale. Mais il est presque impossible de changer la manière de penser de la société. »

« C'est tellement frustrant. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner à la fête de Noël du Ministère, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait parce que les gens comme lui ne sont pas les bienvenues. N'est ce pas injuste ? »

« Tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner à la fête du Ministère ? » demanda Molly surprise.

Les mains de Tonks ne bougèrent plus, elle en avait dit plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. « Euh, oui, je l'ai fait. »

Molly se rassit dans son fauteuil à bascule. « Je ne savais pas que Remus et toi vous fréquentiez. »

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est trop vieux, pauvre et dangereux. Et c'est tellement frustrant, Molly, je ne sais plus quoi faire. » dit Tonks en posant ses aiguilles sur ses genoux alors que ses lèvres tremblaient. « Je me fiche de son âge ou de son argent, ça n'a aucune importance. Mais il ne veut rien entendre. »

« Tu l'aime ? » demanda calmement Molly.

« Oui, je l'aime vraiment. Il est intelligent et gentil, il ne se moque jamais de ma maladresse, il m'a toujours traité comme son égale. Il est facile de parler avec lui et on passe toujours de bons moments quand on est tous les deux. Sans oublier qu'il m'attire beaucoup. Remus a les yeux les plus magnifiques au monde et le sourire le plus doux. »

Souriant doucement, Molly posa une main sur Tonks. « Que ressent-il pour toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Si, tu sais. »

« Il... il prend soin de moi, tout du moins c'est ce que je pense, mais il ne veut pas l'assumer. Il a dit que je ne devais pas me contenter de lui. Mais je le veux lui, et je sais que ce serait merveilleux. Il pourrait être tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, mais il est tellement entêté là-dessus. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à lui faire comprendre que je me fiche de son âge ou de sa lycanthropie ? »

« Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimes ? »

Tonks baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Il n'accepte pas mon amour. »

« Je connais Remus depuis de nombreuses années, c'est un homme bon, mais il a ses propres défauts. Il a été rejeté par la société depuis si longtemps, qu'il a besoin que tu lui répète qu'il n'a pas à être seul. Mais il te faudra être patiente et lui donner du temps. J'ai vu le regard qu'il pose sur toi. Il y a des fois où je me dis lors des réunions que vous passez plus de temps tous les deux à vous regarder qu'à écouter ce qui se dit. »

Tonks leva les yeux. « Nous ne le faisons pas ! Je prends mon travail pour l'Ordre extrêmement au sérieux. »

Molly sourit. « Je sais, ma chérie. Mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'il ne s'ouvre pas facilement, et qu'il te faut alors deviner ce qu'il peut ressentir, ce qui n'en est que plus difficile. »

Tonks se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensant aux conseils que lui donnait Molly.

« Oh Bill est sur le chemin du retour, » dit Molly en regardant sa montre. « Heureusement, Arthur sera bientôt là aussi. Tu restes dîner avec nous ? »

« Oh, merci Molly, mais non, j'ai assez abusé de ton temps. » dit Tonks en se levant, tenant contre elle ce qu'elle avait réussi à tricoter.

« Tiens, prends ce livre avec toi, et si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à demander. »

« Merci pour tout. »

Molly sourit et la serra fort dans ses bras. « Quand tu veux ma chérie. Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici et de nos jours, on a besoin de nos amis plus près de nous. »

« Tu as raison, merci. »

Molly ignora ses protestations et emballé dans un sac un peu de nourriture, des biscuits et quelques collections qu'elle donna à Tonks. Les bras chargés de son tricot et de nourriture, Tonks apparut chez elle.

Presque une semaine plus tard, Tonks était assise dans son appartement, un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée, écoutant de la musique. Le vent avait soufflé dans la journée, mais il ne neigeait pas. Ça avait été une longue journée de travail pour elle, trois planques à suivre de Mange morts à travers tout Londres qui n'avaient rien donné. Elle était en service le lendemain soir pour l'Ordre, alors elle tenait à profiter de son peu de temps libre.

Après un long bain chaud, elle s'installa sur son canapé avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et son tricot. Elle avait passé tous ces moments libre à y travailler. A tout juste une semaine de Noël, elle était déterminée à terminer cette écharpe. Tricoter était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait cru et elle envisageait même d'utiliser la magie, mais elle était décidée. Elle voulait que lorsque Remus ouvre son cadeau, il voie qu'elle s'était donnée du mal pour lui. L'écharpe était un peu inégale, mais elle pensait que ça lui donnait du caractère. Elle voulait qu'il pense à elle à chaque fois qu'il la mettrait.

Elle sentit ses yeux commencés à se fermer, alors elle posa son tricot à côté d'elle. L'une des suggestions de Molly était ne pas tricoter quand elle était fatiguée, pour ainsi éviter des erreurs stupides. Jetant un regard sur l'horloge qui se trouvait sur sa cheminée, Tonks vit qu'il était minuit passé. Elle se leva, s'étira, et emmena sa tasse dans la cuisine, coupant la radio sur son passage.

Après avoir nettoyer sa tasser et l'avoir mise à sécher sur l'égouttoir, Tonks allait en direction de sa chambre quand elle entendit un pop dans sa cheminée et une grosse voix crier.

« Tonks ! Viens ici ! »

Elle se précipita ans le salon et vit la tête de Fol-Œil flottée dans sa cheminée. Elle se mit à genou devant sa cheminée, le souffle court. « Fol-Œil, que fais-tu ici ? Tout va bien. »

« Non,tout ne va pas bien. Il y a eu un accident. Arthur Weasley était de service ce soir pour l'Ordre et il a été attaqué par un serpent géant. »

« Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Apparemment, Potter a vu quelque chose ans un rêve et l'a dit à Dumbledore. Potter et les enfants Weasley sont envoyés chez Sirius. »

« Je dois y aller. »

« Non, Dumbledore veut que tu reste chez toi pour l'instant. Nous n'avons pas encore tous les détails, on servira probablement d'escorte demain. »

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

« Rester chez toi et faire ce qu'on te dit. » Fol-Œil disparut.

« Tonks se rassit face au feu, ne se sentant plus fatigués. Elle détestait se sentir inutile et impuissante. Son cœur se serra en pensant à Molly et aux enfants, et à ce qu'ils devaient traversés. Et, comme elle le faisait souvent, elle pensa à Remus. Elle aurait voulu aller le voir, elle ne voulait pas être seule, il était toujours la première personne à laquelle elle pensait quand elle voulait de la compagnie.

Souhaitant rester près de la cheminée, Tonks se recroquevilla sur un fauteuil avec une couette que sa grand-mère paternelle lui avait faite quand elle était enfant.

« Tonks ! »

Elle sursauta au son de la voix de Fol-Œil. La lumière du soleil entrait pas la fenêtre alors qu'elle se redressait. La tête de Fol-Œil flottait encore une fois dans la cheminée.

« Lève toi, fillette, nous avons du travail devant nous. »

« Arthur ? »

« Il va bien. Il est à Sainte Mangouste maintenant, et ils disent qu'il va s'en remettre. Les enfants veulent le voir et Dumbledore veut qu'on les escorte cette après-midi, après le déjeuner. »

« Je vais tout de suite chez Sirius ? »

« Non, on les y retrouvera à 1h00 précise. »

Elle hocha la tête. « On se voit tout alors. »

Tonks admirait la famille Weasley. La façon dont ils s'étaient réunis, quelle que soit la distance qui les séparaient. La manière dont Arthur gardait le moral après avoir frôlé la mort de près, comment Molly gardait son sang froid et s'occupait de ses enfants, la manière dont ces derniers se regardaient. D'une certaine manière, ils passaient tout de même un joyeux noël.

Sirius était lui heureux. Toute la maison avait été décorée et il chantait souvent, bien que mal, des chants de Noël à travers toute la maison. Elle avait aidé un peu à la décoration de la maison. Elle avait refusé l'invitation de Molly à dîner pour Noël, lui expliquant qu'elle avait déjà dit à sa mère qu'elle rentrerait pour les vacances. Avant son départ, elle déposa ses cadeaux au pieds de l'arbre de Noël chez Sirius qui se trouvait devant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu quand elle posa le cadeau de Remus sous l'arbre. Elle l'avait terminée la veille et elle était nerveuse en pensant à la réaction de Remus. Son écharpe était loin d'être parfaite, mais elle était fière d'elle.

Elle alla rejoindre les autres pour leur souhaiter un joyeux noël, et se désola de manquer Remus. Il était de service pour l'Ordre et ne le verrait pas avant les fêtes.

« J'aimerai que tu puisses rester », dit Sirius alors qu'il l'accompagnait vers la porte.

« Je sais, mais j'ai déjà dit à maman que je serai là ce soir pour pouvoir fêter Noël avec eux. »

« Eh bien, passe un joyeux noël, » dit-il en l'étreignant. « Rendez vous dans quelques jours. »

« Toi aussi. Et dit à Remus... » elle ne sut plus quoi dire.

« Je sais. Joyeux noël. »

Il était tard, longtemps après que Tonks soit partie, lorsque Remus franchit la porte d'entrée du 12 Square Grimmauld. Il était épuisé, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les décorations dans la maison.

Il était calme et pensa être le seul éveillé jusqu'au moment où il passa devant la porte du salon, voyant quelqu'un assis devant l'arbre. « Salut, mon pote, comme ça va ? »

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. « Ça va bien. Je ne peux pas te dire quand était la dernière fois que j'ai regardé un sapin avec autant d'intérêt, ou le dernier noël que j'ai aimé. »

Remus le rejoignit sur le canapé et regardaient les fées qui virevoltaient autour de l'arbre. « Heureux d'avoir une maison pleine ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

« Des nouvelles d'Arthur. »

« Il va bien. Molly va lui rendre visite à nouveau demain. »

« Je pense que Fol-Œil et moi l'accompagneront. Comment va Harry ? »

Sirius se frotta le cou. « Il semble aller mieux. Pendant un temps, il s'était retranché par rapport aux autres, mais il semble aller mieux maintenant. »

« Est-ce que, euh, Tonks est partie ? »

Sirius sourit. « Oui, elle est rentrée chez ses parents. Elle devait être de retour après-demain. »

« Oh, bien. »

« Tu lui as manqué aujourd'hui. »

Remus ne dit rien.

« Je pense qu'il y a un cadeau pour toi de sa part sous le sapin. »

« Elle n'avait pas besoin de me laisser quelque chose. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'ouvre pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore noël. »

Comme un fait exprès, l'horloge se mit à sonner minuit.

Sirius rit. « Ouvre le. C'est la boîte enveloppée de papier vert. »

« Je ne lui ai pas encore donné son cadeau. »

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as offert ? »

Remus leva un sourcil. « En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Allez, ouvre le. »

« Pourquoi veux tu autant que je l'ouvre ? »

« Parce que si tu ouvre un cadeau, alors je peux en ouvrir un. »

Remus rit. « Il ne s'agit donc en aucun cas d'un acte désintéressé ? »

« Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un de moins altruiste que moi ? »

La curiosité eut raison de Remus et il se mit à genou devant le sapin. « Bon, tu peux aussi ouvrir ton cadeau. »

Sirius arracha le papier et ouvrit la boîte. « Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas ouvert de cadeau, Oh, regarde ça ! Quand a-t-elle pris cette photo ? » À l'intérieur d'un cadre sculpté se trouvait une photo prise pendant l'été. Harry et Sirius étaient assis face à face, jouant au échecs, Harry étudiait l'échiquier alors que Sirius essayait de par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de se concentrer.

« C'est adorable, » a commenté Remus.

« Allez, ouvre le tien. »

Remus défit délicatement le papier cadeau, et trouva l'écharpe de toute évidence faite main. Elle était très inégales et certains points n'étaient pas très bien faits. Il l'adorait. »

« Molly m'a dit que Tonks lui avait demander de lui apprendre à tricoter il y a quelques semaines. Elle a tout fait à la main et sans magie. » expliqua calmement Sirius.

Soudain le cadeau qu'il lui avait pris lui sembla insuffisant à côté de cette écharpe. Il l'avait pris à Pré-au-Lard, mais c'était insignifiant à côté du mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour lui.

« Ça va, Lunard ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, oui, elle est sympa cette écharpe, n'est ce pas ? »

Sirius lui sourit. « Oui, elle l'est. »

« Je vais aller dormir, demain j'ai un rendez vous de dans la matinée. »

« Bonne nuit. Joyeux noël. »

« Joyeux noël. » Remus emmena son cadeau avec lui à l'étage.

Assis à son bureau, il fixait le cadeau qu'il avait acheté pour Tonks, une petite figurine d'une nymphe des bois. C'était un cadeau d'ami, mais maintenant il ne semble plus approprié.

Il était minuit passé, c'était le matin de noël, et il était à court d'argent. Que pouvait-il bien lui offrir en retour ? Il regarda ses pauvres possessions qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa commande. Pourrait-il lui donner ça ? Ne serait-ce pas un message contradictoire ?

Il traversa sa chambre et ouvrit le tiroir du haut, y prenant un petit coffret à bijou ancien. À l'intérieur se trouvait la dernière chose qui lui restait de sa mère. Avec les années, il avait été obligé de vendre plusieurs biens de ses parents, ne serait-ce que pour joindre les deux bouts, mais il avait gardé cette broche, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la vendre. Maintenant, il ne pouvait penser la donner à personne d'autre si ce n'est à Nymphadora Tonks.

**A suivre...**

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ???  
À mercredi pour la suite !

Dinou


	11. Chapter 11

_Comme promis, en temps et en heure, voici le chapitre 11 !  
Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être emballé après Noël. Arthur était sorti de l'hôpital, Harry avait dit qu'il travaillerait l'occlumancie avec Rogue, et l'Ordre s'était réuni deux fois la semaine suivant Noël.

Remus avait espéré avoir un moment de libre seul avec Tonks, pour lui donner son cadeau avant de perdre son sang-froid. Mais elle était arrivée au réunion alors quelques secondes avant le début, et souvent partait juste après qu'elles aient été terminées. Elle était occupée entre son travail et l'Ordre, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie qu'il l'avait oubliée.

« On ne dirait que Tonks ne se joindra pas à nous ce soir », dit Sirius plusieurs jours après Noël, en marchant dans le salon .

Remus leva les yeux. « Elle doit avoir beaucoup de travail. »

« Je l'ai invité à venir ce soir pour le Nouvel An, mais elle vient de m'envoyer un hibou en disant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle comptait se coucher tôt. »

« Ça craint, » dit Ginny, assise sur le sol à jouer avec Pattenrond.

« Elle allait jouer contre le gagnant de cette partie, » ajouta Harry alors qu'il jouait aux échecs avec Ron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle jouera contre moi la prochaine fois, » dit Ron taquin.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je viens de te battre ! »

« Je t'ai laissé gagner. D'ailleurs, on verra qui est le meilleur sur trois manches, mais le premier match ne compte pas. »

« Je jouerai contre le vainqueur, » dit Sirius, en se laissant tomber sur le sofa à côté d'Hermione.

Remus consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était encore tôt. « Harry, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte Hedwige ? »

« Non, allez-y, » dit Harry distraitement en étudiant l'échiquier.

Sirius sourit à son ami et hocha la tête

oOoOo

Tonks retira ses bottes pleine de neige et remua ses orteils. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir refusé toutes les invitations qu'elle avait reçues, tant celle de Sirius que de ses amis au boulot, mais elle était épuisée et elle savait qu'elle ne garderait jamais les yeux ouverts jusqu'à minuit.

Depuis son retour de chez ses parents tard dans la nuit de Noël, elle avait atteint une moyenne d'environ quatre heures de sommeil par nuit. Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin un peu de temps, elle avait prévu de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle se servit un verre de vin que le père noël du bureau lui avait envoyé, Tonks posa ses pieds sur sa table basse et s'avachit sur son sofa.

« Quoi maintenant ? » gémit-elle alors qu'elle entendait un tapotement à la fenêtre. Si ça n'avait pas été Hedwige, elle l'aurait ignoré. « Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi, ma fille ? » demanda t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre, et ignorant le froid.

Dès que le parchemin fut retiré de sa patte, Hedwige s'envola pour se réchauffer près du feu.

Tonks déroula le parchemin et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture soignée de Remus.

**Tonks**

**J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, mais j'aurais souhaité pouvoir prendre un peu de ton temps pour te parler ce soir. Je sais que je te préviens tardivement, mais si tu es libre fais le moi savoir s'il te plaît.**

**Bien à toi,**

**Remus**

Tonks lut la note à trois reprises, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

« De qui je me moque ? » demanda t-elle à Hedwige. « Bien sûr que je veux le voir. »

Elle fouilla dans un tiroir de son bureau et retrouva un morceau de parchemin. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là ? » demanda Tonks à la chouette. « Tu attends une réponse ? »

Hedwige hulula et claqua du bec.

« Tiens. » dit Tonks en accrochant le parchemin à la patte de l'oiseau. « Emmène la réponse à Remus. »

Hedwige hésita une seconde avant de quitter le chaleur du foyer de Tonks pour la nuit froide de Décembre.

Tonks ferma la fenêtre derrière Hedwige et se retourna pour regarder l'appartement. Il était assez propre, et elle venait tout juste de finir de tout déballer. Elle se regarda, elle portait un vieux jeans et un t-shirt à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley. Elle n'était pas vraiment une fan de cette équipe, mais elle était fan de l'orange vif.

« Je suppose que je pourrais essayer de me rendre présentable. » Elle courut vers sa chambre où des vêtements jonchaient le plancher, le lit et une chaise. Elle fouilla sur la pile de vêtement qu'il y avait sur la chaise, mais ne trouva rien qui fasse son bonheur. Se sentant frustrée, elle fit le tour de la chambre et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait à mi-chemin, sous son lit. Le chandail vert, cadeau offert par sa tante. C'est un vert vif et le pull était extrêmement doux, et il faisait ressortir ses cheveux roses.

D'un coup sec, elle tira sur son chandail. Si elle gardait les bras baissés tout irait bien, mais si elle les levait, elle allait dévoiler son nombril. Elle s'arrêta devant un miroir qui se trouvait sur son bureau et étudia son reflet. Ses cheveux rose bonbon était sa marque de fabrique et ses yeux étaient de leur couleur naturelle brun foncé. Fouilla à travers les bouteilles et les tubes sur sa commode, elle se mit un peu de brillant à lèvre et se parfuma un peu.

Le calme fut troublé par des coups à la porte, elle se précipita hors de son salon, sans oublier de mettre des chaussures. « Qui est là ? »

« C'est, euh, c'est moi, Remus ? »

La première chose qu'elle remarqua lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte était sa robe de sorcier usée et rapiécée, il était emmitouflé dans son écharpe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle rencontra ses yeux. La deuxième chose qui la frappa fut son visage pâle et fatigué. _Bien sûr_, pensa t-elle_, la pleine lune est dans deux jours_.

La première chose qu'il avait remarqué était son odeur, un parfum de vanille qui se mêlait à la propre odeur de la jeune femme. La deuxième chose était la façon dont don chandail court et son vieux jean moulaient chaque courbe de son corps, faisant bouillir son sang.

« Remus, viens, entre ! Il fait vraiment froid ce soir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » il sourit, alors qu'elle faisait un peu de côté pour le laisser entrer. « Heureusement que j'ai une nouvelle écharpe. »

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Beaucoup. »

Une rougeur agréable colora ses joues, alors qu'elle verrouillait la porte. « Assieds toi, fais comme chez toi. Je n'ai que de vin, ça te tente ? »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, assieds toi. Boire un bon vin est un luxe que je ne m'offre pas souvent. Et ce vin est un vrai don du ciel, et quoi de mieux que de boire un bon vin avec un ami. »

Remus se tenait dans le salon, à la regarder se rendre vers une armoire pour récupérer un verre, et il la vit revenir vers lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la manière dont elle avait aménagé son intérieur, le mouvement de ses hanches, la façon dont ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse moquette. Quand elle lui tendit son verre de vin, son chandail se leva, exposant un court instant, sa peau pâle et laiteuse, et il eut la plus bête des pensées possible : il aurait aimé presser ses lèvres sur ce ventre, juste au-dessus du nombril de Tonks.

« Assieds toi, s'il te plaît, mets toi à l'aise, » dit-elle en prenant son propre verre.

Remus dénoua son écharpe et enleva sa robe de sorcier, et les posa sur la chaise à bascule. Il s'assit sur le canapé et prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait. « Merci. »

Tonks s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, et plia ses jambes sous elle, se tenant ainsi face à Remus. Elle leva son verre et sourit. « Bonne année. »

« Bonne année. » dit-il en faisant s'entrechoquer leurs verres, avant de boire une gorgée. « Oh, il est très bon. »

« Oui, n'est ce pas ? J'ai eu de la chance, c'est Kingsley qui a tiré mon nom pour le père noël secret au bureau, et on avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de vin. »

« Il est excellent. Donc, euh, comment s'est passé ton Noël ? »

« Oh, très bien, c'était sympa de revoir les membres de la famille de mon père. On a fait un grand dîner chez ma grand-mère. J'ai encore des restes, d'ailleurs si tu en veux, je t'en donne. »

« Oh, merci, mais non, Molly nous a littéralement gavés. »

« Oui, je m'en doute. Comme s'est passé ton noël ? »

« Très bien. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fêté noël avec des amis. » Remus regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand il vit de la pitié dans les yeux de Tonks. « Mais c'était génial, et je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'ai vu Sirius aussi heureux. »

« Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. J'avais l'espoir de passer plus de temps avec vous tous, mais ça a été si mouvementé la semaine dernière. Je me sens mal d'avoir refusé son invitation, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée, j'ai juste penser que j'aurais pu me coucher tôt ce soir. »

« Oh, bien sûr, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

Tonks posa une main sur le bras de Remus pour l'empêcher de se lever. « Je ne veux pas dire que je veux que tu partes. Je suis contente que tu sois ici. »

Remus hésita, les yeux fixés sur le liquide sombre de son verre. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Tonks s'éclaircit la gorge et but une gorgée de vin. « De quoi voulais tu me parler ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Pardon ? »

« Dans la note que tu m'as envoyée, tu disais que tu voulais me parler. »

« Oh, oui. » dit-il, se sentant soudain très nerveux. _Qu'est ce que je fais ?_ Pensa t-il, alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de vin. _Et si elle ne l'aime pas ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire si je me suis totalement trompé ?_ Il leva les yeux et la vit le regarder. Son cœur manqua un battement. _Trop tard pour reculer maintenant._

« Je voulais te dire combien j'avais aimé l'écharpe, » commença t-il.

Encore une fois, elle rougit alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. « Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai oublié. J'avais l'espoir de te voir avant noël, mais nous avons été tellement occupé tous les deux. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. » Il fouilla dans sa poche et en tira une petite boite enveloppée.

« Remus, » soupira t-elle, touchée. « Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'offrir quelque chose. »

« Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose. »

Tonks ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont sa main tremblait un peu alors qu'il lui offrait son cadeau. Elle posa son verre sur la table et prit le cadeau, frôlant ses doigts, ce qui lui envoya des picotements agréables dans son bras. Elle sentait son regard sur elle alors qu'elle enlevait le ruban. « C'est toi qui l'a emballé ? » demanda t-elle.

Il trouva la question étrange, mais il hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Tu as fait un travail magnifique. »

« Merci. »

Alors qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emballer, Tonks arracha le papier rouge et découvrit une vieille boite à bijou en carton aux coins usés et avec un dessin de toupie. Elle souleva légèrement le couvercle et en eut le souffle coupé. « Oh, Remus, c'est magnifique. Je... je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

« Je voudrais que tu l'aies, » dit-il tranquillement.

Elle souleva la broche délicatement. Elle était en forme de barres avec de l'argent en filigrane, au centre se trouvait un petit diamant. De toute évidence, il était ancien, et elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que ça avait dû lui coûter. Elle leva les yeux vers Remus. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Son regard en dit long et Remus sentit son cœur fondre. Il était tellement content de lui avoir donné la broche, et il sut alors qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, Tonks se pencha et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la bouche. « Merci beaucoup. »

Se sentant nerveux, Remus passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Je... euh... je t'en prie. »

Voyant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, Tonks en profita et glissa près de Remus.

Remus combattit de s'éloigner d'elle qui le prit à la gorge. Il ressentait une certaine attraction, mais il préférait en blâmer l'alcool, et il posa son verre sur la table. « Je suis, euh, je suis content que tu... que tu l'aimes, » dit-il en balbutiant. « Merci pour le vin, mais je devrais rentrer à... à la maison. »

« Remus, s'il te plaît ne fuis pas. »

« Je ne fuis pas. »

Elle se pencha vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres. « Pourquoi es tu si nerveux ? »

« Je devrais y aller, » dit-il faiblement alors que le parfum et la chaleur de Tonks s'infiltrait dans son espace vital.

Tonks lui toucha doucement la joue, le forçant à la regarder. « Merci, » dit-elle dans un soupire avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Remus.

_Non !_ Cria une voix dans la tête de Remus alors que son bras encerclait la taille de Tonks. _Ce n'est pas bien !_

Elle se pencha vers lui, le forçant à se coucher contre le bras du canapé. Étendu au-dessous d'elle, se plaquant sur lui, Tonks laissa ses mains glisser dans les cheveux de Remus.

Remus était sûr que son corps agissait sans consulté son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait tenu une femme comme ça, sentant son corps et son âme. Ses mains couraient sur ses flans jusque dans son dos, alors que sa bouche était toujours en action. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez sentir la doucement de la peau de Tonks alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous le chandail de la jeune femme et caressait le satin lisse de son dos.

Un gémissement échappa à Tonks alors qu'elle sentait les mains rugueuses de Remus sur elle. Elle rompit le baiser et prit un moment pour relever la tête et le regarder. Elle sentait son amour lui parcourir les veines et son battre à tout rompre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler décida t-elle alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres dans le cou de Remus, l'entendant gémir à son tour.

_Arrête ! Tu dois arrêter ça avant que ça n'aille plus loin !_ Remus continua d'ignorer la voix de la raison dans sa tête et continua dans son besoin égoïste de la toucher.

Tonks poussa un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'elle sentait l'érection de Remus contre sa jambe. Le fait de sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation, et elle pressa encore plus son corps contre celui de Remus.

« Tonks. » Sa voix se fit plus rauque, alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur les épaules de Tonks pour la repousser.

« Remus, » dit-elle dans un murmure d'incompréhension.

« Non, s'il te plaît, nous devons nous arrêter. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Ses lèvres étaient un peu gonflés, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses joues rouges. Elle pensa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi sexy. « Quoi ? »

« Nous devons arrêter ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas faire ça, » répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Remus la repoussa loin de lui et se leva. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Remus. »

Il entendit dans le son de la voix de Tonks qu'il l'avait blessé et ça lui brisa le cœur. « Ce n'est pas toi, Tonks, c'est moi. »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça », murmura t-elle, en versant plus de vin dans son verre.

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Explique moi donc. »

« Je suis pauvre... »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« … je suis de treize ans ton aîné... »

« Je sais compter merci, et ça ne me dérange pas. »

« … et je suis un loup-garou. »

Elle se leva brusquement, faisant tanguer son verre sur la table. « Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que tu es. Tu es une tête de mule, voilà ce que tu es ! Tu penses que je me soucie de l'argent ? Je ne suis pas superficielle... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais, c'est juste que... »

Elle leva un doigt en l'air lui signifiant qu'il devait se taire. « Tu es un homme intelligent, bon avec un grand cœur et un grand sens de l'humour. Tu as tellement plus à offrir que de l'argent ou des possessions. L'âge n,est qu'un chiffre, rien d'autre. Quant à ta lycanthropie, ce n'est qu'une toute petite partie de toi. Tu l'as sous contrôle, et tu as montré que tu pouvais vivre avec. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu continue à utiliser ces excuses minables pour essayer de me faire partir loin de toi alors que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit. »

Remus n'était pas prêt pour les émotions que les paroles de Tonks avaient suscité en lui. Il prit sa robe de sorcier, et lissa ses vêtements. « Je, euh, je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau. Il se fait, euh, il se fait tard, je ne vais pas te garder éveiller plus longtemps. »

« Remus, » commença t-elle faiblement, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire.

Il entendit les sanglots dans sa voix. Être près d'elle le tuait à petit feu et il décida alors d'y mettre fin. « Je, euh, je crois qu'on se revoit dans quelques jours lorsqu'on raccompagnera les enfants à Poudlard. »

Tonks hocha la tête, refusant de lui montrer à quel point elle était blessée. « Fais attention à toi, Remus. »

Il hocha la tête, et toujours sans la regarder, se dirigea vers la porte. « Toi aussi. »

Elle le suivit, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, luttant pour retenir ses sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper. « Bonne année. »

Il déverrouilla la porte et se tourna sans croiser son regard. Elle regardait la porte, sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents, ses yeux humides. « Bonne année, » murmura t-il.

Un coup rapide sur la porte les fit sursauter tous les deux.

« Qui est-ce ? » cria Tonks, incapable de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

« C'est moi, Tonks, allez, je sais que tu ne veux pas _vraiment_ passer le Nouvel An toute seule ! » dit Paul Dunne à travers la porte.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et essaya de contenir ses émotions. Si Remus ne voulait pas être avec elle alors elle resterait seule. Levant les yeux vers l'homme en face d'elle, elle vit ce qu'elle pensait être un regard de pitié. Blessée par son refus, elle secoua sa tête et mis un masque de mépris alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Avec ses yeux toujours sur Remus, elle s'adressait à Paul. « Tu as raison, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être seule. Viens, laisse-moi le temps de me changer et on ira à la fête de Nigel et Lindsay. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Dunne, surpris.

« Oui, vraiment. Bonne nuit, Remus. »

Lupin hésita un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Bonne nuit Tonks, Paul. »

« Bonne nuit, Remus, » dit Paul alors que l'autre se glissait dans le couloir et descendait les marches.

Tonks fixa l'endroit où se tenait Remus quelques secondes auparavant.

« Tonks ? »

Elle regarda son ami et partenaire. Il y avait là un gars tout à fait sympathique qui s'intéressait à elle, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas lui rendre ses sentiments ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas juste oublier Remus et passer à quelqu'un qui ne la repousserait pas ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un gars qui revenait tout le temps sur ses sentiments ?

« Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? » demanda Paul calmement.

Elle hocha la tête déterminée. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose de toute ma vie. »

**A suivre...**

Comme qui dirait, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Ce chapitre marque la moitié de la fic ! Il en reste encore 11 à venir !

À la semaine prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Dinou**


	12. Chapter 12

Tonks regardait Remus alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Ils venaient de laisser Harry, Hermione et les Weasley à Pré-au-Lard et étaient dans le Magicobus en route pour Londres. Ils étaient assis au niveau supérieur de l'autobus impérial à trois étages, avec seulement un vieux sorcier assis devant eux dont le menton touchait sa poitrine dans son sommeil. C'était la première qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux depuis le réveillon du jour de l'an et maintenant que les enfants n'étaient plus là pour les distraire, elle était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça ou tu vas me donner des complexes. »

Sa déclaration cassa le silence qu'ils avaient instauré. « Désolée. »

Un sourire traversa son visage lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle s'était déguisée en vieille femme terne, avec des cheveux gris. Elle portait un vieux manteau sur un pantalon noir et un chemisier lavande. Elle était l'image de la maturité, de l'élégance décontractée, tout ce qu'elle n'était pas d'ordinaire. Mais il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Même avec le parfum fleuri qu'elle portait, son sens accru de l'odorat pouvait reconnaître l'odeur particulière de la jeune femme. Épinglé sur son manteau, au niveau de la gorge, se trouvait la broche qu'il lui avait offert.

« Tout ira bien, » l'a t-il rassuré. « Une fois qu'ils seront à Poudlard, ils seront parfaitement en sécurité. »

Tonks renifla. « Ouais, si on considère que partager le château avec Ombrage est signe de sécurité. »

Il ricana doucement. « Je pense que tu as failli faire avoir une crise cardiaque au conducteur quand tu l'as menacé de, euh, je crois que tes mots exacts étaient 'de le maudire jusqu'à ce qu'en on oublie son nom'. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, je veux dire voyons. On essaie de passer inaperçu et il s'est mis à crier le nom de Harry. »

« Tu as l'art et la manière de te faire comprendre avec seulement quelques mots. »

Tout ce qu'elle allait lui répondre fut oubliée lorsque le Magicobus fit un arrêt soudain, leurs sièges allant d'un bout à l'autre du bus. Tonks se retrouva hors de son siège, mains et genoux au sol, alors que Remus était parvenu à rester sur son siège.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda t-il alors qu'elle reprenait place sur son siège.

« Ouais, je suis habituée maintenant. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que ce cher Stan Rocade a décidé de me chercher des poux. Je suis sûre de l'avoir entendu m'appeler 'tyran' quand il parlait à Ron et Harry. »

« Toi ? Un tyran ? Non. »

Elle lui tira la langue.

Il rit. « Tu sais, ça aurait plus d'impact si tu ne ressemblais pas à ma vieille tante Betsy. »

Tonks se concentra, son visage et ses cheveux gris se changèrent, ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur pourpre, son nez se raccourcit et son visage reprit sa forme de cœur. « Mieux ? »

Remus acquiesça.

Elle lui tira la langue de nouveau.

« Beaucoup mieux, » lui dit-il en souriant.

Serrant ses bras autour de son fauteuil alors qu'il glissait dans le bus, elle attendit que leurs sièges soient de nouveau côte à côte. « Sirius semblait contrarié à nouveau. »

« Oui, il est très fâché. Non seulement Harry n'est pas avec lui, mais en plus qu'Harry doive prendre des cours avec Severus l'a encore plus mis en colère. Dumbledore lui a fait promettre à trois reprises de ne pas quitter le Square Grimmauld. »

« Je vais devoir aller lui rendre visite plus souvent. »

« Il apprécierait. »

Ils tombèrent dans un silence gêner qui imprégnait de plus en plus leurs conversations. Tonks se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, cherchant un moyen de continuer leur conversation. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir à son égard après leur dernière rencontre.

« Comment était la fête ? »

Tonks leva les yeux vers lui, confuse. « Quoi ? »

« La fête pour le réveillon du Nouvel An à laquelle tu es allée. »

« Oh, c'était sympa, » mentit-elle. La vérité c'était qu'elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir accepté l'invitation de Sirius. La fête aurait pu être amusante si elle ne l'avait pas passé à penser à Remus. Elle s'était retrouvée entourer de couples heureux, qui ont dansé, flirté et ri. Et pour couronner le tout à minuit, Paul lui avait donné un baiser maladroit qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Ça s'était produit trois jours auparavant, et elle ne pouvait toujours pas lui parler.

« Tu nous a manqué au Square Grimmauld, » lui dit Remus. « Molly a su conserver la soirée plutôt calme, Sirius n'a rien pu faire jusqu'au moment où elle est partie se coucher. La meilleure partie ce fut quand Sirius a dit qu'ils devaient tous s'embrasser à minuit. Je te jure, le visage de Ron est devenu si rouge que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait exploser. »

Tonks rit. « Et qui a embrassé Sirius? »

« Crois-le ou non, mais Molly et Sirius ont échangé un chaste baiser. »

Elle haussa les sourcils sous la surprise. « Quoi ? »

« Après qu'elle eut embrassé Arthur, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. Et qui t'a embrassé ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas reçu de baiser, mais des câlins. »

« Oh oui ? »

« Oui. »

« De qui ? »

« Hermione et Ginny. »

« Elles t'ont fait un câlin ? Comme c'est mignon. »

« Qui as-tu embrassé ? »

Tonks se trouva mal à l'aise face à la question de Remus. « Euh, personne. »

« Vraiment ? Même pas Paul ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas un _vrai_ baiser. »

Remus sentit en poindre en lui une pointe de jalousie, dix fois plus forte qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. « Si... si ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, alors quel sorte de baiser était-ce ? »

« Du genre entre deux personnes qui n'avaient personne d'autre à embrasser. »

« Paul semble être un gentil garçon. »

« Il l'est. »

Remus tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en entendre plus.

« C'est un mec bien, » reprit-elle doucement. « Mais il n'est pas vraiment mon genre. »

« Et c'est quoi ton genre ? » demanda t-il tranquillement, en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de Londres.

Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les hommes plus âgés, avec peu de moyens financiers et atteints de lycanthropie. »

Remus ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna pour la regarder au moment où le Magicobus prenait un virage trop rapidement, elle glissa vers l'arrière de l'autobus, alors que lui glissait sur le côté. « Bon sang, » marmonna t-il.

« J'ai entendu cela, » dit-elle alors que son siège se dirigeait vers Remus.

« On n t'a jamais dit que tu avais mauvais goût en matière d'homme ? »

« Je ne dirais pas que j'ai mauvais goût. Il est peut être éclectique ou étrange, voir même douteux, mais jamais mauvais. »

« Tu es masochiste. »

Elle leva le menton en signe de défi. « Peut-être en effet. Et que vas tu faire à ce sujet ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pur répondre mais s'arrêta lorsque Stan Rocade vint se placer à côté de lui.

« Votre arrêt est le prochain. » Il jeta un regard nerveux à Tonks avant de se diriger rapidement vers l'avant du bus.

« Je pense qu'il a peur de moi, » chuchota Tonks.

Remus sourit. « Je pense que tu as raison. Mais tu avais l'apparence d'une vieille dame lorsque tu es montée dans le bus et tu as été plutôt sèche avec lui. »

Le bus s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu et Tonks tomba de son siège pour s'écraser aux pieds de ce cher Remus en jurant.

« Ça va ? » demanda t-il en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et lui permit de l'aider à se relever. « Comment se fait-il que tu puisses monter dans le Magicobus et ne jamais te retrouver le cul-par-terre ? »

« J'ai un sens aigu de l'équilibre. Et on ne t'a jamais dit que tu jurais trop ? »

« Seulement ma mère. »

Stan se tenait à côté de la sortie, offrant humblement sa main à Tonks alors qu'elle sortait du bus.

« Ce fut une belle course », lui dit-elle doucement. « Merci. »

« Euh, ouais, je vous en pries, » répondit-il nerveusement.

« Ce pauvre garçon est totalement confus, » souffla Remus en voyant le bus disparaître avec une forte détonation.

« J'aime avoir ce genre d'effets sur les hommes, » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison.

« Je m'en étais rendu compte, » murmura t-il en la suivant.

Tonks ignora son commentaire, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la maison et se glissa à l'intérieur, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mme Black.

« Il est probablement à l'étage avec Buck, » murmura Remus. « Je vais aller le chercher. »

Elle hocha à tête. « Je vais aller préparer de l'eau pour le thé. »

« Essaie de ne pas brûler la maison. »

Elle se tourna pour lui répondre, mais il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en désignant de la tête le rideau qui cachait le portrait de Mme Black. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches en lui envoyant un regard noir. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en guise de réponse et disparut dans les escaliers.

En passant devant le salon, Tonks entendit Kreattur maugréer à propos des « traîtres à leur sang » et sa « pauvre maîtresse ». Elle continua jusqu'au sous-sol où lil ne restait d'un bon feu que des braises brûlantes. Alors elle agita sa baguette et fit un nouveau feu. Après avoir enlevé son manteau, elle déboutonna un peu son chemisier pour se mettre à l'aise alors qu'elle se saisissait d'une bouilloire et la mettait sur le feu. En fouillant dans les armoires, elle trouva un paquet de biscuit entamé et le vida dans une assiette.

« C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui en ce moment, » disait Remus alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine avec Sirius.

Sirius répondit par un grognement.

« Salut Sirius, » l'accueillit Tonks avec un sourire.

« Tonks. » dit il en lui faisant signe.

« Ce fut une agréable promenade, » dit-elle en prenant quelques tasses à thé.

« Je suis sûr que ça l'était, » marmonna Sirius.

« Vous savez, à moins qu'il ne se passe quelque chose, j'ai mon mercredi soir de repos, donc je pensais que... merde ! » jura Tonks alors que les deux tasses s'échappaient de ses mains.

« Pourquoi ne t'arrêterais tu pas d'essayer d'aider, » dit Sirius mécontent.

« Allons Sirius, ce n'est pas grave, » dit Remus alors qu'il sortait sa baguette. « _Reparo _»

« Merci», murmurait-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu disais ? » demanda Remus.

« Quoi ? Oh, je pensais venir mercredi soir. Peut être pourrions nous jouer aux échecs ou faire autre chose ? »

Sirius ne répondit rien et partit se chercher du Whiskey-pur-feu dans le placard.

« Ça semble amusant, » répondit Remus, essayant de maintenir la conversation. « Assures toi de pouvoir venir tôt pour le dîner, j'ai prévu de faire quelque chose de spécial. »

« Est ce que je peux apporter quelque chose ? »

« Est ce que tu cuisines ? »

« Pas si je peux l'éviter. »

Remus sourit. « Pourquoi n'apporterais tu pas une bouteille de vin ? »

« Je peux probablement faire ça. »

« Et bien ça m'a l'air bien comme plan de bataille. Qu'en penses tu Sirius ? »

« Je penses, » dit Sirius alors qu'il s'asseyait à table pour se verser du Whiskey-pur-feu dans sa tasse de thé, « que vous devriez arrêter ce jeu stupide de vous tourner autour et vous sauter dessus une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Tonks resta bouche bée, incrédule alors que son visage prenait une teinte rougissante.

Remus se disait être un homme patient, qui perdait rarement son sang-froid et qu'il avait donné beaucoup trop de moue à Sirius au fil du temps, et ce commentaire dépassait les bornes. « Je comprends que tu sois contrarié, » dit-il d'une voix extrêmement calme. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dépasser les bornes. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de te montrer irrespectueux envers moi ou Tonks, et je pense que tu nous dois des excuses. »

Sirius plongea ses yeux dans le regard de son ami et réalisa que les sentiments de Remus envers Tonks dépassait la simple attraction. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle étincelle de colère dans les yeux de Remus depuis des années. « Tu as raison, j'ai dépassé les bornes, je m'excuse. Désolé, Nymphe. »

« C'est pas grave, » murmura t-elle, mettant trop de sucre dans son thé pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« Ça a l'air sympa comme plan, » continua Sirius, en essayant d'alléger l'ambiance dans la cuisine.

« Je, euh, je devrais rentrer chez moi, » déclara Tonks en se levant. « Je dois être à l'heure au Ministère demain. »

« Oh, allez, Nymphe, ne pars pas seulement parce que je me suis conduit comme un crétin, » plaida Sirius.

Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle mettait sa tasse dans l'évier. « Ce n'est pas ça, je suis habituée au fait que tu te conduises comme un crétin. Je dois y aller. »

Dans l'espoir de faire amende honorable, il récupéra le manteau de Tonks et le tint pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la broche. Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

Lupin plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius, et le menaça silencieusement s'il avait l'audace de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Passes quand tu veux, tu es toujours la bienvenue. » dit Sirius à sa cousine.

« Je le ferai. A bientôt Sirius, Remus. »

Remus se levas. « Au revoir, Tonks. »

Dès que la porte d'entrée se fut fermée derrière elle, Sirius se tourna vers son ami. « Y a t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répondit Remus, s'asseyant à table avant de prendre un petit gâteau.

« Êtes-vous officiellement ensemble maintenant ? »

« Non. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la broche de ta mère ? »

« Oui. »

« Allons, mon ami. » dit Sirius en s'asseyant en face de lui. « Je ne suis pas aveugle, il se passe quelque chose entre vous. »

Remus prit une bouchée du gâteau et le mâcha lentement pour préparer sa réponse. « Nous sommes amis. Juste amis. »

« Lunard tu dois bien savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour toi et quand tu lui donne un cadeau comme ça, elle doit penser que... »

« Sirius, pourquoi est ce que tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires ? »

« Mais ce sont mes affaires justement, tu es mon meilleur ami, Tonks est comme une sœur pour moi, et comme je ne peux pas aller plus loin que la porte d'entrée, je combats mon ennui en vous regarder jouer à vous tourner autour. »

Remus ne répondit pas.

« Je sais que Nymphe est une jeune femme surprenante et qu'elle est plutôt du genre tenace, mais c'est une personne très sensible. N'as tu pas peur de lui envoyer des messages contradictoires ? Je veux dire... »

« Écoute, je comprends ton inquiétude, mais Tonks sait que nous ne sommes que des amis et j'espère que nous le serons toujours. »

« Elle doit probablement savoir que vous êtes juste des amis maintenant, mais peut être qu'elle espère que ça deviendra quelque chose d'autre plus tard. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas, » murmura Remus, alors que ses yeux se perdaient à travers la vapeur de son thé.

« Tu es vraiment un vieux fou têtu ! »

Dans un mouvement de colère, Remus se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol. « Bon dieu, Sirius ! Penses tu que c'est facile pour moi ? Penses tu que je ne me soucie pas d'elle ? Que suis je sensé faire ? Lui permettre de s'abaisser à mon niveau ? Lui permettre de jeter par la fenêtre tout ce que le monde a à lui offrir pour vivre auprès d'un vieux loup-garou sans le sous ? Elle clame que tout ça n'a pas d'importance, mais elle ne pense pas avec raison. »

« Peut être devrais tu laisser ta raison de côté, » dit Sirius calmement.

Sans un mot, Remus quitta la cuisine et alla dans sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, faisant état de ses possessions.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » se demanda t-il à haute voix. « Je devais mettre de la distance entre elle et moi. »

Quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, comme dans le bus, il était aisé de prétendre que les choses pourraient être différentes. Mais quand il faisait face à ses sentiments, qu'il s'interrogeait sur son comportement, ça le rendait fou. Il devait se rendre compte que quel que soit la force avec laquelle il la désirait, ça n'était pas possible.

Janvier laissa place à Février, Remus et Tonks se voyaient de moins en moins. Lorsque la _Gazette du Sorcier_ arriva en montrant les photos des dix sorciers et sorcières qui s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban, Remus savait qu'il la verrait encore moins.

Honteux de penser à elle de cette façon, Remus replia le journal et le mit de côté pour se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour, Lunard, » dit Sirius en baillant, entrant dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds.

« Bonjour, Sirius. »

« Est ce que la _Gazette_ est là ? »

Remus hésita un moment de faire glisser le journal vers Sirius. Il observa le visage de Sirius pâlir avant de devenir rouge, pour finalement redevenir aussi sombre qu'à son habitude.

« Eh bien, c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler de bonnes nouvelles, n'est ce pas ? » dit Sirius à la légère.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Content d'avoir des nouvelles de Bellatrix. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Sirius. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Remus ? Ils se sont échappés, Harry et Dumbledore ont mis en garde le Ministère cet été et il refusait de les croire. Par contre, me blâmer semble beaucoup plus facile. »

Remuis passa ses mains sur son visage et poussa un long soupir.

« Tu t'inquiète pour elle, » dit Sirius.

« Quoi ? »

« Tonks. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle. »

« Je m'inquiète de plein de choses. »

« Elle est auror, et elle est plutôt douée, même si elle est plutôt maladroite. Tout ira bien pour elle. »

Remus était sur le point de dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin d'entendre quelqu'un le rassurer. « Je sais que tout ira bien pour elle, mon ami. »

« Je suis sûr que nous allons avoir une réunion bientôt. »

«Oui, je suis surpris que nous n'ayons pas de nouvelles du professeur Dumbledore depuis un moment. »

Sirius se leva et alla mettre une bouilloire sur le poêle. « Je suppose que je devrais essayer de faire la poussière autour de l'escalier avant Molly n'arrive. »

«Elle apprécierait. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui, Lunard ? »

Remus emmena son assiette dans l'évier. « J'ai promis de faire quelques courses pour Dumbledore. Je serai de retour cette après-midi pour te donner un coup de main si tu veux. »

« Ouais. Essaie de glaner des infos supplémentaires pendant que tu es dehors. »

Remus sourit. «Ne t'inquiétes pas, Sirius, je vais même te ramener une surprise. Mais seulement si tu es un bon garçon. »

« Je promets de ne pas causer d'ennuis pendant que tu ne seras pas là, »répondit Sirius solennellement.

« Ne fais de promesse sur le sable, » l'avertit-il. « Vite faite, vite effacée. »

« Hmm, je pense que tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils. »

Remus leva les yeux vers lui, confus. « Pardon. »

« Oh tu sais, la manière dont tu te mens à toi même sur ce que tu ressens et sur la façon dont tu essaies, plutôt misérablement il faut le dire, de repousser Tonks alors que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, pour ensuite te confondre en excuses et faire des promesses que tu ne comptes pas tenir. »

Remus secoua la tête. « Ça n'a aucun sens, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Pour un homme intelligent, je te trouve bien bête. » dit Sirius.

« Je dois y aller, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Sirius se rassis la table avec son thé et replia le journal. « Apportes-moi des nouvelles du monde extérieur ».

Remus s'arrêta à la porte et se tourna vers son ami. « Ne fais pas de bêtises, Patmol, je sais que tu es inquiet pour Harry, mais il est en sécurité à Poudlard. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai l'intention de faire quelque chose de stupide ? »

« Le fait que _tu_ te sois porter volontaire pour faire la poussière. »

Sirius soupira et se redressa dans sa chaise. « Mais Bellatrix... »

« Dumbledore ne laisserait rien arriver à Harry, tu le sais. Alors restes ici. »

Sirius ramassa la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et le secoua. « Je te verrai plus tard, Lunard. »

Remus hésita à partir, voulant être sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour son ami. « Bye, Sirius. »

**A suivre **

Je ne vais encore me répandre en excuses, je sais que vous en avez assez, alors je vais juste essayer d'arrêter d'avoir une santé qui part en vrille et traduire un peu tous les jours pour ne pas publier une fois toutes les morts d'évêque.

J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous a plu !

A bientôt

**Dinou**


	13. Chapter 13

_Et me revoilà !_

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre et que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_J'ai déjà traduit deux chapitres de plus, qui seront publiés bientôt sur , mais qui sont déjà disponibles pour mon site internet. Alors si vous n'avez pas la patience d'attendre, je vous donne rendez vous sur mon profile pour vous rendre sur mon site._

_Bonne lecture_

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines et les semaines en mois. Le Ministère était occupé par la chasse aux Mangemorts et Remus et Tonks ne se virent que deux fois à l'occasion de réunions de l'Ordre. Quand il l'avait vu, elle avait semblé fatiguée et patraque, comme la plupart d'entre eux. Il pensait souvent à elle et prenait de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire des autres membres de l'Ordre, redoutant le jour où il apprendrait qu'elle avait été blessée en accomplissant son devoir. Il avait aussi combattu l'envie de lui envoyer un hibou, de temps à autre, pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il essayait de contrôler sa vie.

Les faits et gestes de Ombrage à Poudlard avaient atteint les oreilles de tous les membres de l'Ordre. Ils avaient tous lu l'article de Harry dans le _Chicaneur_, Sirius avait été très fier de lui, mais ils avaient aussi entendu parler des conséquences sur Harry. Ils connaissaient tous le décret sur l'éducation que Ombrage avait fait passer et la façon injuste avec laquelle elle traitait les enfants. Tels étaient les principaux sujets de discussion lors de la dernière réunion.

Remus se détendait dans sa chambre pendant un après-midi pluvieux du mois d'avril, deux jours après la pleine lune, quand des mauvaises nouvelles survinrent au Square Grimmaurd. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et avait passé la majeure partie de la journée précédente au fond de son lit. Comme il n'avait pas de travail^urgent à faire, il avait décidé de se relaxer.

« Je deviens trop vieux pour ça, » grommela t-il alors qu'il passait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et qu'un bruit de grincement se faisait entendre dans les escaliers.

« Hé, mon ami, tu es réveillé ? » demanda Sirius de derrière la porte.

« Oui, quoi de neuf ? »

« Tonks est ici, elle a besoin de nous parler. »

« Je descends dans un instant, » répondit Remus alors qu'il se redressait dans son lit.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit certaines de ses articulations craquées, se regardant dans un miroir accroché au mur et se demandant s'il pouvait arriver à se coiffer correctement ce jour-là. Il aurait besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux mais il s'en occuperait une autre fois, lorsqu'il aurait plus de temps. Il prit un peigne et essaya de discipliner sas tignasse rebelle.

« Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? » demanda t-il à son reflet. « Ils m'attendent en bas et moi je suis en train de me pomponner comme un écolier. »

Se sentant stupide, Remus reposa son peigne sur sa commode et sortit de sa chambre.

* * *

En bas, Tonks arpentait la cuisine en long et en large, en se demandant ce qui pouvait retenir Remus si longtemps.

«Il sera là dans un instant», dit Sirius depuis son siège à table. « Tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le plancher. »

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend autant de temps ? »

« La pleine lune était il y a peu. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle sèchement. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Remus, Tonks était devenue très attentive aux différentes phases de la lune. Où qu'elle fut, quel que ce soit ce qu'elle faisait, pendant les pleines lunes, elle passait ses nuits à penser à lui, à s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, » dit Remus en entrant dans la pièce. « Comment vas tu Tonks ? »

« Salut, Remus. » Elle lui sourit, et fut désolée de le voir aussi pâle et fatigué. « Je vais bien. Et toi ? »

« Très bien, merci. Veux tu boire quelque chose ? »

« Je voudrais bien une bierrobeurre si vous en avez une. »

Remus récupéra trois bouteilles dans un placard et en déposa une devant chacun. « Assieds-toi Tonks, qu'est ce qui t'amène par ici aujourd'hui ? »

Elle s'assit en face des deux hommes et ouvrit sa bouteille. « Kingsley m'a demandé de venir pour vous dire ce qui se passe, il serait bien venu lui même, mais il a beaucoup de choses à régler. Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, il a dit qu'il viendrait plus tard et qu'il répondrait aux questions auxquelles je ne peux pas... »

« Viens en au fait, Nymphe, » l'interrompit Sirius, en prenant une gorgée dans sa propre bouteille.

« Dumbledore a quitté Poudlard. »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Sirius en reposant sa bouteille sur la table.

Remus se pencha en avant. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par _il a quitté Poudlard_ ? »

« Ombrage a découvert le club de Défense de Harry, une fille qui a été membre du club l'a dénoncé. Fudge est arrivé à Poudlard avec Kingsley, un autre auror, Dawlish et Percy Weasley. Ils ont essayé de faire avouer à Harry qu'il avait violé un des décrets, heureusement, Kingsley a agi rapidement et a modifié sa mémoire, donc elle n'a pas pu se souvenir des réunions du club. Alors Ombrage a sorti un bout de parchemin où était noté les noms des membres du club et a montré qu'ils l'avaient appelé l'Armée de Dumbledore, Albus en a pris la responsabilité. Il ne les aurait jamais laissé l'emmener en garde à vue, il s'est joué d'eux et s'est échappé. Kingsley va parler avec Minerva et voir ce qu'elle en dit, puis il viendra, probablement avec Minerva, pour vous donner plus de détails. Mais Kingsley ne voulait pas que vous l'appreniez par le premier venu. » Tonks finit son histoire et prit une longue gorgée de bierrobeure.

« Ça ne peut pas arriver, » gémit Sirius.

« Est ce que quelqu'un sait où il est allé ? » demanda Remus.

Tonks secoua la tête.

« J'ai peur de connaître la réponse », commença Sirius. "Mais qui est en charge à Poudlard maintenant? »

« Ce n'est pas encore officielle, mais ce sera Ombrage. »

Sirius jura et frappa du poing sur la table.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » demanda Remus.

« Continuez simplement à faire ce que vous faites. »

« Comment va Harry ? » demanda calmement Sirius.

« Il n'a pas été blessé, » a assuré Tonks. «Dumbledore l'a protégé. »

« Est ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose de plus ? » craqua Sirius.

« Non, nous sommes tous supposés continuer à faire profil bas et faire ce que nous avons à faire. »

Il se recula de la table et se mit à arpenter la chambre. « Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici alors qu'Harry est sous le contrôle d'Ombrage. Qui sait ce qu'elle va faire ! »

« Il a Minerva, Hagrid, et Severus pour veiller sur lui », dit calmement Remus.

Sirius eut un rire amer. « Ouais, Severus, c'est un bon argument pour me faire tenir tranquille, Lunard. »

« Peu importe ce que tu penses de lui, il est de notre côté et il va veiller sur Harry. »

« Tu n'es pas bête pourtant. »

« Severus non plus. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses confiance à un homme qui détestait James, et qui haït son fils unique. »

« Il ne va pas faire de mal à Harry. »

« Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? »

« Parce que Dumbledore a confiance en lui, et c'est suffisant pour moi. »

Sirius regarda son ami avant de détourner les yeux vers la cheminée.

Tonks laissa voyager son regard de Remus à Sirius.

Remus sourit faiblement à la jeune femme. « Merci, Tonks, d'être venue nous mettre au courant et nous faire savoir ce qui se passe. »

« Si j'apprends autre chose, je viendrai vous le dire. »

Il acquiesça. « Merci. »

Elle se leva lentement, pour partir. « Eh bien, je voulais juste vous tenir au courant. Je vais repartir au Ministère maintenant. »

Remus, se leva et ils semblaient tous les deux hésitants, alors que Sirius continuait de fixer l'âtre, les ignorant. « Je te reconduis à la porte, » dit-il calmement.

« Ça va aller pour Sirius ? » chuchota Tonks quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir.

« Tout ira bien, » soupira Remus, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu sais comment il est, il est juste en colère et frustré. C'est très difficile pour lui d'être enfermé ici. »

« Peut être que je n'aurais rien dû dire. »

« Non, tu as bien fait. Nous avions besoin de savoir et il est préférable de l'entendre par toi plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers lui, sentant son cœur monter dans sa gorge. « Si... s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire, n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. »

Il hocha la tête et sourit. « J'en prends bonne note. Merci, Tonks. Pour tout. »

Elle hésita un moment avant de retourner son sourire, faiblement. « On se voit bientôt, Remus. »

« À bientôt, » murmura t-il.

Tonks voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. Au lieu de cela, elle ouvrit la porte et partit.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard. Remus et Sirius se tenaient face à la cheminée où la tête de Harry venait d'apparaître.

Sirius s'appuya sur le manteau de la cheminée où se trouvait la poudre de cheminette. « C'est carrément le bordel ! Je pars immédiatement pour Poudlard et... »

« Tu ne vas nulle part, » dit Remus tranquillement, en se saisissant de la poudre de cheminette.

« Mais Harry... »

« Je vais moi-même parler à Rogue. Il faut que tu te calmes. »

Sirius fit les cent pas, en grondant dans sa barbe.

Ils venaient de parler à Harry qui venait de leur dire ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Alors qu'ils ne lui avaient parlé que des bons souvenirs de leur séjour à Poudlard, Remus était inquiet de ce que Harry allait penser des actes passés de James. Mais à ce moment là, le problème le plus urgent était que Rogue avait cessé de donner des leçons d'Occlumancie à Harry.

« Quand vas tu lui parler ? »

La question de Sirius l'interrompit dans ses pensées. « Eh bien, je pense que je vais lui envoyer un hibou et lui faire savoir que je veux le voix... »

« Vas à Poudlard. »

Remus regarda son ami, confus. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Si tu lui envoies un hibou, il va l'ignorer. Si tu y vas et que tu demandes à lui parler, il n'aura pas le choix. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe. Mais je le ferai à ma façon. »

Sirius rit. « À ta façon ? Rogue va refuser de te rencontrer et Harry n'apprendra pas l'Occlumancie. Tu dois aller à Poudlard et le forcer à t'écouter, c'est de la sécurité de Harry qu'on parle. »

Remus essaya de garder son sang-froid, alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de son ami. « Je me préoccupe autant de la sécurité de Harry que toi, ne pense pas que je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Si j'allais à Poudlard maintenant et que je tombais sur Ombrage, qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je vais donc m'en occuper à ma façon. »

Sirius soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Harry, je ne voulais pas sire ça. Je veux juste... Merlin, je veux juste aller à Poudlard... et jeter un sort à ces idiots ! »

« Je sais, » dit Remus doucement. « Mais la meilleure chose à faire est d'écouter Dumbledore et de se terrer. Pense à ce qui se passerait pour Harry si tu étais capturé. Je vais m'occuper de tout, je te le promets. »

Sirius hocha lentement la tête.

* * *

Remus fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle Rogue répondit à sa lettre. Il avait écrit ce qui à ses yeux était un simple rappel, quoi que sévère, de ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé. La réponse de Rogue arriva le lendemain. Elle était courte et précise.

_« _**Je suis pleinement conscient de ce que Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire, et je lui ai dit que j'allais essayer et je l'ai fait. Potter est aussi arrogant que son père et est complètement incorrigible. Je me lave les mains de lui et de sa mauvaise attitude. Et je vous ferai remarqué à toi et à ton **_**bon ami**_**que je ne réponds de mes actes qu'à Dumbledore, pas à vous.**_ »_

Remus soupira et fit une boule avec le parchemin. Il hésita un moment avant de le jeter dans le feu de la cheminée de la cuisine. Il n'était pas certain de devoir contacter Dumbledore. Personne ne savait où il était et Remus ne savait pas si le directeur pouvait faire quoi que ce soit à ce moment là, il ne voulais pas le mettre dans une position difficile.

Un léger parfum de vanille envahi son nez et tout son corps se tendit. « Bonjour, Tonks. »

« J'espère que je n'interromps rien. » dit-elle doucement.

Remus se tourna pour lui faire face. « Pas du tout. Veux tu du thé ? Je m'apprêtais à faire le petit-déjeuné. »

Elle le fixa pendant un moment. Il avait l'air fatigué, usé et vieux.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda t-elle calmement.

Il secoua la tête et colla un sourire qui sonnait faux sur ses lèvres. « Rien. Je t'en prie, assieds toi. »

« Tu sais, Remus, » dit Tonks alors qu'elle s'asseyait à table, « je suis ton amie et je suis membre de l'Ordre, tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi et je t'en remercie, » dit-il tranquillement en mettant l'eau à bouillir.

« Est ce que c'est à cause de Sirius ? »

« Non, il est allé nourrir Buck, il devait être avec nous bientôt. »

« Est ce que ça a avoir avec Harry ? »

Remus soupira et se tourna pour récupérer des boites dans l'armoire. « Rogue a cessé d'enseigner l'Occlumancie à Harry. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Assis en face d'elle, il lui relata ce qu'il s'était passé. De ce que lui et Sirius avait dit à Harry, et de la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Rogue, ainsi que la réponse de ce dernier.

« Veux tu que j'aille parler à Rogue ? » lui offrit-il quand il eut fini de tout lui raconter.

« Merci de ton offre, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Severus ne t'écoutera pas plus, qu'il ne m'écouterait qu'il écouterait Sirius. Et pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que Harry veuille de nouveau faire son apprentissage avec lui. »

« Qu'allez vous faire ? »

Remus haussa les épaules en se levant pour se saisir de la bouilloire. « Je ne sais pas. Sirius veut utiliser son autorité parentale sur Harry pour le retirer de Poudlard. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée, » déclara Tonks en venant l'aider à préparer le repas. « Pour le moment, Poudlard reste l'endroit le plus sûr pour Harry. »

« Je le sais et tu le sais, mais Sirius croit encore que Harry serait plus en sécurité ici avec lui. Tiens pour faire les saucisses. » dit Remus en lui remettant une casserole.

« Tu me fais assez confiance pour me laisser cuisiner. »

Il haussa les épaules et sourit. « Je pense que tu ne feras pas trop de dégâts si je suis là. »

Tonks ignora la vague de sentiments qui déferla en elle et posa la casserole sur la cuisinière. « Où sont les saucisses ? »

« Sur le buffet, là-bas. » dit Remus alors qu'il s'occupait des œufs dans une autre poêle.

Profitant de ce moment de calme intérieur, Tonks posa les saucisses dans le fond de la casserole et les regarda cuire. Pendant tout ce temps, Remus resta près d'elle. Elle sentait un pan de sa robe contre son jean. Il faisait bon dans la cuisine et elle était contente de s'être arrêté là. Contente de partager ce moment avec lui.

« Tiens. » dit il en lui tendant une spatule. « Tourne les avant qu'elles ne brûlent. »

Ses doigts tremblèrent alors qu'elle sentait la main de Remus sous la sienne lorsqu'il lui avait passé la spatule. « Merci. »

Il laissa Tonks par aller chercher les assiettes et les couverts. Tonks prit un moment pour rassembler ses esprits. _Tu n'es plus un écolière sans cervelle. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir comme ça. Il t'a déjà dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Eh bien, non, il n'a jamais dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé, il a juste dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, Je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, c'est à moi de le convaincre de se laisser aller. Je voudrais qu'il s'ouvre à moi, qu'il me laisse entrer dans son cœur. Si seulement il..._

« Tonks ! »

La voix de Remus la sortit de ses pensées et la ramena à la réalité.

« Oh ! Merde ! » jura t-elle alors qu'elle sentait l'odeur de saucisse brûlée.

« C'est rien, » dit Remus, en venant vers elle. « Ne prends pas... »

Tonks jura de nouveau et laissa tomber la casserole sur le sol alors qu'elle avait pris la poignée dans sa main.

« … la poignée de la poêle à main nue. » finit-il. « Fais moi voir. »

Tonks soufflait sur ses mains et les secoua, essayant ainsi de refroidir la brûlure, elle avait l'impression d'être la pire des imbéciles.

« Laisse moi voir, » dit il doucement, en prenant le poignet avec sa main gauche et examiner la brûlure avec la droite.

Son visage s'empourpra, aussi rouge que sa main, alors qu'il l'examinait, touchant légèrement sa paume. Sa tendresse la détruisait lentement.

« Ça ne semble pas trop grave, » murmura Remus. « Viens, il faut la passer sous l'eau froide. »

Elle se laissa tirer vers l'évier en gardant le silence, il tourna le robinet et mit la main de Tonks sous le jet.

« Nous avons de la chance que Molly vienne, » dit-il en allant près de l'armoire et en sortant une boite. « Elle a eu la bonne idée de laisser ici une trousse de premiers soins, mais après avoir passé quelques semaines ici avec les jumeaux, je comprends qu'elle en aie souvent besoin. »

« Ouais, je euh, je crois qu'il vaut mieux en avoir une à portée de main quand je suis là, » murmura Tonks.

Remus ferma le robinet et examina la main de la jeune femme à nouveau. Il prit une serviette qui se trouvait sur le crochet près de l'évier, et essuya soigneusement à nouveau. « Je pense que tu devrais survivre. »

Tonks le regarda appliquer une pommade et y mettre doucement un pansement.

« D'ici deux heures, la pommade aura entièrement guéri la brûlure », lui dit-il en pliant soigneusement le pansement. Il leva les yeux, et aperçut des larmes remplissant les yeux de Tonks. « Ça te fait très mal ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Lorsqu'il passa doucement sa main sur celle de Tonks, elle ne sentit pas la douleur, seulement la caresse. Ils étaient debout tout près l'un de l'autre en silence, elle le voulait, il ne fallait qu'un pas pour qu'elle se fonde en lui, physiquement et émotionnellement.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien qu'avons nous ici ? » dit Sirius en entra dans la cuisine face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. « Du désordre sur le plancher, la trousse de premiers soins est de sortie et un silence gêné. Ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose : bonjour, Tonks. »

Remus abandonna la main de Tonks et se tourna pour ramasser la casserole et les saucisses.

Tonks se renfrogna aux paroles de son cousin et se saisit de la trousse de secours.

« Il y a eu un petit incident pendant que nous préparions le déjeuner. » expliqua Remus sur un ton léger.

« Lunard, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit en ce qui concerne Nymphe près de la cuisinière ? » le taquina Sirius alors qu'il se servait une tasse de thé.

« Il est trop tôt pour entendre tes conneries », dit Tonks.

« Oh, on est grincheuse ce matin, hein ? Des nouvelles de Servilus ? »

Remus croisa le regard de Tonks. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à son ami. « Oui, il ne semble pas disposer à m'écouter. »

« Enfoiré, » grogna Sirius. « Je vais aller à Poudlard et moi-même lui... »

« Ne sois pas stupide ! » dit Tonks. « Tu ne feras rien de tel. Tu vous mettrais en danger, toi et Harry. »

« Je vais écrire à Minerva et voir si elle peut faire quelque chose, » dit Remus. « Tu restes ici, Sirius. »

Il souffla de colère. « Harry a assez de soucis à se faire avec ses BUSES à étudier et le retour de Voldemort, la dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est de devoir gérer les rancunes de Servilus à l'encontre de James et moi. »

« Eh bien, peut être que ce serait bien que tu commences par ne plus l'appeler Servilus, » suggéra Remus alors qu'il servait le petit-déjeuner.

« Pourquoi tu le défends ? »

« Parce que, même si tu ne l'aimes pas, Severus a un rôle important à jouer. Il est le seul à part Dumbledore a pouvoir enseigner l'Occlumancie à Harry et, sur une note plus personnelle, il confectionne pour moi de la potion Tue-Loup. »

« Bien sûr, c'est un saint, » grogna Sirius.

Tonks mit des œufs et du pain grillé sur son assiette, et s'assit près de Sirius. « Il a raison tu sais. Rogue n'est peut être pas quelqu'un de bien, mais Dumbledore lui fit confiance. »

« Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ce matin ? » demanda Sirius.

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'avais du temps livre et j'ai pensé passez voir ce que vous faisiez. » sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les yeux de Tonks se déplacèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Remus.

Son cousin hocha la tête, remarquant où son regard s'était porté. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas parler pour Lunard, mais si ça continue comme ça, je vais mourir d'excitation. »

« Pas besoin d'être sarcastique, » répondit Tonks. « Je pensais que ce serait bien de passer voir comment vous alliez. »

« Ça irait mieux si j'avais des saucisses, » la taquina t-il.

« Et je me sentirais mieux si tu n'étais pas un idiot immature, » répliqua t-elle. « Mais apparemment aucun d'entre nous n'obtiendra ce qu'il veut. »

« Les enfants, » les interrompit Remus, un sourire aux lèvres. « Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous tenir à table, vous serez tous les deux mis au coin. »

« Je pense que Nymphe préfèrerait une fessée, » taquina Sirius.

Tonks rougit alors qu'elle fixait son assiette, trop gênée pour lever la tête. Mais elle le frappa aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sous la table.

**À suivre...**

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?

A très bientôt pour la suite.

**Dinou**


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut !_

_Attention, âmes sensibles, gardez vos mouchoirs à portée de main, ce chapitre est loin d'être gaie !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Remus appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il prit trois grandes respirations, il luttait désespérément contre l'envie de sangloter comme il l'avait fait la veille. Tout c'était passé si vite, il essayait de se rappeler la chronologie des évènements, mais il restait dans le brouillard, seulement quelques images et quelques flashs lui revenaient en mémoire.

Sirius n'était plus.

Remus se rappelait descendre les marches de pierre du département des mystères, essayant d'éviter les sorts mortels avec des sorts de défense. Fol Œil était à terre, son œil de verre roulait sur le sol. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tonks frappé par un sort et s'écrouler sur les marches de pierre. Son cœur s'arrêta et il se figea. Mais il entendit alors Sirius crier.

« _Harry, prend la prophétie, récupère Neville, et fuyez !_ »

Remus reprit ses esprits et jeta des sorts à McNair pendant que Sirius reprenait le combat contre Bellatrix. Bien que ça lui faisait mal, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se soucier de Tonks pour le moment.

Dumbledore arriva et Remus sentit une vague de soulagement. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il leva la tête en entendant Sirius rire et il entendit l'écho de ses paroles.

« _Allez, vous pouvez faire mieux que ça ! _»

Tout se passa lentement ensuite. Un sort toucha Sirius dans la poitrine et le fit tomber, presque avec élégance, à travers le voile. Et pendant un insupportablement instant, Remus sut qu'il avait perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

« _Sirius ! Sirius ! _»

Remus courut après Harry en criant son nom. Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas ou ne souhaitait pas l'entendre, mais il parvint à l'attraper avant que ce dernier n'atteigne le promontoire. Il jeta ses bras autour du fils de son ami défunt, espérant décourager Harry de se défaire de son étreinte.

« _On ne peut plus rien faire, Harry._ »

« _On peut l'attraper, le sauver, il vient juste de passer à travers ! _»

« _C'est trop tard, Harry. _»

« _On peut encore l'atteindre. _»

« _Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry... rien... Il est parti. _»

Remus sentait encore Harry se débattre dans ses bras. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir le retenir, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller. Si Harry avait suivi Sirius, tout aurait été perdu et Remus ne pensait pas qu'il puisse survivre si lui aussi venait à disparaître. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Fol Œil ramper dans la pièce et se diriger vers Tonks. Il tira Harry par le bras, luttant pour le faire avancer.

Le reste de la nuit était flou dans sa mémoire. Il savait que Dumbledore était intervenu et avait combattu Voldemort. Plusieurs membres du Ministère étaient arrivés et ils n'avaient pu que constater que Voldemort était bien de retour. Dumbledore alla en direction de Fudge et lui demander de renvoyer Ombrage et de le réintégrer à son poste de directeur de Poudlard. Harry fut renvoyé à Poudlard et une fois sûr que Harry était en sécurité, Remus se permit de se soucier des autres.

Fol Œil était toujours auprès de Tonks quand Remus le rejoignit. Elle respirait, faiblement, mais elle était toujours en vie.

« Comment va t-elle ? » demanda Remus en s'agenouillant à leurs côtés.

« Elle a besoin d'aller à Sainte Mangouste, » grommela Fol Œil.

« Et toi ? »

L'auror gémit. « Je ne suis plus aussi jeune que par le passé. »

« Tu t'es pourtant bien battu, » dit Remus alors que son regard se portait sur le voile.

Fol Œil posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lupin. « C'était un homme bon et il est parti comme il le voulait, en se battant pour ce qui est juste et pour protéger son filleul. »

Remus hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot à cause de la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Dumbledore reprit les choses en main. Il envoya les adolescents directement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Tonks et Fol Œil à Sainte Mangouste. Il appela ensuite Remus et Kingsley, il allait leur falloir un nouvel endroit pour les réunion, si Sirius n'avait pas fait de testament, le 12 Square Grimmaurd irait à son parent vivant le plus proche, c'est-à-dire Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils devaient vider la maison, pour qu'aucune des informations qui s'y trouvaient ne tombent entre les mains des mangemorts, ce qui serait un vrai désastre.

Kingsley envoya un patronus aux Weasley, à Hestia Jones et à Emmeline Vance pour leur demander de le retrouver chez Sirius. L'heure qui suivie fut silencieuse et fut passée à ranger la maison. Remus emballa rapidement ses effets personnels dans ses balises. Kreattur ne s'était pas montré, mais tout le monde était trop bouleversé pour s'en inquiéter.

Remus fut le dernier à partir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le soleil se levait à peine sur une nouvelle journée. Il se tourna vers le foyer de la maison. Avec la voix cassée par l'émotion, il parla à la maison vide.

« Adieu, mon ami, je... j'espère que tu as enfin trouvé la paix dont tu avais besoin. »

Cela s'était déroulé une heure plus tôt. Maintenant, complètement épuisé et brisé, Remus était assis dans la salle d'attente de Sainte-Mangouste. Fol Œil avait déjà été renvoyé chez lui, il devait se reposer. Mais il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Tonks. Personne ne savait au juste quel sort l'avait frappée, et les guérisseurs mettaient du temps à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Remus. »

Il leva le visage de ses mains et se frotta les yeux pour ne plus y voir flou, puis se concentra sur le visage préoccupé d'Arthur Weasley. Ce dernier se tenait droit. « Arthur. Comment vas tu ? Comment vont les enfants ? »

« Ils vont tous bien. Ils sont à Poudlard et n'ont pas eu besoin de venir ici. Comment vas tu ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Je vais bien. »

« Des nouvelles de Tonks ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Elle est jeune et forte, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir. » Arthur baissa les yeux et vit les valises usées de Remus sur le sol. « Où comptes tu aller ? »

« Je... je n'y ai pas vraiment beaucoup réfléchi. »

Arthur acquiesça, compréhensif. « Molly m'a envoyé te chercher, nous aimerions que tu viennes t'installer au Terrier. »

Remus fut ému de la gentillesse de ses amis. « Merci Arthur, mais je... »

« Pas de mais, Molly me fera la peau si je ne te rapporte pas à la maison pour te faire prendre un repas chaud et du repos dans un lit. »

« C'est très gentil à vous. »

Arthur posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Remus. « Ron et Ginny vont bien, tout comme Harry et Hermione. Nous tenons tous à toi. »

Remus acquiesça. « Je te remercie. Mais je... je ne peux pas partir maintenant. »

« Bien sûr, je comprends. Mais souviens toi qu'il y a toujours une place pour toi chez nous, quand tu seras prêt, il te suffira de pousser la porte. »

« Merci. »

« Veux tu que je prenne tes affaires, histoire que tu n'aies plus à t'en occuper ? »

Remus baissa les yeux sur ses valises décrépies. « Merci, Arthur, j'apprécierais. »

« Ne te surmènes pas trop, » dit Arthur en se penchant pour prendre les valises. « On surveillera tes affaires pour toi et donne nous des nouvelles de Tonks. »

« Merci Arthur, pour tout. »

Le patriarche du clan Weasley hésita un moment. « Je suis vraiment désolé Remus, c'était un homme bien et même si Molly est trop têtue pour l'admettre, elle pensait beaucoup de bien pour lui, ne serait-ce que pour l'amour qu'il avait pour Harry. »

Remus avala difficilement sa salive, incapable de dire un mot.

Arthur partit, laissant Remus seul à nouveau dans la salle d'attente.

« Elle a besoin de repos, mais elle devrait être remise dans quelques jours. »

Remus regardait la salle commune des guérisseurs et reconnu l'infirmière que s'était occupé de Tonks. Il se précipita dans le couloir et les suivit jusque dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Le guérisseur parut surpris en voyant Remus entrer. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

« Je... je suis un ami, » finit-il par dire. « J'attendais d'avoir de ses nouvelles. »

« Oh, bien sûr. » Le guérisseur fit passer Tonks de la civière à un lit. « Elle n'a pas encore repris conscience, mais elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. Elle devra rester ici deux ou trois jours en observation et elle aura besoin de médicaments. Elle va avoir mal et sera assez faible, mais elle devrait bien se remettre d'ici quelques jours. »

Enfin, une bonne nouvelle, Remus sentit des larmes de soulagement remplir ses yeux.

Le guérisseur ne fit aucun commentaire sur le comportement de Remus et déposa le dossier aux pieds du lit de Tonks. « Si vous souhaitez rester un peu avec elle, il n'y a pas de problème. Parlez lui, ça pourrait l'aider à vous revenir plus vite. »

Quand il fut seul avec elle, Remus tira une chaise près du lit et s'assit. Elle était extrêmement pâle, pire que les draps du lit. Sa poitrine montait et descendait de manière régulière, ce qui lui donnait espoir : elle respirait donc elle était bien en vie. Son poignet gauche était enveloppé d'un bandage et il pouvait apercevoir quelques ecchymoses et coupures dues à sa chute.

Il prit sa main droite toute molle dans la sienne, serrant ses doigts étroitement autour des siens. « Tonks. »

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'elle lui réponse, mais il avait espéré. Mais comme rien ne se passait, il poursuivit, la voix brisée et tremblante un peu.

« Le... le guérisseur dit que tu vas te rétablir. Si tu savais comment je suis soulagé. Quand... quand je t'ai vu tomber, ça a été un des moments les plus terrifiants de ma vie. » Il s'arrêtant, serrant sa main encore plus fort. « Les enfants vont tous bien et Fol Œil a pris un sale coup, mais il est déjà rentré chez lui. »

Il essaya, mais Remus ne put se résoudre à lui dire la vérité à propos de Sirius.

« S'il te plaît, réveilles toi, » la supplia t-il doucement. « J'ai besoin d'entendre le son de ta voix, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. »

Mais elle resta immobile, respirant lentement.

Le cœur lourd, Remus posa son front sur leurs mains jointes et ferma les yeux, attendant.

Tonks entendit un gémissent, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était venu de sa propre bouche

Il faisait noir. Tout était sombre et calme. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, chaque respiration était égale à des douzaines de coups de couteau dans sa poitrine. Elle se battait pour quitter l'obscurité, mais elle n'était pas assez forte, elle était tellement fatiguée.

Alors qu'elle allait sombrer dans le doux confort de l'inconscience, elle entendit quelqu'un dire son nom.

« Tonks. »

Elle connaissait cette voix et elle voulait désespérément lui répondre. Mais sa gorge était si sèche et douloureuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas crier. Un autre gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres sèches.

« Allez, Nymphadora, réveille-toi. »

Remus. Elle avait envie de crier son nom. Il semblait si loin, et elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'entendait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, » dit-il sévèrement. « Maintenant, réveille-toi. »

Il ne semblait plus aussi loin, et elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir le rejoindre si seulement elle arrivait à ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle était si fatiguée, si faible. Tonks tenta de lever la main pour attirer son attention, mais elle ne parvint pas à la soulever. Pleurant de frustration, elle se battit davantage pour se sortir de cet endroit sombre et douloureux où elle se trouvait.

« Allez, mon amour, je sais que tu peux le faire. »

_Il m'a appelée mon amour !_ Lui dit une voix au plus profond de son esprit.

Malgré la douleur, malgré sa grande faiblesse, elle sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose de doux et de tendre. Elle sentit la main de Remus, lui caressant la joue alors qu'il l'appelait.

Elle avait l'impression que ses paupières pesaient deux tonnes, mais elle continuait de se battre pour les ouvrir. Remus se pencha sur elle, pour se trouver dans son champ de vision. Son visage était obscurci par des cernes et ses yeux rougis. Il avait une mine horrible. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« Nymphadora, » dit-il tranquillement alors qu'il lui caressait la joue avec le dos de sa main.

Elle passa sa langue sèche sur ses lèvres gercées. « Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, » fit-elle.

Un léger sourire qui n'atteint pas son regard traversa son visage. « Je vais appeler un guérisseur. »

Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui tenait la main et la serra. « Ne... Ne me quitte pas. »

« Je ne pars pas, » lui promit-il, en posant doucement la main de la jeune femme sur le lit. « Je serai bientôt de retour, je te le promets. »

Tonks laissa ses yeux voyager dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas encore bouger la tête, seuls ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur entière mobilité. C'était une pièce toute blanche, calme et propre. Elle était à Sainte Mangouste.

Elle détestait être à l'hôpital, Même si elle n'avait rien contre le fait de rester coucher, elle préférait que ce soit chez elle.

« Bonjour, Miss Tonks, » la salua le guérisseur en entrant dans la chambre, Remus sur ses talons. « Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« J'ai connu mieux, » gronda t-elle.

Le guérisseur sourit en l'examinant. « Pourriez vous être plus précise ? »

« J'ai mal partout, » dit-elle alors qu'il examinait ses yeux avec une petite lumière. « Je me sens faible, j'ai mal à la tête et ça fait mal quand je respire. »

« Hmmm. » Le guérisseur lui mit un thermomètre dans la bouche et vérifia sa tension. « Je comprends que vous ayez mal, mais vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être à bout de souffle ? »

« Non. »

« Bon, bon. » Il délaissa le poignet de la jeune femme pour s'occuper de sa gorge. « Vous avez la voix un peu enrouée, avez vous la gorge sèche ? »

« Hmmm, » marmonna-t-elle le thermomètre dans la bouche.

Il ôta le thermomètre de sa bouche et le vérifia. « Vous avez un peu de fièvre. Je veux que vous restiez ici quelques jours en observation, oh, et on ne se plaint pas, vous avez eu de la chance. Je reviendrai vous voir tout à l'heure. »

Tonks tourna lentement la tête pour voir Remus debout, dos à elle. Il était appuyé contre le mur, son regard fixé sur la fenêtre. « Remus ? »

Il hésita un moment avant de prendre une grande respiration et de lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? » lui demanda t-il calmement.

« Eh bien, juste des bribes, » admit-elle doucement.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

« Remus, tu me caches quelque chose. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le guérisseur. Il portait un petit verre rempli d'un liquide violet sombre bouillonnant.

« Buvez ça, » demanda t-il, en lui tendant le verre alors qu'il mettait le lit en position assise.

Tonks gémit quand le lit changea de position, lui causant douleur et inconfort.

« Buvez ça, ça vous aidera. »

Elle regarda le liquide épais et foncé. Malgré l'allure bouillonnante de la potion, elle était froide au touché. Tonks la renifla et constata que ça sentait bon. Mais quand elle la but, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que l'odeur qui était attrayante.

« Buvez rapidement, ce sera moins pénible. » dit le guérisseur. « Croyez moi, le goût ne reste pas dans la bouche longtemps et ça vous aidera à vous sentir mieux. »

Tonks regarda Remus toujours appuyé contre le mur, qui la fixait. Il hocha la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle ferma les yeux, porta le verre à ses lèvres à nouveau et l'avala aussi vite que possible. « Oh, bon sang ! C'est infecte ! » Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle rendait le verre au guérisseur.

Le guérisseur rit doucement. « Vous vous remettrez. Reposez vous maintenant, je viendrai voir comment vous allez plus tard. »

Tonks hocha la tête en se frottant la bouche avec le dos de sa main. Mais il avait raison, le goût ne resta pas en bouche longtemps et elle nota qu'elle se sentait mieux et que la douleur s'était endormie. Sa bouche et sa gorge n'était plus sèches, et même si elle se sentait encore faible, elle se sentait mieux.

« Tu reprends des couleurs, » observa Remus.

Elle toucha ses joues. « Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça. « Tu étais blanche comme un linge. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Qu'est-ce... quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? » demanda t-il en s'approchant du lit.

« Je me souviens d'être allée au Ministère avec toi, Sirius, Kingsley et Fol Œil. Les enfants étaient là, et il y avait les mangemorts. Je me souviens de mon combat contre Bellatrix et.... Et c'est tout. »

« Bellatrix t'a jeté un sort, je ne sais pas lequel, mais tu t'es effondrée dans les escaliers. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre a t-il était blessé ? »

« Fol Œil, mais il est déjà rentré chez lui, il va bien. Les enfants ont eu quelques blessures légères. Ron et Hermione ont tous les deux été blessés, Ginny semble avoir une cheville cassée et Neville a eu le nez cassé. Mais ils vont tous bien. Ils sont rentrés à Poudlard, tout comme Dumbledore. »

« Harry ? »

« Il va bien. »

Tonks mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une vague de peur soudaine la submergea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mentionné Sirius. Avait-il été capturé ? « Remus, qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » demanda t-elle nerveusement.

Il baissa la tête. « Tu as besoin de te reposer, Tonks, on parlera de tout ça plus tard. »

« Quelque chose est arrivé à Sirius, n'est ce pas ? » Sa voix tremblait.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et ne put empêcher une larme de couler.

« Non, » gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Non. »

« Tu es trop bouleversée, » dit-il tranquillement, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit pour lui prendre la main. « Calme toi. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Elle essuya ses yeux avec le bord du drap, incapable d'arrêter ses larmes. « Que s'est il passé ? »

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

« Non Remus, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Qui a fait ça ? »

Il soupira, ses épaules s'effondrant. « C'est Bellatrix. Il s'est occupé d'elle après que tu aies été blessée et ils se sont retrouvé sur la petite estrade. Elle... elle l'a frappé avec un sort et l'a envoyé à travers le voile. »

Remus lâcha la main de la jeune femme et cette dernière enfouie son visage dans ses mains alors que ses sanglots la déchiraient de toute part. Il se pencha vers elle, et l'enveloppa de ses bras dans une tendre étreinte réconfortante.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, et attendit qu'elle se calme.

« Il était comme un frère pour moi, » murmura t-elle, sa joue contre l'épaule de Remus.

« Je sais, » répondit-il tranquillement, sa propre voix tremblant encore.

Elle leva vers lui un visage strié par les larmes. « Oui, je sais que tu le sais. Il me manque déjà. »

Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, et essuya une larme avec son pouce. « À moi aussi. »

« Comment va Harry ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. Dumbledore l'a directement renvoyé à Poudlard. »

« Il doit être dévasté, » murmura t-elle, alors qu'elle pensait à jeune garçon.

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'est maintenant, mais il va le surmonter, nous pouvons tous le faire. Si le temps était venu pour Sirius de nous quitter, alors il est parti de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité, en se battant contre les mangemorts pour protéger Harry. »

« Tu crois qu'il est avec James et Lily maintenant ? »

« J'aime à le penser, » dit-il.

« Et tous les trois, ils veillent sur Harry. »

Remus sourit doucement, elle pouvait lire chacune de ses émotions sur son visage. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentait chaque battement dans sa boite crânienne.

« Et toi ? » demanda t-elle calmement.

« Quoi moi ? »

Tonks se pencha contre lui, et l'enveloppa de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle le sentit soupirer avec qu'il ne passe ses bras autour d'elle, la tenant tout contre lui.

« Je vais bien, » lui dit-il, alors que son souffle ébouriffait les cheveux de Tonks.

**A suivre...**

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop inondé vos claviers, enfin pas assez inondé pour vous empêcher de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

A très bientôt j'espère

**Dinou**


End file.
